


Addiction

by 35Rums



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 95,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35Rums/pseuds/35Rums
Summary: 半原著向长篇同人高中生Reese/教师Finch





	1. Chapter 1

[01]

九月初的午后时分本该阳光灿烂，这时却被厚重的乌云遮住了往日的明媚。并不十分平整的水泥地上还在返潮，好像大雨时刻都有可能倾盆而下。Harold Finch拎着他老旧而干净的黑色皮箱，穿梭在普亚卢普这个小镇湿热的空气里，被标准的三件套裹得几乎喘不过气。

绕过样式陈旧的街巷，他感到自己越走越偏了。古早的地图压根没标出他的目的地所在，此时他除了暗暗祈祷之前的少年给自己指的路是对的之外毫无办法。

“嗨，华尔街仔。”看来上天并不怜悯他，在拐入一个偏僻的小巷后，三个奇装异服的黑人少年拦住了他的去路。为首的那个嚼着口香糖，头上脏兮兮的鸭舌帽时尚地歪戴着，一副标准的混混配置。

“这地盘可不是政府免费的观光道，没人告诉过你吗？”为首的那个说着，剩下两个汗津津的男孩坏笑着，开始配合默契地逼近Finch。

Finch在心里叹气的同时盘算着自己有多大机会保住自己的箱子。

“我有钱。”他首先这么说道。这些只是小混混，把今天这事看成破财消灾之后他也就放松了许多，“不多，我可以都给你们，只要你们别动我的箱子。”

男孩们在互相对视了一眼后爆发出刺耳的大笑，这种贬低性的笑声让Finch不舒服地皱了皱眉。

“噢，天，你真的很没有常识，华尔街仔。你从来没有被打劫过，是不是？”为首的男孩哈哈大笑着，接着他的脸色突然一变，“把你的箱子打开。”

“那不可能。”Finch瞪大了眼睛。他后退一步，右手则下意识地攥紧了把手。

“我再说一遍――”

“他说了那不可能。”低沉的男声直直插入剑拔弩张的对峙，第五人的出现即刻把局势拉回了平衡。Finch惊讶地往他的背后看去，穿着白色棉T恤的男生岔开双脚立在他的身后，高大的身材和阴沉的脸色让他看上去比三个小混混更具胁迫感。

“你又来多管闲事了，Reese。”

“你又出来丢人现眼了，Bill。”男生冷着脸回复道，“在我用篮球把你砸成脑震荡之前，快滚。”滑稽的是，他确实抱着一只灰不溜湫的篮球。

“我有三个人，你睁开眼看清楚，该滚蛋的是你。”叫Bill的男孩的脸色同样不好看，但从他的眼睛里就可以看出来，他其实并不像叫Reese的男孩那样底气十足。

“真的？”Reese盯着他，突然笑了起来，像是想起什么有趣的事情一样，“我们大可以打一架试试，但你不会像上次那样，被我踹一脚就得过敏症了吧？”

三个刚才还趾高气扬的小混混被吓走了，而这个叫Reese的青年只靠言语威胁就赶跑了他们。Finch愣愣地站在原地，因为刚才的千钧一发还有点回不过神。

“欺软怕硬。”Reese哼了一声，重重地拍了两下篮球，好像把对那些人的不屑都倾注到了球里。接着他重新把球收进怀中，身子则转向Finch，“你去哪儿？”

“什么？”

“你刚才是不是向一个棕发小鬼问了路？”Reese这么问道，却没等对方回答就自顾自说了下去，一副很有把握的样子，“他们是一伙的，那个小鬼叫Jack，很机灵，只要不是这块地方的人向他认路，他就往这个方向指，有Bill和他的人在这儿晃荡――所以你迷路了，你想去哪儿？”

Finch被他这种不给他人留余地的说话方式噎了一下，只好先扶了扶眼镜作为缓冲。“……波恩中学。”

青年显得有点吃惊，继而打量他的眼神也变成那种不带恶意的怀疑，“你去那儿干嘛？今天可没开学……而且你也不像个学生。”

Finch笑了笑，“我要在那所学校教书。”

“不可能。”Reese笃定地说，“你比我大不了多少，最多是个大学生。”

“事实上，我毕业了。”Finch感到有点好笑。

“真的？”青年发出一声怀疑的喉音，“从哪所大学？”

“我想我们可以在路上讲――我是说，如果你有意为那我带路的话。”

“我正准备去学校的操场打球呢。”他顿了顿，然后露出那种只属于少年人的那种笑容――露出白白的牙齿，纯真快乐又带着点狡黠，“本来我只能翻墙进去，不过现在――我好像找到进门的正当理由了。”

他一边说，一边迈动步伐，Finch赶紧跟上他。“但是快下雨了。”Finch对他的行为感到有点费解，只能好心提醒。

“在雨里打球多爽啊。”青年在此刻展现出了他活力十足的一面，他脚步轻快地大步走着，好像下一秒就会蹦跳起来做出什么出格的动作，“雨越大越好，你只管投篮，什么都看不清也不要紧，雨珠打在你脸上会发痛，但你从来不用为口渴发愁――”他的语调突然间沉闷下来，因为Finch忍俊不禁的笑声，“哼，你尽管笑好了，没试过的人是不会理解在雨里打球的快乐的。”

“不，不，”Finch赶快解释道，却仍然没能压下嘴角的笑容――这个青年拥有跟当年的他多么相似的疯狂劲儿啊，就凭这段话，Finch觉得自己对这个善良又活力十足的青年已经颇具好感了，“我没有任何嘲笑你的意思，我只是觉得……你很可爱，Mr.Reese。”

“我什么？”青年拔高音调反问他。

Finch咳了两声，尽可能让自己显得正经一点，“你很可爱。”

身旁高出他小半个头的青年却由此陷入了沉默。Finch有点不习惯闹哄哄之后这种突如其来的安静，他转过头想看看对方怎么了，却正好撞见青年发红的耳朵。

“你笑话我。”Reese低声说。

“我没有。”Finch觉得有点摸不着头脑。

“你没有？老天，我才不要被形容‘可爱’！而且――你为什么叫我Mr.Reese？”青年几乎是大喊着朝他抱怨，“难怪他们要打劫你，你就像个有钱的老古董。”

“我当然没有笑话你，Mr.Reese。”Finch在心里为青春期男孩的情绪化而暗暗发笑，而他即将成为几十个这样的男孩女孩的老师，并与他们朝夕相处，“我还不知道你的名字呢，我认为这样叫至少能体现对你的尊重――你觉得呢？”

自尊心过强的青年皱着眉，好像还想憋出什么话来，但他低着头走了好久，最终也是闷闷地开口，“John Reese。”

“John。”年长的那位了然地喊了一声，随即岔开话题，“我猜你也是波恩中学的学生？”

“高二。”男生回答了他。他们沉默了一会儿，Reese好像突然想到了什么，“你教哪门课？”

“数学。”

Reese一脸震惊地停下不走了，“我听同学说，Old Coulman今年也许不教我们了。”

“Old Coulman？”

“之前的数学老师，是个苛刻的老头子――感谢上帝他终于退休了――你不会有可能是我的新老师吧？”

“我可不能保证。”Finch也因为这种可能的缘分而感到有点莫名的兴奋，他笑了起来，“你不希望我是你的老师？”

青年再次怀疑地打量了他几秒钟，然后才重新迈动步伐，这回他显得沉稳多了。“你可能比Coulman要好。”他犹豫地说。

“这我同样不能保证。”Finch再次回道，看到学校的轮廓在远处一点点清晰起来。不幸的是，细小的雨珠也在此刻开始下落，Finch只好认命地蹲下身去，从皮箱里取出自己的伞。他听到男生嘟囔了句什么，大概是“这么多书”之类的。

“你自己用就行。”当Finch把伞打开时，Reese已经自觉地走到了一米开外。

“跟我站在一起的时候你可不能这么疯，”Finch说，“我不能看着你淋湿。”

“没那个必要。”男生仍然没有要走过来的打算。

“快点，Mr.Reese，我说不定还会是你的老师呢。”Finch假装严肃地说道，这句话终于成功地让高个子青年钻到了伞下。

“只是也许而已。”青年抱怨着他的专断，却伸出一只手把伞接了过来。“我比你高一点。”他像是怕Finch不懂似的解释道。

“看得出来。”Finch为这个大男孩的体贴愉悦地耸了耸肩。

雨很快就下大了，是正如Finch所料的那种瓢泼大雨。暴雨击打地面的噪声让他们不得不把聊天时的音量放大，又在被强风吹得倾斜的雨珠的威胁下把身体靠得更紧。

“再见，Finch。”他们分别的时候，Reese还是没听他的劝站到了雨里。男生不停眨着眼以抗拒雨水的洗礼，Finch这才发现他有双相当漂亮的绿眼睛。

“你可不能在背后叫我Old Finch之类的绰号。”他笑着打趣说，“再见，John，谢谢你的拔刀相助。”

男生拍着篮球跑远了，Finch站在原地大喊着提醒他小心感冒――他正在学着为人师长，从这个男孩开始关心起。

“你比我妈还啰嗦！”男生在雨里尽其所能地大声喊道，Finch能隐约辨别出他嘴角的那个愉快的弧度。青年修长的腿轮番加速迈动，他奔跑着，像只矫健的、天不怕地不怕的豹子。

======

TBC（又开始作了orz）

20160214


	2. Chapter 2

[02]

Reese趴在自己的课桌上，咬着笔杆对着今天的数学作业发呆。Finch还真他妈成了他们的新数学老师。他教课比老Coulman要好得多，从这点上真看不出来他是个没有教龄的年轻人；但与他的水平成正比的是作业难度，Reese卡在了第一道选择题上――他本来都可以一路顺风直到第九题的。

他叹了口气，斜着眼睛往窗口看出去，下午三点的阳光一点点变成炫目的金橘色，今天有一个适合打球的好天气。如果一切顺利的话，放学后他就可以――

“Reese，Mr.Finch叫你去趟办公室。”班长Carter走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，大概是因为刚受了表扬而心情不错地朝他微笑，“好运。”

好运才有鬼。他懒懒地从桌上直起脊椎。他想不通Finch干嘛要在这个时候找他，毕竟老师找学生谈话的最佳时机永远是测验成绩出来之后。但他就等着这句通知呢，Finch今天早上已经提醒过他要找自己谈话了。该来的总要来不是么。

他穿过校园里的连廊，紫藤萝的叶子已经不复春夏时的碧绿，廊道的右边就是空荡荡的操场，那才是他的领域。

其实他大可以选择不去，就像去年老Coulman心血来潮地想找他谈话时那样，Finch看上去可比那老头子好欺负多了。但他不知怎么就一路走到了Finch的独立办公室――天知道他是怎么说服吝啬的领导的――直到要抬手敲门才意识到自己这一路上甚至没动过要放他鸽子的念头。

他含混地喊了声报告，Finch在门内倒是回答得清楚干脆。他推开门走进去，数学老师连灯也没开，只是借着西沉的阳光在读些什么。斜阳透过宽大的玻璃窗，从Finch的侧面穿过去，金色的光芒笼罩着他的全身，这让这个二十来岁的青年看上去有种毛茸茸的柔和感。

“Mr.Reese。”Finch收起了他的书，微微拖长尾音喊他，带着七分严肃和三分熟人见面时的打趣。现在他知道了，Finch确实对每个学生都这么彬彬有礼，他喊每个人先生小姐，却又神奇地没有显得虚伪做作，反倒由此迅速获得了一大批学生的喜爱。

Reese偶尔也会听到别人在课间谈论Finch。女生说他从容优雅像得像是个上流社会的人，男生说他着装古板不过课教得不赖，好学生说他博学多识又有耐心，差学生说他严肃过头让人喘不过气。Fusco发表完意见后用手肘捅了捅Reese，想要好哥们儿也参与一下课间话题。Reese憋了半天只能说出一句“他挺好的”，弄得聊得正欢的大家都有点扫兴。

要让Reese跟人家讨论Finch，他最想说的其实是你们都没资格在背后议论他，因为最先认识他的人分明是我。

“你今天下午好像有点没精神。”Finch端详了一下他的脸色，“怎么了？”

“把大好的运动时光耗在办公室，我想想都觉得郁闷。”Reese回答他，用一只腿支撑自己的重量，懒懒地倚着办公桌。他和Finch说话的时候总有点没大没小，大概是第一天戏剧性的相遇的后遗症，而Finch从来没就这一点指责过他，这让青年的心底没由来冒出一点愉悦――就好像他是个特别的存在。

“正是上帝在提醒你，你该弥补学习上的漏洞了，John。”Finch在朝学生说教的时候有时会直接叫他们的名字，这也是Reese的一个新发现，好像他在借用这种技巧来舒缓语气一样――实际上这根本没必要，Finch的脾气不温不火，面对谁都把分寸拿捏得恰到好处。

他沉默着，没有接话。

“我注意到，你的数学成绩一直在B和C之间挣扎；而且从这个星期的作业来看，你的基础不错，但只要题目难度稍微上去一点，你的解答就会变成一些……”数学老师皱了皱眉，努力搜刮着自己的词汇库，“我无法理解的非正规数学语言。”

这种过于小心翼翼的措辞让青年莫名感到烦躁。他换了条腿来支撑身体，“你就是想说我在胡说八道。”

这下Finch反倒成了猝不及防被直白的言语刺到的人，他小幅度地挥了一下右手，大概是在艰难地思忖着怎样才能把话说得更委婉，“我的本意不是这样，John……我是想告诉你，我觉得你可以做得更好。”

Reese只顾把视线固定在桌面的一小块凹陷上。Finch跟着他陷入沉默，丝毫没有要逼他开口的意思，而这却让他更加不自在了。

“Coulman觉得我四肢发达头脑简单。”他最终还是没有敌过这种令人不适的寂静，低着头如此说道。

“噢。”年轻的老师发出不明意味的语气词，甚至调皮地朝Reese歪了歪头，“你觉得你是这样吗？”

Reese用一种看傻子的眼神看着他。

“你显然不认为他是对的，是吗？”Finch朝他露出微笑，丝毫不在意他自高而下的眼神是如何满藏鄙夷，“而我也是这样认为的，John。你是个好孩子，你值得的评价该远远高于这种并不高明的老师的贬低。”

“好孩子？”青年艰难地把这两个词从喉咙里吐出来，英气的眉毛死死锁在一起。

“聪明而且善良。”而他的老师却像是嫌自己的夸奖不够通俗易懂似的补充道。

“……你真的这样想？”Reese轻声问道。他感到自己的手心有些汗湿，刚想往裤子上抹，但Finch不知怎么就看透了他的心思，递上一块浅蓝色的手帕。

“用不着。”这下他更加窘迫了，不好意思接过那块干净的手帕，只能岔开两只手。Finch这次没有强求，他露出一个善解人意的笑，起身为他取了一张纸巾。

“当然了，我相信你。”Finch用他那真诚又轻快的语调说。Reese低着头，捏着皱巴巴的纸一下一下地抹过掌心，不说话。

“试着好好学，可以吗？”数学老师趁热打铁，“数学很有意思的，John，你学了就知道。”

他发出了怀疑的哼声，“我可不――”

“好了，好了，”Finch无奈地笑着打断他，“别在这儿抱怨了。打球去吧，Mr.Reese，只是别忘了写作业。当然了，有不懂的地方可以来问我。”

Reese终于等到他最期待的那句话了，按理说他现在应该欢呼着头也不回地冲出去，可是一个念头突然击中了他，像一道惊雷把他钉在了原地。

“怎么了？”

“我在想……”Reese趁着自己没有后悔，赶紧把后面半句话说了出来，“我想在你这儿写完作业。”

Finch惊讶地看了看他，然后他们一起环顾四周，“这儿？”

“我乱说的。”青年的脸颊开始诚实地发红，他重新垂下了眼帘。

“不――我是说，这没问题――如果你觉得这对你的学习有利的话。”Finch赶紧回道，深怕一不小心就浇熄了学生的热情，“我四点半下班回家，你只要上完了课就可以过来。”

“……真的可以这样？”Reese小心翼翼地看向他。

“为何不呢。”坐着的数学老师回给他一个灿烂的笑容，镜片后那双大而蓝的眼睛里闪着真诚的光。

======  
TBC.

20160214


	3. Chapter 3

[03]

Reese发誓，他真的不是故意在Finch的数学课上睡着的――他努力让自己认真听讲已经将近两个星期了，他相信Finch也把这点看在了眼里。但是今天是特殊情况。昨晚那个人在他们家留宿了，确切来说是妈妈的房间……他不知道自己干嘛要像耗子一样留心隔壁房间的响动，爸爸已经去世很多年了，而妈妈在这半年来才交了第一个新男友，就算他们之间发生了啥也很正常，至少那不是Reese能够左右的。但是……他就是没有办法哄骗自己睡着。他在全然的黑暗里辗转反侧了大半个晚上，当东方的第一缕光线渗进米黄色窗帘时，他才受怜悯般得到了一个多小时的浅眠。

可是，瞧瞧今天，周一上午的第一节课就是数学，他们还开启了Reese最不擅长的几何章节。就算Finch讲课再怎么出彩，他也没办法阻止海浪般的睡意一点点将自己淹没。

他是被指关节敲击课桌发出的笃笃声惊醒的。Finch一只手拿着书，另一只手缓缓撤离了他的桌子。他睡眼朦胧地抬头去看，数学老师没有停下他的讲解，甚至没有分给他一个多余的目光，但――

上帝啊，他大概又免不了一次那种Finch独有的柔和却让人无法逃避的“关怀”了。

他慢吞吞地把今天要写的作业从书包里取出来，然后转过身把书包挂到了椅背上。笔盖已经打开，他却没有立刻动笔写，反倒趁着这间办公室的主任不在，转过头看向Finch那张干净整洁得不像男人用的办公桌。桌上除了教师资料和一堆书以外几乎没有别的杂物，白色的瓷杯被摆在角落，里面总是盛着一种绿色的饮品，Finch说那叫煎绿茶。

他的老师在这时走了进来，一点也没有对他的存在感到惊奇。

“你来了。”他只是用那种惯常的轻快语调说出这个既定的事实，Reese嗯了一声，这就算打过了招呼。

他的视线追随着对方在黑色的办公椅里坐下，把一沓纸张摆到面前，大概是要批的试卷什么的。Finch批作业的时候很认真――他做什么事都有种常人无法企及的认真劲儿――少见阳光的白皙右手握着红笔，在纸张上空灵动地飞舞，于是那些钩叉圈全部变成了完美的艺术品，即使是错误也是温和的，从不让人感觉受到侮辱。那是来自这个男人的温柔的提醒，不伤害你，却激励你变得更好。

数学老师先是自顾自批了半张，在即将翻面时才后知后觉地意识到了来自学生的视线。于是他朝Reese的方向看过去，一小缕柔软的棕色发丝随着这个转头的动作垂到额前。“怎么了？”

Reese盯着那缕带着夕阳的光泽的头发，差点没能及时回过神。

“你不问我？”他盯着他，没头没尾地发问。

Finch愣了一下，接着很快反应了过来。他开始微笑，“我在等你说呢。”

Reese被这句自信满满的话噎了一下，有点不服自己的心思又一次被看破。他撅了撅嘴，“你凭什么以为我要告诉你？”

“你要是不想说，今天就不会来。”更成熟一点的那位还是不温不火地微笑，一点也没在意他的小脾气。

青年的想法被他说穿，只好沉默着开始转动自己的水笔，让它连着掉了三次。

在水笔第四次被他甩飞，并在纸张上划出一道歪扭的线条之际，Reese终于重新开了口。

“Finch，”他轻声喊道，摒息等待着对方像往常一样纠正他，“是Mr.Finch”――这次却没有等到。他抬头去看，Finch只是默默地注视着他，他只好飞快地收回目光。

“我们是朋友吗？”他极小声地发问，自己都有点担心对方能不能听得清。然后他听到了一声轻笑，这种意义不明的笑声总是让Reese感到紧张。

“我很荣幸你把我定义为朋友，John。”被提问的男人是这么说的，语调之真诚让Reese有点无措地点了点头。

然后他舔了舔嘴唇，终于下定决心告诉他昨晚的事，不知怎么又谈到了他那战死沙场的父亲。他说得有点语无伦次，时间顺序好像也没有理得很好，因为他本来没想说那么多。但是Finch就是有这样的魔力，你看着他沉静的蓝眼睛，就觉得可以把所有烦恼都交付给他。

“……所以我在课上睡着了，我很抱歉。”他以一句道歉结束了自己的讲述，不知怎的有点喘不过气来，说出这些话好像比打完一场篮球赛还累。

“我从没有责怪你的意思。”他顿了顿才开口，好像是特意给他平复心情的时间，然后继续轻柔地说道，“现在你感到好点了吗？”

“我不知道，或许吧。”

“说出来总会感觉好点的。”Finch体谅地笑了笑，“为你的父亲感到遗憾，John，我想我能体会到你的感受……”他的后半句话带着少见的忧郁，Reese能够察觉到对方脸上一瞬间泄露出的那点失落，但是还没等他鼓足勇气询问，那个人就已经重新调整好了自己的状态。

“但是，Mr.Reese，我可不会鼓励你一直这样消极下去。你知道……生活总在继续，如果你能从过去的悲伤中走出来，未来总有新的惊喜在等着你。”好像是要印证自己所说的话一样，他变魔法般捧出了一个模样漂亮的甜品盒，“你或许会想要尝一个？这家店的甜甜圈味道相当不错。”

Reese看向他的眼神里有种不可思议，“你请我吃东西？”

“只是些小点心，别弄得好像我逼你吃毒药似的。”Finch把盒子递过来，他下意识地接过了，“你也可以把它当成来自老师的奖励。”

“奖励什么？”打开盒子，清一色的草莓味。天，他真像个姑娘。

“上周五的测验，虽然仍然只有B，但是离A已经很近了，你的进步很明显。”他笑笑地看着他，“我说什么来着？生活处处有惊喜。”

那个晴朗的下午，Reese难得没有在完成作业的下一秒就直奔操场，他和Finch分享着那一盒甜甜圈，有一搭没一搭地聊天，直到Finch锁上办公室的门。

Finch好像并不愿意聊起他自己，反而很乐意听Reese在他身边唧唧喳喳地说起一些学校里的新闻轶事。他会一边飞快地批改学生的作业，一边时不时微微点头表示自己在听――他确实在听，也会因为听到Reese某些夸张又充满乐趣的讲述而忍俊不禁。Reese喜欢他的笑容，那是和打球时飞洒的汗水、奔跑时感受到的阳光与风，还有女生飞扬的裙角一样妙不可言的事物。

======  
TBC.（为自己的鸡血程度感到吃惊）  
20160215


	4. Chapter 4

[04]

John Reese变了，所有人都能感受到。

第一点，最直观的，他的成绩好了许多。高二开学近两个月，他的各科成绩一路攀升，难看的C和D基本消失不见，偶尔还会冒出几个闪亮亮的A让人另眼相看。

第二点是热爱八卦的同学们发现的，热衷于勾搭女孩的校草Reese用在把妹上的时间越来越少；而与之成反比的，他花在数学老师那儿的时间却在大幅增加。多神奇。

第三点是由其他篮球队队员发现的，他们的队长在课余打篮球的次数有所下降，虽说他从没有落下过一次集训，但是约他打球可是越来越难了。每次勾着他的脖子询问都只能得到相同的敷衍回答，“数学老师把我扣住了”。

切切切，鬼才信咧，John Reese什么时候真的在意一个老师过？

“你没有跟我说真话，John。”名叫Zoe Morgan的女孩子撅着嘴，明显对她的朋友含糊的回答很不满意。

“什么？我当然说了真话，Zoe。”Reese放下他的叉子，“我的时间都耗在办公室了，你随时都可以去侦查。”

“我干嘛要去侦查？我又不是在否定这一点。”Morgan快速地挥了一下手，“但我可不相信你会突然间用功起来，还说什么要好好学习，就算――”她制止了对方的插话，音量微微提高，“你是真的想用功，这也不是我想知道的根本原因。”

Reese无可奈何地盯着她，然后他笑了出来，一边笑一边摇头，“你真搞笑，Zoe，我自己都不知道有什么‘根本原因’，我得说你对挖掘秘密这件事的热忱已经上升到偏执的地步了，简直像是得了妄想症。”

而女生只是不动声色地听他说完了这段半开玩笑的话，褐色的眼眸平静地盯着他，这种目光让Reese不由得感到心里发毛。Morgan就是这样，她生气也从来不会大喊大叫，而是要竭尽所能地找出别人的弱点，再击溃他的防线――老天，他才不想又被这个巫女捉住什么把柄再狠狠损一顿。

他冷静了一下，觉得还是服软为妙，但Zoe没有给他开口的机会。

“Mr.Finch――”Reese一听到这个名字就下意识地绷紧了，他看到女生为此露出了一个得逞的微笑，“他真的很好，是不是？”

“……你想干嘛？”他没有正面回答她，心里涌起不安。

女孩还在朝他微笑，笑得就像Reese的什么小尾巴早已被她揪在了手心里，“你那么喜欢他。”

“我才――”意识到自己的音量足够吸引整个餐厅的人的注意，他赶紧压低了嗓音，“我才没有！”

等等，上帝，他刚才说了什么。他干嘛要否认？他真的很喜欢Finch，喜欢这个数学老师，这有什么好否认的？但是女孩嘴角的微笑扩大了，她微微眯起细长的眼睛，恰到好处的妆容让她看起来神秘又美丽……这是她获胜时的专属表情。Reese的心一点点沉了下去。

“啊哦，”女孩的语调愉快得像是在唱歌，“现在可是真相大白喽。”

“不明白你在说什么。”

“你明白的。”女孩还在微笑。

“我不明白。”他气乎乎地说。

“好吧，你总会明白的。”女孩心情好得一点没打算跟他争执，她往嘴里塞进最后一颗草莓，站起来，像是抚摸自家小狗一样拍了拍Reese的头。

Reese躺在床上，在黑暗里睁大眼睛，直到现在他还在想今天中午和Morgan的对话。明白了吗？他真的没明白，但隐约间他又觉得自己早就明白了。答案呼之欲出，他却没有办法把那个词从自己的喉咙口揪出来。

他烦躁地叹了口气，翻了个身，开始回想起今天下午在Finch的办公室里的情形。

Finch在给他讲历史题，从古希腊一路讲到古罗马，他的讲解比历史老师的要详细得多。其实Reese根本无意听那么多跟书本不相关的知识，但是Finch常常一讲就停不下来――这也算是Reese的一个新发现：Finch虽然是一个数学老师，但却博学到几乎可以回答Reese任何学科的任何问题；而且作为一个理科生，他在文学和艺术方面的知识量大到Reese觉得他完全可以做全职教师。但显然，低调趁我的Finch是万万不会承认他的才学是多么令人惊叹的，他只会在Reese惊讶又崇敬的目光中谦逊地一笑，再趁机语重心长地教育他应该多读点书。

Reese才不在意这些厚重又繁琐的历史，或是其他的什么文学艺术，他感兴趣的是Finch给他讲题这件事本身。每次Finch情不自禁地开始口若悬河的时候，他都会用手肘把下巴一撑，放心大胆地盯着他看上好几分钟，让动听的男中音在耳边温柔地回响――这就是他最喜欢的一段时光了。

不知道为什么，和Finch待在一起的时间越多，他对这个看似平凡的数学老师就越感兴趣。奇怪的是，从什么时候开始，观察Finch这件事对他的吸引力已经变得和他心心念念的篮球运动一样大了？那双睿智的蓝眼睛在他眼里一天比一天更加温柔，那些不自觉的舔嘴唇或是扶眼镜之类的小动作也让他越来越为之着迷，还有他一本正经地喊他“Mr.Reese”的时候、因为自己的进步而用轻松愉快的语调喊他“John”的时候……

“我才不喜欢他！”不不不，这句话不能更假了，他怎么可能不喜欢Finch呢？他怎么可能不喜欢这样迷人的一个老师呢？

“你总会明白的。”Morgan怪腔怪调的话语重又回荡在他的脑海。

噢，上帝啊耶稣啊圣母玛利亚啊――

一种近乎恐惧的激动把他从温暖的被窝里狠狠拽了出来，他紧紧揪着棉被，想要大口喘气却又被扼住了呼吸。

“你那么喜欢他。”是啊，是啊，我那么喜欢他。

老天啊，我怎么就喜欢他了。

被迫接受这个现实之后，John·万人迷·Reese在黑暗里长叹一声，自暴自弃地把自己摔回床垫里。床板和人体相击发出闷响，正如年轻火热的心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳。  
======  
TBC.（总算憋出了见鬼的过渡章，逢三必卡的魔咒被解除了）  
20160216


	5. Chapter 5

[05]

Finch脚步平稳地走在回家的路上。两个月的时间足够他对这条二十分钟步程的归途建立起深刻的条件反射，他微微低着头，任由思绪不受拘束地滑向远方。

John。当然是John。仅仅因为初见时这个年少气盛的年轻人的出手相助，他一直都对这个学生抱有相当的好感，相应地，他花在这个学生上的时间也偏心的比他人要多得多；值得庆幸和欣慰的是，作为一个老师，他的付出并不是单向的，如同泼出去的水；相反，他可以充满自信地说，他最看好的学生同样喜爱他、信任他，并且正不断努力着，只为不辜负他的期望。还有别的几十个青春年少的孩子，他们同样喜爱他、尊敬他，一个老师做到这种程度，他相信自己总算是对得起这个职业了。

但是最近，他最喜爱的学生好像出了些小问题，不仅捂着不肯让他知晓，甚至在一点点远离他――这也是让他最感到疑惑并且担心的一点。

问题大概是出在星期二――按照他的推算。从星期三开始，John在数学课上就很少抬头了。Finch一开始以为他在神游，但是被叫起来回答问题时，他的思路依然准确清晰；然后就是拒绝交流，男生在周三早晨的数学课后找到自己，含含糊糊地说了个蹩脚的理由――他有点忘了那是什么，大概是光顾着观察他的学生有些古怪的神态了――之后的两天就再也没有在他的办公室出现过。今天是星期五。

突兀的石子滚过地面的声音划过了他的思维。

他猛然停下了脚步。

有人在跟踪他――是谁？那些人？还是又只是来自街头混混的找茬？他的心跳因为前一种猜测而陡然加快了，肾上腺素因为激动和恐惧而大量分泌，他的呼吸则开始微不可察地颤抖。他看了一眼道路，再过一个拐角就是他租来的公寓了，无论如何也不能把人引到家里去。

他深吸了一口气。“无论你是谁，请你立即出现在我面前。”至少他的声音还能保持冷静，这倒是令人欣慰。

接着就是慢吞吞的步履挪动的声音，鞋底沮丧地和粗糙的地面摩擦着。

“是我。”

他用一种自己甚至不敢想象的速度转过身去，甚至因为惊讶和运动过速而产生了一瞬间的眩晕。

“John！”他又惊又怒，一时间忘记了礼仪。

“别生气，好吗……我可以解释。”背着单肩包的青年用一种畏缩的姿态站在他的面前，那双湿润的绿眼睛因为歉意而低垂了目光。

“那你最好给我一个令人信服的理由。”他硬梆梆地说。

“……我不想回家，今天。”青年首先这么说道，然后抬眼观察他的反应――表情没有任何松动的迹象。

“你能想象吗？那个人……好吧，Miller叔叔，”青年艰难地吞咽了一下，“还有他的亲人，都将要到我家吃一顿晚餐！你猜那个――Miller叔叔――你猜他是怎么说的？‘家庭晚宴’！天呐！而且……谁知道这以后他们要干什么。”

“他们”明显指的就是作为中心人物的两个大人了。青年说着，难以忍受地揪住了自己的头发。

“所以你跟踪我？想要跑到我家里来？”这根本就构不成什么正当理由。Finch心里的怒火还在燃烧，他很想转头就走，并且勒令他的跟踪者赶快回家――这件事本就应该这么解决。但是……那双湿润的绿眸子跟他对视着，小狗一样可怜兮兮地祈求着他的原谅和怜悯。

他气乎乎地瞪着对方良久，最终还是一句重话都没能说出来。“如果我没发现你呢？你就一路跟到我的家门口？”他没好气地说。

“爬窗是个好选择――你说过你家在二楼。”青年说起话来还是有点胆怯，但大概他敏锐地意识到了自己的目的有望达成，更加谄媚地补了一句，“你也说过你不会做饭――只要我在的话，你绝对能够吃上满汉全席。”

Finch气得差点没把公文包拍上他的脑袋。

“我怎么跟你的父（pare）――母亲（mother）交代？”

“只要说补课，顺便寄宿就可以了。”青年逐渐放下心来，语气也更加大胆，“我妈忙着呢，她才不会管我那么多。”

“在学校随随便便就爽约，现在倒想起我这个老师来了？”Finch气不过，忍不住又讽刺了两句。

没想到青年一听这句话，重新变得支吾起来，脸颊也少见的开始发红，“那不一样啦……那是，那是因为……”

他犹豫了半天也没能把话讲完，Finch也没招呼他，转身就走，高个子男生三两步赶了上来。

趁着他打电话给Reese的母亲之际，青年倒是毫不客气地翻起了冰箱，倒腾起了食材。他挂掉电话，倚在玄关处想了想，翻出钥匙把书房给锁上了。这一切做完后他走到厨房，Reese已经穿上了他都快忘记自己塞在哪儿了的一件围裙，正在捋起校服的袖子。

“你倒是一点都不认生。”Finch好奇又好笑地打量他，两截露出的小臂的线条因为主人的勤奋锻炼而显得优美极了。

“你不是不做饭吗？为什么会有围裙？”Reese顺口问道，他进了厨房之后就没停下手上的动作。

“房东太太留下的。”Finch觉得自己干站着有些过意不去，他开始解西装外套的纽扣，“要我帮忙吗？”

“只要你会洗菜切菜。”Reese一边指了指被放在流理台上的两只土豆一边抱怨，“你家的厨房像是被扫荡过一样干净。”

Finch因为这个比喻而笑了出来，“你不能指望一个不会做饭的单身汉的冰箱里能有多么丰富。”

男生的手顿了顿，又立刻恢复了动作。“我可以一直给你做饭。”他的语气轻松得像个玩笑。

Finch倒是为了这个玩笑笑开了，“那我很快就会被校长开除的。”

Reese没有笑。

吃完简朴又让人心满意足的一餐后，Finch用餐巾抹了抹嘴角，站了起来，“我去洗盘子。”

Reese紧跟着他站了起来，“我来吧。”

“你已经犒劳过我的胃了，Mr.Reese，”Finch又变回了那个嘴边永远挂着温柔的笑的数学老师，“该让你灵巧的双手解脱了。”

男生看上去还想坚持，Finch一边收拾着盘子一边故意问他，“你的家庭作业做完了没？”

这下男生彻底服输了，他做出一个难以置信的表情。“你这个魔王。”他嘟囔道，音量却足以让Finch听清。

“是你自己跑到我的巢穴来的。”Finch笑着回道，“好啦，书房堆了杂物不能进，自己找个地方坐；想看电视也可以。”

这一天里两人的最后一次小小的争执是围绕着谁睡沙发展开的。Finch坚持不能让一个孩子――“我都十七了！”Reese辩解道――睡沙发，而且自己的身材明显更适合那块窄小的区域。

“干脆一起睡得了。”Reese脱口而出。一阵诡异的沉默之后，他自己先摆摆手把这个方案否决掉了。“好吧，我睡床。”他无奈地说。Finch对这个顺从自己的回答感到满意，然后答应了和他一起看会儿电视。

Reese握着遥控器先转了一轮，Finch拒绝和他一起欣赏NBA球赛，高中生则反过来表示对世界新闻没有兴趣。

“啊，在放《罗生门》。”

Reese只扫了一眼，“不要。”

“这个台在讲考古呢。”

“不要。”又切过去。

“噢！费加罗的――”

“不要歌剧！”Reese再一次拒绝了他的请求，大喊了一声后快速地把台切到了下一个频道。Finch终于对这个霸道的家伙感到生气了，他瞪着他沉默了两秒，突然间伸手去抢对方手里的遥控器。而坏心眼的高中生显然早有准备，长期的篮球训练让他不知道比自己一个死读书的家伙敏捷了多少倍，他丝毫不出意料地夺了个空。

幼稚的青年得意地大笑，但是Finch已经愤愤地把身子转了回去，打定主意要这个没礼貌的家伙主动道歉。男生在下一秒扑了上来，亲热又毫无顾忌地环住了他的肩膀。

“嗨，开个玩笑而已，你不会这么容易就生气了吧？”Reese还在盯着他笑，一副没脸没皮的样子，温暖潮湿的呼气直直扑到他的脖子上。Finch在自己裸露的皮肤被激起一片鸡皮疙瘩前挣脱了他。

“Mr.Reese，请你注意界限！”

“噢，抱歉。”青年显然也意识到了，立马慌慌张张地把手收了回来，脸竟然一下子变得比他还红。

Finch叹了口气，对这个没规矩的学生没一点办法。“只是一句提醒。”他无奈地说。

“是啊是啊，提醒我Mr.Finch是个private person。”理亏的青年不甘心地吐了吐舌头。

“Private person？”Finch为这个形容歪了歪头，他露出一个思索的表情，又让它又渐渐转化成了一个微笑，“Private person。是的，这是个很适合我的形容。”

======

TBC.

20160218


	6. Chapter 6

[06]

在还称得上愉快地共度了一个周末――实际上只有周五的晚上和周六的上午，Finch坚决要求他的学生回家去――之后，这对师生平淡地回归了他们惯常的相处模式。

……至少表面上是这样。

接踵而来的是期中考，Reese在他的七门必修考试中拿到了五个A，其中包括数学，这样的好成绩为他赢得了那些高高在上的好学生们的另眼相看。女孩子们迷他迷得更深了，无论成绩好差都会在课间凑过来请教他进步的秘诀，有几个胆大的还会千方百计地向他暗示更加深入的联系。Reese被无数种刺鼻或相对不那么刺鼻的香水味熏得头都发晕，偏又不能不讲情理地飞奔去篮球场――实际上去了也没用，女孩子们会蜂拥而至，心甘情愿地坐在树荫底下等上一个小时再继续发问。

Finch对他的这个学生受欢迎的程度一点也没感到意外。他一开始就知道，这个英俊阳光的高个子男孩是个多么迷人的人物，无论是他的外表还是内在；所以当Reese烦躁地在屋子里一边转着圈一边和他抱怨那些惹人烦的女孩子时，他只是带着微笑不置一语，继续扮演着他聆听者的角色。

手中的红笔突然消失了。他愣了一秒，接着无可奈何地抬起头来，男生俯身在他的办公桌前，左手修长的手指灵巧地转动着红笔，那双绿眼睛则幽幽地盯着自己。John在他面前越来越没大没小，而自己竟然从来没有真正想要去纠正他。

“又怎么啦。”他叹了口气，发现自己的语调比想象中还要温柔无奈，像是在对待自己最宠溺的那个孩子。

John是吗？他的脑中闪过这个念头，却又立即话语被打断了。

“你到底有没有在听？”男生朝他发问，责难似的。

“我当然在听。”他说着，毫无意义地伸手去捉那支近在咫尺的红笔，男生立刻把手往后一移，在他的瞪视中露出一个小小的得意笑容。

“那我该怎么办？我是说，她们这么烦。”

“你要我给你出主意？”他顿住了手上的动作，在那双绿眼睛里得到了默认。他垂下眼帘，因为陷入思考而微微蹙起了眉。

他也有过类似的经历：大学的时候，一些主动的追求者莫名其妙就会围到他的身边，让他无论干什么事情都或多或少受到了些阻碍。这时候――他忍不住笑了起来――奈森就会出现在他身旁，然后……把那些女孩的注意力全部吸引到自己身上。

“你笑什么？”Reese声音里有些不满。

“噢，抱歉，只是想起了一些事情。”他收回笑容，同时无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

笔掉在了桌上，他再次伸出手，但是首先捉到它的仍然是另外一人。“我没有处理过类似情况，但我想……你或许可以找个女朋友？”Finch老老实实地承认道，他突然来了兴致，“你好像从没交过女朋友。”

“怎么可能！”男生因为（自认为）被质疑了魅力而生气地直起身子，“我有过一打女朋友！只是你没见到过罢了！”

“好吧，我道歉。”Finch因为他的激动而忍不住发笑，“那为什么现在一个也没有了？”

室内沉寂了三秒，他能听到男生加重的呼吸声。

“因为你。”Reese低声说道。但还没等他来得及消化这句有歧义的短语，男生立马用高了许多倍的音量做了个补充说明，“谁让我在你这里耗了这么多时间。”

Finch这下真真切切地笑了出来，“看在上帝的份上，Mr.Reese，我可从来都无意干涉甚至阻碍到你的情感生活。你大可以向我请个假，然后用这段美好的傍晚时光去和女孩子看个电影――你知道这并不是一个强制要求，就算不来，你也只需在第二天给我一个简单的解释就行了。”

男生看上去一点也没有为这些话而感到放松一些，日光灯为他投下长长的阴影，他就那么笔直地站在阴暗和沉默里。

“你真这么想？”他轻轻问道。

“当然。”Finch注意到他在阴影里晦涩的神情，心里竟然冒出一种奇特的不安。

男生没有马上做出回应。他只是用那双深沉的绿眼睛凝视着他，让他莫名为这一瞬间加快了心跳。

“我想告诉你一件事。”他最终开口说道，嗓音低沉又带着犹豫。

他露出一个鼓励的微笑作为回应。

“其实我有喜欢的人。”男生因为不安而不断地窥探着他的神情，他只好尽可能地让自己显得温和又值得信赖。

“那个人是――”他停在了一个可能的音节上，然后又把它硬生生堵在了舌尖，Finch看到他做出了一个挣扎的表情。

“――是一个男人。”

这下Finch也惊讶到了差点被自己的口水噎死的地步，他深呼吸了一次，暗暗希望自己的表情没有因为太过惊讶而伤到面前这个男孩。

“男人。”他挣扎着（努力不挣扎得那么明显）说。

“是的。”男生也同样挣扎着回道。

“噢……哦。”他再度深吸了一口气，“好吧。”

“你被我吓到了吗，Finch？”Reese轻声问道，眼睛也没有看向他，仿佛真的在害怕自己的坦白会吓到他的数学老师。

“不，我没――好吧，说实话我有。”Finch说着，因为莫名的尴尬而干咳了一声，“我没想到你会――”

“我不是同性恋。”男生猜到他的思想，有点焦躁地打断了他，“我只是……我只是喜欢他一个人。”

“……好吧。”他这么说道，似乎已经完全消化了这个信息了。似乎。他们沉默了几秒来平复各自的情绪，然后Finch突然想到什么似的歪了歪头，“你刚才还在抱怨我占用了你的课余时间，所以你的暗恋对象到底是――”

他的声音戛然而止，而男生的表情已经紧张到了有些扭曲的程度。

“所以大概只有篮球队的朋友才会让你心动喽？”

站着的高中生因为这句话的结束而突然间变成了一只泄了气的皮球。Finch说不上来那是为什么，但总之……他就是像只泄了气的皮球。

“我真是要为你的情商和推理能力唱上三百首赞美歌才行，Finch。”男生有些咬牙切齿地说道，Finch则疑惑地皱起了眉。

“不是？”男生气乎乎地把那只红笔拍在了他面前（他干嘛那么生气？），他下意识地把它攥在手里，“你上哪儿去？”他愣愣地看着对方收拾东西的背影。

“我不想跟你这个傻瓜待在同一个屋子里！”男孩气冲冲地说道，莫名其妙而且劈头盖脸的责难让他不舒服地皱起了眉。或许他的确把这个学生惯得太厉害了。

“还有一件事，明天你不必来了。”他在对方没有踏出屋子前这么说道。为了这个，他原本准备了一大堆致歉的说辞，但怎么也没想到最终它们一点也没被用上。

“你说什么？”Reese回过头，眼里带着惊讶和愤怒。

“我有私人的约会要赴，Mr.Reese，你可以自由地在外面做些你想做的事，而不用继续跟一个傻瓜在一起浪费时间了。”

“约会？”男生惊讶地喊道，他三两步冲了回来，“和谁的约会？”

“我想我并没有必要向你告知。”他扶了扶眼镜，用自己最平静最冷淡的嗓音说道。

======

TBC.（和谁约会很好猜吧，但是阿宅为什么那么惊讶大概不好猜2333）

20160220


	7. Chapter 7

[07]

“在为什么事烦心吗，Harold？你看起来有些心不在焉的。”Grace温和的声音飘进他的耳朵，他这才回过神来，并且抱歉地意识到自己在对方讲到激动处的时候走神了。

“我很抱歉。”他露出一个带着歉意的微笑，右手下意识地揉了揉鼻梁，“没什么事，只是……一个学生。”在他们等着上菜的空闲里，温柔可爱的美术老师正在跟他讲述高中课本里那些值得挖掘和探索的内容，由此又引出了她的课堂上的一些轶事，而Finch也因此莫名地从对方充满趣味的讲述里游离了出来。他的确想到了那个跟自己产生了一点小矛盾的高中生。

“学生？”她充满疑惑地重复，随即劝慰地笑了起来，“或许是哪个不听话的孩子的成绩让你担忧了？说实话，Harold，这样年轻却又如此负责的老师我可找不着第二个了，但是……我想这无论如何也不应该成为你在餐桌上走神的正当理由。”女老师佯装嗔怪地说，没有压下嘴角的笑容，但她只收获了对方更加浓重的歉意。

“实在抱歉，Grace――但是那个孩子并不是因为成绩才让我担心的。我有些……更加复杂的理由。”Finch如实说道，同时在这位好朋友的脸上看到了一丝她试图隐藏起来的好奇。他并不想把整件事告诉第三方，John大概也不会乐意的，但是……他犹豫着。或许他可以跟他的朋友聊聊这个？毕竟一个敏感善良的女老师在青春期男孩的情感问题上的见解肯定要比他这个一直被Nathan嘲笑“情感迟钝”的男人要独到得多。

“或许你可以跟我说说？如果这不是什么秘密的话。”Grace小心地发问，然后露出了一个温暖的笑容，“我很乐意替你――你们――解决这个问题，如果我真的能帮上什么忙的话。”

于是在做了删减之后，Finch把他和这个学生的相处以及昨天下午发生的事如实讲述给了他的朋友。Grace安安静静地听着，同时低头吃着她那份先被端上来的煎牛排，她确实是个很好的聆听者，但是让Finch不能理解的一点是――为什么她在还没有听完的时候就那么了然地笑出了声？Finch确信自己的语气是疑惑而略带着苦恼的，他着实想不出来自己的陈述里会带有什么隐藏的笑点。

“……我真的不知道他有什么好生气的，除非他是觉得我对他的隐私做了过多的窥探――”他疑惑地停了下来，“这有什么好笑的？”

本来只是吃吃笑着，努力想维持淑女形象的女老师因为这句话而终于受不了地放开了笑声，她一边尽可能地遏制自己的笑容来保持礼节，一边带着一种Finch看不懂的表情摇头，好像Finch说出的真的是一件很搞笑的事一样。

“哦，天，可怜的小男孩，我真同情他。”Grace首先发表了这么句让人摸不着头脑的评论，然后停了很久来恢复情绪。“如果我是可怜的John的话，我一定比他更加生气。”说这一句话时，她仍没能成功让自己的神情严肃起来。

Finch疑惑地皱了皱眉，“我不明白。”

“你当然不明白啦，我的朋友，”Grace说，她快乐地捂着嘴角，“抱歉这么说，但我想你确实不该责怪他那指责你是傻瓜的言论……你聪明灵活的脑袋真的没有告诉你这个显而易见的结论吗？那可爱的青春期男孩迷上你啦。”

“迷上――”Finch感觉自己受到了和昨天下午得知John喜欢男人时同样程度的冲击――甚至更甚，他感觉自己的脸颊飞快地红了起来。

“这不可能。我是他的老师！”他费了好大的力才控制住自己的音量，而服务生好巧不巧地在这个时候走了过来，他感到自己被好奇的眼光打量了一会儿。

Grace为好友的不可点化而叹了口气，“我连听你说的那些细节都能知道他的暗恋对象一定是你，而你是怎么做到和他相处了那么久却对这个事实毫无察觉的？”

“我毫无察觉是因为我从未用这种眼光来看待我们之间的关系。他怎么能对我抱有……抱有那种感情？”Finch在巨大的震撼中挣扎着，努力想要表达清楚自己，“我相当喜欢这个学生，但我的喜爱显然被维持在正常轨道内，我从来都没有把那些……相对亲密的接触……归结到除了师生交流以外的任何一种交往方式里去过。”

“这是必然的，Harold。”意识到这件事本身的严肃性，女老师收敛了自己的笑容，她的神色开始变得凝重，“我不知道你对他造成了怎样深刻的影响，才让他对一个老师有了这样的感情……但是，谁知道呢？或许他并不是认真的，毕竟他只是一个青春期的男孩，而你又对他很好。“

Finch没有接话。

“我很抱歉。”大概是他的脸色不是很好，敏感的女老师已经犹豫着开始向他道歉了。但其实她完全没有必要道歉，是她为自己指出了这个事实……一个他完全没有料想到的事实。

Finch摇了摇头，这时想要扯出一个笑容已经显得有些力不从心了。

“所以你打算怎么解决这件事？”

明天是星期五，或许他能找到时间和John聊一聊――如果他有这个勇气的话。作为一个老师，一个“傻瓜”，他该怎么跟暗恋了他好久，并且在昨天还跟自己吵了一场小架的男学生开口？他总不能一上去就大喇喇地明说“我知道你喜欢我”吧。

或许自己真的是太迟钝了，一旦经过旁人的点明，所有那些相处的片段都被赋予了新的含义。那些曾被他当作朋友甚至兄弟间的普通接触的亲密动作，青年那些有意无意擦过自己的皮肤的小动作，还有那双漂亮得惊人的绿眼睛里，专注得过了头的目光……

虽然他们之前已经共同欣赏了一部电影，但是这顿本该充溢着欢笑的晚餐终究还是毁于这个令人诧异又苦恼的话题。他们原本计划着在晚餐后一同散步，但是现在，普亚卢普的寒冷寂静的冬夜里，只有Finch一人在艰难地迈动着脚步。

明天是周五，他还有一节John所在班级的数学课要上。

他大概要花一整个晚上来思考该用怎样的表情来面对他的学生的目光了。

======

TBC.（是的，我开学了……）

20160226


	8. Chapter 8

[08]

周五的放学时分，Finch沉默地穿过三三两两并肩谈笑着的年轻人，径直朝自己的办公室走去，他的身后跟着同样闷声不响的高个子男生。

距离他们上周四在办公室里小小的争吵已经一整个星期了，Finch并没有如他想象中的那样，与对方进行了一场尴尬得要命的情感问题交流；事实上，他和John之间那种莫名的疏离已经持续一整个星期了。男生不仅这些天的下午没有在他的办公室出现过，甚至在课上也会刻意避开自己的目光。虽然那勉强可以算是一次“争吵”，但Finch完全想不明白青年究竟有什么别扭可以闹，毕竟最尴尬的人应该是自己不是么？对于“自己的男学生可能喜欢自己”这件事来说――“可能”这个词则完全出于他的内心对于这个论断的那种近乎侥幸的心态。

但这些都不是让Finch一反常态地在下课后干脆地截住慢吞吞地理着书本的男生，简短地说出“跟我来”之后转身就走的主要理由。

Reese走在他的身后，不情愿地跟上他急匆匆的脚步。在穿过冬日校园里光秃秃的紫藤萝廊道时，男生终于没忍住一步跨到他的身边开了口，“我今天约了人打球的。”

“那些可以等。”Finch没有对他留情面。青年摸了摸鼻子，不再说话。

“我只有三个问题要问你，Mr.Reese，然后你就可以去找你的同伴们了。”关上门后，Finch站在窗前朝他的高个子学生发问，甚至没有费心把自己安置到办公椅里，“请解释你脸上瘀伤的来处、连续三天上交的作业里歪歪扭扭的字还有这星期对我躲躲闪闪的态度。”

男生看上去被数学老师前所未有的气势汹汹吓住了，有点心虚地再次用右手摸了摸自己的鼻梁。

“我没有躲你。”他首先这么说道，没了下文。

Finch对这个回答感到不满，“我希望你能按顺序回答我的问题。”

Reese由此再次陷入沉默。今天的天气是多云，冬日的下午三点，没开灯的办公室里已经显得昏暗，他们就在昏暗里面对面站着。

“摔的。”他简短地说，低垂着眼帘。

“真的？”数学老师反问道，得到学生小幅度的点头。

“可我觉得你打架了，Mr.Reese。”这下高中生猛地抬起头来，看见他的老师对他露出了一个完全不能被称作笑容的微笑，“我不止有你一个学生的。”

Reese爆发出一声长叹――他还没有在Finch前面骂人的胆子――右手捂住额头，“弗斯科。”他说，下定决心要回去狠揍一顿那个胖子，再不济也要让他替自己跑一个星期的腿。

“是我要他说的。”Finch的语调在涉及其他人的时候放缓了一点，好像因为自己的行为而感到有些过意不去，“为什么和别人打架？”

Reese在那一瞬间绷紧了身体，他克制地吸了口气，摇了摇头，“你不会想知道的。”

“我觉得是你不想告诉我。”

高中生再次含糊地摇了摇头，他顿了两秒，决定岔开这个话题，“这是对你的第二个问题的回答。”他说着，缓缓地把自己的左手从口袋里抽了出来，手心缠着七扭八歪的绷带，上面仍有淡淡的血迹残留，“那是我右手的字。”

之前还在压抑着怒气的数学老师完全没有料到这个出人意料的回答，他周围的气场开始飞快地柔和下来，从更换站立姿势里就能看出他的惊讶和无措，“你为什么不告诉我？”

高中生这下仿佛终于找到了一个值得嗤笑的话题了，他把手重新插回口袋里，像是突然间有了气势一样把身子顺势向后倒去，吊儿郎当地倚在办公桌的侧面上。“你都有女朋友了，我干嘛还要老是来妨碍你呢，你不会嫌我烦吗？”他嘴角挂着半真半假的嘲讽笑容，眼睛没有看向Finch，语调像挑衅又像自暴自弃。

Finch站在那里，一句话都说不上来。他就知道他的这个麻烦的学生总是有情绪可以闹，但是怎么也想不到是出于这个原因。要是放在以前，他可能还会因为自己与生俱来的迟钝而摸不着头脑，但现在――他该怎么回答他？

“……你是我的学生，John。”Finch打破死寂开了口，这句话是目前他能想到的最好回答了。

Reese只抬起头扫了他一眼，“我知道。”

“那你就应该把我当成一个师长来看待。”他继续说，尽可能让自己的语调显得沉稳而严肃。

男生的回答没有立即跟上。

“我有。”他说，这次甚至没有抬起眼帘。

你真的有吗？Finch在心里苦笑，但他显然不能把这个问句说出来，房间里的大象*暂时还是让它待着比较好。

“那么我的私人生活根本就构不成阻碍你进步的影响因素。”

Reese没有说话，只是再度抬起头看了Finch一眼，那种眼神就像他有很多话想说一样，绿眼睛里包含了千言万语。

但最终他还是蜷缩在了自己的沉默里。

“你可以取消掉我们下午的……共处时间，你可以不告诉我你跟别人打架的理由，我都会尊重你的选择。”Finch继续说道，看着青年埋藏在阴影里的雕塑般的脸庞轮廓，还有那忽闪着的漂亮得过分的睫毛，“我总是相信你不会让我失望的，John。”

于是那蝴蝶翅膀般的睫毛近乎脆弱地抖动了一下。

“所以……”男生挣扎着开口，“你的女朋友真的是Ms.Hendriks？”

他是怎么打探到这个消息的？Finch在心里皱眉。犹豫了一瞬间之后，他近乎决绝地坦然说出了下一句话，而这甚至不完全是个谎言，“我很惊讶你知道这个。”

“你们很般配。”Reese说，Finch能听得出那低沉的嗓音之下微不可察的颤抖。不等Finch可能会对此做出的回应，他慌慌忙忙地直起了身子，“我可以走了吗？”

“当然。我很抱歉我之前误解了你，Mr.Reese。”

在房门发出清脆的落锁声后，Finch仍然一动不动地站在原地。良久，他挪动脚步，按下电灯开关，在光明笼罩室内的一瞬间发出叹息。

***

房间里的大象：比喻明摆着却没有被点破的事实。

======

TBC.（作吗？我也觉得orz）

20160305


	9. Chapter 9

[09]

直到期末考试结束，Reese都没有频繁地出现在他的办公室过。Finch心里被两种情感左右得七上八下，他为男生对自己的注意力的转移而感到如释重负，同时又敏锐地察觉到对方的心理状况一点也算不得健康――他真是受够了那双仿佛生来就饱含深情的绿眼睛的苦。他靠一个谎言拒绝了他，大概是作为报复，男生只用隐忍的目光也不肯让他好过，就连课堂上极偶尔的对视也让他心跳一滞，几乎为之失声。

古怪的是，这种令人担忧的状况并没有影响到Reese的成绩，Finch在和他的班主任寒暄的时候曾经有意无意地提到这个学生，后者对这个“阳光男孩”的进步给予了充分的肯定。他甚至就着这个话题跟年轻的数学老师打起了趣儿。

“我女儿，四班的Rachel――我记得你也教他们班，是不是？”Finch很快就把记忆里那个优秀的漂亮女孩和这个名字对应起来，待他简单又真诚地赞赏了一下这位老教师的爱女之后，对方充满愉悦地再度开口了，“她向来表示瞧不起Reese这种‘头脑简单的花瓶’呢，结果前段时间他们不知怎么凑到一块儿聊了两句之后，你猜怎么着？她昨晚跑到我的房间――‘爸，过两天我可以去看篮球赛吗？你知道――年末的对抗赛还是很值得一看的。’她都没好意思说出自己真正想看的人是谁，我早就看透这个小丫头的心思了。哈，这个小傻瓜！”

接着他又毫不保留地大加赞赏了他们共同的男学生，只是Finch除了附和以及礼节性的微笑之外，心里莫名有些不适――老天，他的语气就像约翰会成为他未来的女婿这事儿已经是板上钉钉一样。

至于篮球赛，他当然知道这件事。先不说校级对抗赛在整个学校乃至整个小镇上的轰动性，他的学生里可是有个篮球队长，光是这一点就让他想不知道都不行了。事实上，他最近一次和Reese说上话也是因为这个，男生在放学后抱着篮球走进他的办公室，小心翼翼地向他提出邀请。

他先是用老师的身份去回绝，但是失败了。

“也有老师会去看的，而且大家都是很好相处的年轻人。”他贴心地补充道。

高大的男生根本没有足够的信心来用那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛盯着他瞧，Finch几乎要为此而感谢他了。他可真是受不了那种大型犬一样委屈兮兮的眼神，没准心一软就会把这荒唐事答应下来。

幸亏没有。他愧疚得几乎忘记掉自己用的是什么蹩脚的理由。

但是还没等他从愧疚中缓过神来，刚刚遭到打击的对方重又折了回来。“可是我有礼物想要给你，”接受事实之后，他干脆换了一种理直气壮的口气，“我也不介意平安夜里跑到你家去的，这样或许更有意义一点，你觉得呢？”

这下Finch可真是拿这个一会儿委屈兮兮，一会儿又赖皮得惹人恨的家伙一点办法没有了。

“好吧，”他有气无力地说，“我会去的。”

罢了，这是――最后一次纵容他。看着男生因为这句简单的话而亮起来的绿眸子，他无可奈何地在心底安慰着自己。

能把事情变成这样不可收拾的局面，Finch不止一次地懊悔起了他的纵容。

从见到他时小心翼翼地打探有关Grace的消息，并得到“她一放假就回去家乡了”的回答开始，他可谓是放松到了得意忘形的地步，再加上最后胜利带来的荣耀，除了被女生拦住没法靠近Finch的那些时刻，他脸上灿烂的笑容几乎没有消失过。

Reese打球打得棒极了，他是个出色的中锋，是个优秀的队长，是数十个女生心里的白马王子。但是Finch却要坐在那里，因为一次次接收到来自全场焦点的灿烂笑容而被迫成为另一个全场焦点――这个不懂得低调的家伙，他简直是想要所有人都知道他心里的那一份隐秘感情，Finch着实在心里替自己和他担心。这种禁忌可不是闹着玩儿的，一旦被发现，这份工作倒不是特别让他担心，但是约翰的学业可耽误不起。

最糟的是，他根本不能就这令人担忧的状况发表一言半语的评论，按道理他只是个被蒙在鼓里的老师。

“Mr.Reese，你对我的关注似乎太过热切了，要知道我毫无任何想成为所有女生的活靶子的意向。”在比赛最后一节前的休息时间里，他隐晦地表达了自己的意见。只穿着背心和短裤，和他就像处在两个季节的男生站在他面前，毫不遮掩嘴角的笑容。

“没关系的，外校的人都以为你是我的男朋友――就让他们误会去好了，有什么大不了。”天，他还真是一点也不想掩饰自己的意图，是不是？“可是这里还有本校的学生！”

“那又怎么样？”Reese挑衅般地勾了勾嘴角，这让少年人的张扬全部暴露了出来――天知道Finch有多想指责他实在太不知天高地厚――“我又没在大庭广众下吻你。”他的眼睛亮闪闪的，过于热切的目光黏着在自己身上，Finch一句话都说不出来。

哨声适时地响起，还没等Finch松一口气，男生再一次忽视了界限问题凑到他的耳边，“结束后要等着我，我要把奖杯和礼物都给你。啊，对了……还有一个秘密。”

迷人的青年朝他狡黠地眨一眨眼，迅速回到了他的主场。

秘密。

Finch愣愣地坐在原位，祈祷着毛细血管里的血流量能够受到自己的控制。

天父在上，他一点也不想知道。

======

TBC.（一直在作orz） 20160319


	10. Chapter 10

[10]

“不要错失良机！（DO NOT MISS THE CHANCE！）”圣诞节来临之际，纽约的大街小巷都贴满了此类的促销海报，金色的美元标志毫无例外地被无限放大，对沉浸在圣诞节喜乐气氛里的人们显然具有无上的吸引力。

机会。Harold想，一个人能有几次机会可以错失呢？并且，如果他失去了第一次机会，那么这个人还值得拥有第二次机会吗？

这个错失的机会对于这个个体来说可以意味着什么呢？他会变得更好还是更坏？

答案不得而知。至于他自己，就在昨天，他刚刚选择扼杀掉了另一个人的机会。

“……他请求我给他一个机会。”Harold有些拘谨地坐在他那创业两年半，已经小小地聚集了一些财产的好友的公寓里，小口抿着上等的煎绿茶。

虽然回到纽约和Nathan一起过圣诞是早就计划好的事，但他仍不可抑制地感到这是一种逃避。有些可笑。

“而你拒绝了他――即使这个可怜的孩子要的不是一种确定的关系，而只是一个追求你的可能。”Nathan接下去说道，大口灌下烫热的黑咖啡――到了平安夜的前一天，事务再冗杂也已经被处理得差不多了，黑咖啡已经失去了它存在的原有意义，但是……美国人的习惯嘛。

“你知道那不可能，Nathan，先不提我是他的老师……我的身份。”他轻声反驳道，换来好友的一声冷哼。

“你的身份，是啊，你的茧。”Nathan眯着眼睛讥讽道，“Wren，Finch，Martin，或者随便什么稀奇古怪的鸟儿。没准再过几年，连我都要忘记你的真名是什么了――你总是不肯做你自己，Harold。”

这几句话难免不小程度地刺伤了Harold，他不适地皱了皱眉，却想不出什么反驳的话来。

“我不能。”他只好这样说道，“John只是一个普通学生。”

这句话结束后，这间公寓的主人很久都没有再次发表意见，他只是斜着身子坐在自己新购置的真皮沙发上，像个严格的审讯官一样沉默地打量着他的来客。

“那就离开。”他突然说，在好友困惑的眼神里无所谓地耸了耸肩，“反正他只是个普通学生。”

“离开？”Harold喃喃吐出这个词，他恍惚地摇了摇头，“我不――”

“你不能？为什么？”Nathan反问道，“谁年轻的时候没做过几件傻事，跟你相比，喜欢上自己的数学老师算得上什么？你为什么不能干脆抽身离开，好让那个傻小子断了念想？”

过了一会儿，他又无法忍受地开了口，“别再使劲儿了，那是个瓷杯，你捏不碎的。”

“……他看起来很难过。”苍白的指甲终于恢复了红润，“当我拒绝他时。”他本来是那么快乐，青春洋溢。胜利的荣耀、旁人的爱慕、远大的前程，他拥有年轻人渴望拥有的一切，但是，多么奇怪啊，那么多骄傲的资本在自己面前竟然会变得那样脆弱，那样不值一提。

“我只想要一个机会，这也是你无法给予的吗？”胜利者在他面前失去了所有骄傲，他的绿眼睛深沉得像是由痛苦凝聚起来的精魄。纵使如此，他仍不能从他的老师那里得到一丝怜悯。

他大概是以为自己能够允诺给老师的东西还是太少了，但事实正好相反，Harold能够允诺给他的东西太少，以至于他不能安心接受那满溢的爱慕的万分之一，否则就会在爱的天平上失去立足之地。

力量是流动体，Harold暂时拥有了它，但他不知道该如何掌控。

但他的朋友却好像完全不能理解他的心境，再次发出了一声冷哼。“被拒绝谁不难过。”Nathan不屑地摆了摆手，大概是觉得这显然是句废话，“但这跟你毫无关系，不是吗？神秘人先生（Mr.Secret）。”

回答他的又是长时间的沉默。Nathan等了他一会儿，然而没过多久就耗尽了耐心。瓷杯与玻璃茶几相碰，毫不客气地发出脆响，它们的主人利落地站起身来。

“你一直很迟钝，Harold。”他说，光着脚在厚重的羊毛毯上走来走去，“我们一起去酒吧的时候，女孩子会绕着你打转，你会跟大胆的搭讪者大侃你的代码和π。我为了戏弄你，会故意把那些漂亮的女孩子挑走，但你从来不生气，更不会难过，你总是一转身就重新钻进你的代码里。”

Harold为这段突然被提起的过去而不明所以地抬头看他，看着他的好友从落地窗前又走回他的身边。

“他本来只是一个普通的学生，你说的没错。”这个花花公子的蓝眼睛从来没有像此刻一样沉静过，“但是如果你会为他，为离开他而感到难过的话，他就不再那么普通了。”

他们沉默地对视着，Harold澄澈的蓝眼睛从镜片后盯着他的样子几乎算得上迷茫。

Nathan突然笑了起来，“你聪明的小脑瓜过载了？”他看着好友为这句调侃慌张地垂下眼帘的样子，“如果你是在暗示我认为你在暗示的内容的话，Nathan，那实在是――”

“如何？荒谬至极？”他做了个夸张的手势，随即把那属于演说家和青年富豪的双手松松地插进了睡裤口袋，“我只是说了我该说的话，一切决定权都在你手上。”

“从你抛弃最初的身份，进入MIT校园开始，你成了叛逆的计算机天才；从你在IFT帮我渡过最初的难关，又说想去当个老师开始，你成了受人尊敬的师长……我不知道你将来还会成为谁。

“但是，Harold，你究竟有没有忘记掉自己依旧是个人类，仍旧拥有爱与被爱的权利？”

说到这里，这个活力无限的年轻人像是想起了什么，他兴奋地击了一下掌。“明天一起吃平安夜晚餐吧，不过吃完你得赶紧回去我给你订好的酒店，我准备向我的Olivia求婚了。”

======

TBC.（我希望我能掌控住自己的剧情……）

20160327


	11. Chapter 11

[11]

Reese躺在床上，良久清醒地睁着眼，空荡荡的房子里寂静无声。

这是新年的第二天，妈妈和那个男人早早地出门约会去了，也曾询问他要不要跟着一起去玩，被他回绝了。

尽管Reese一直不喜欢那个男人，Miller叔叔仍旧爱屋及乌地待他很好，他给他的新年礼物就是Reese期待很久的新篮球。此刻那个盒子还未被拆开包装，被孤零零地摆放在房间的角落。

平安夜里妈妈想让他一起看会儿电视，但他摇摇头回到房间，宁肯坐在书桌前发上两个小时呆，直到人们欢庆新年的爆竹声把他惊醒，两个大人则在屋外被幽默的脱口秀主持人逗得大笑。

他慢吞吞地挪动脚步，走到窗前去看绚烂的烟花。只有普亚卢普这样的小镇才有可能用爆竹来庆祝新年，大城市里焰火是被明令禁止的。Finch的家在纽约，他大概从来没在平安夜里见过这么漂亮的景象。假如他不是要回纽约和朋友一起过新年的话，Reese说不定可以在平安夜里把他拉到小镇尽头的溪边去，那里空旷无人，不远处就是在幽深的夜晚里呈现藏青色的山丘，爸爸还活着的时候他们一家三口会缓缓步行到最开阔的地带，小镇上的居民三三两两聚在一起，灿烂的焰火在人们的四周绽放，情人在漫天彩光里接吻，绚烂的光线把他们的脸颊映照得明媚动人。

都是空话。

他的跨年夜是在长久的清醒中度过的，直到第一缕光线透过米黄色的窗帘时才有了点朦胧的睡意，再次醒来已经是上午十点了，他错过了学校的新年舞会，错过了和Zoe的第一支舞。

我竟然放了Zoe的鸽子。他在床上懒懒地翻了个身，她非打死我不可。

不过这样也好，他根本没有去派对上和大家一起开心的资本。Finch不肯要他――他又不是要做个插足的第三者，他只是想要一个能正大光明地追求他的机会，但是Finch真是太狠心了，他从来不觉得Finch狠心但他现在知道了――他不肯给他机会。

既然一定要拒绝他，那之前发生的事都算什么呢？他为什么要对他那么好，为什么要答应去看球赛，为什么要坐在那里对他露出恬淡的笑容，为什么接受了他的礼物却又那么狠心地拒绝他？

他愤恨地握紧拳头狠狠砸了一下床垫，弹簧在棉絮里发出痛苦的嗡嗡闷响。

门铃响了。

见你的鬼去，谁也别打扰我。他生气地翻了个身，试图通过把自己的头埋进被褥来忽视那不合时宜的来客。但是门铃仍旧不依不饶地响着，似乎非常肯定会有人来给他开门。

“妈的。”Reese掀起被子骂了一声，抓起扔在地上的大衣随便套上就跑出了房间，他光着双脚，在冰冷的空气里狠狠地打了个寒颤。

“谁啊！”他大喊道。

“你觉得呢！”没好气的女声从门板后清晰地传来。

Reese愣住了。他把门打开，在小小的缝隙中只探出一颗乱蓬蓬的脑袋，“Zoe？”

在肆虐的寒风里仍旧把自己打扮得优雅大气，活像个贵族小姐一样高傲地昂着头站在门外的不正是Zoe嘛。

“你果然还没起床。”女生斜着眼打量他，嘴角的笑容带着嘲讽。

“你怎么来了？”

“你总得让我先进门吧，外面冷死了。”她扁了扁嘴。

“可我还没洗漱呢，衣服也没换。”Reese犹豫地看着她。

“你觉得我会在乎吗？别磨磨蹭蹭的，小处男。”她不屑地说道，趁着Reese被她这么个称呼呛住的空档，自然而然地推门而入，把一团糟的Reese像个仆人似的留在了身后。

其实Zoe是在乎他的，他知道。Reese不是傻瓜，他能看出很多事情，哪个女生对他抱有好感他也知道得一清二楚，装得大大咧咧毫不知情纯粹是懒得去应付。

所以他当然也知道Zoe喜欢自己，这个当了自己两年朋友的豪爽大度的女生从来没有承认过这一点。很多人都以为校园女王Zoe Morgan是个敢爱敢恨的女孩，这点不假，可是在敢爱敢恨的同时，她太过骄傲了，她的自尊不允许自己的感情档案上存在任何败笔，所以她一直是以朋友的身份留在Reese身边的。她对Reese的关心超过任何人，用自己的情报网把这个校园明星的动态全部掌握在手里。上午哪个女孩送了Reese一盒巧克力，她中午就能知道；放学后Reese跟谁打了架，她在第二天吃早饭的时候就能对这场架的输赢者各进行一番嘲讽。比如一个月前的那一次，Reese手上的伤口流血不止时就是她帮忙包扎的，女孩子气的蝴蝶结让他暗自别扭了很久。

多么有情有义啊，Reese已经因为无以为报而歉疚过无数次了，哪像某些人，最多只会关心他的学习，要不是自己右手的字迹被辨认出来，他大概一辈子都不会知道自己手上有那么一道伤口，更别说那道伤某种意义上其实是为他而留的。

“昨天我等你等了半个小时，而你知道我最讨厌等人了。”当这对朋友最终在沙发上相对而坐时，女生首先不满地开了口，“你最好给我一个解释。”

没什么好解释的。Reese僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，“我以为你都知道。”

“我也不是每时每刻都那么神通广大的。”Zoe说，“我最后一次看见你时，你正和你的Mr.Finch并肩走着，那时你还显得相当快乐。”

“你的”。Reese几乎为这个词瑟缩了一下，它听起来多么像个嘲讽，而Zoe的确是善于嘲讽的。

“后来呢？”女生朝他发问。

Reese沉默了一会儿，“我向他告白了。”

“告白――？”女生像是真的被震惊到了，她睁大了她漂亮的褐色眼眸，“半个月前你看起来就像要带着这个秘密下葬，结果你现在告诉我你已经告白了？天啊，这真是――”她因为过度吃惊和难以理解而把剩下的形容词咽回了肚子。在好友的沉默里她无力地摆了摆手，“我就知道你不来肯定跟他有关系――好吧，好吧，我原谅你了，可怜人。”

“我没有说要做他的男朋友，毕竟他已经有女朋友了，我只是希望自己能有个机会去追求他。”他苦涩地吞咽了一下，“但他不相信我。”

“不相信你？”

“不相信我可以给他一个好的未来，不相信我可以把我的一切都献给他……不相信我可以为了他变得更好。”他喃喃道。

这间屋子里负责掌控理性的那一个怀疑地看着他，“他是这样说的？”

“他就是那个意思。”

“你觉得他认为你配不上他。”Zoe盯着他说。

Reese没有答话。

“那么他的女朋友呢？她是个怎样的人？”

“……是Ms.Hendricks。”他挣扎着轻声说，“他们的确很般配。”

但是Zoe的内心此刻完全被另一种讶异充满了，“你是说那个红头发的美术老师？老天，她怎么可能和Mr.Finch是一对？她在放假前几天才说过自己根本没有男朋友！”

======

TBC. 20160412


	12. Chapter 12

[12]

开学的那一天下了很大的雪，确切来说那场雪是从前一天傍晚开始下的，Reese走在路上的时候厚度已足够将鞋跟埋没。

天空被雪地反射的光映得明亮极了，四周也安静得不那么真切。Reese穿着厚重的冬季校服，那是一件蓝白相间的棉衣，领子很短，把拉链拉到底也还是有冷风直往脖子里灌，他一向不喜欢围巾。

但他送给Finch的就是一条浅蓝色的羊绒围巾，样式朴素又优雅，面料很好，他在冬天伊始就看中了它，为此攒了很久的钱。Finch喜欢围巾，他看上去很怕冷，围巾帽子手套一样不少。而且他的品位很好，虽然没有什么高档名贵的物品，但是他的所有物也绝不普通，Reese不愿意让自己送的礼物拉低他的档次。

他知道Finch有件纯白的羽绒服――Reese第一次看到他穿的时候就在心里暗暗啧舌，这么容易脏的颜色，如果是自己的话恐怕不出一周就会把它穿成土色，只有Finch才能驾驭住它，完完全全地驾驭这件衣服――他在第一次看见这条围巾的时候脑海中就自动浮现出了穿着白色羽绒服的Finch围上它的样子，忍不住站在橱窗前微笑。

他本来是不想上学的，在Zoe告诉他那件事之前。他对那个人的狠心几乎有所愤恨，简直想赌气再也不要见到他――当然只是赌气，他怎么可能不想见他，他在脑中把所有生活细节都填充了Finch进去，虽然他用谎言和回绝把它们打散了，但是它们仍旧存在于他的脑海，漂浮着，像闪烁的星星那样诱惑他。

我来是要一个真相。他坐在教室里静静等待数学课的铃声响起的时候这么想道，目光平静而锐利地盯着空荡荡的门口，他觉得Finch如果站在讲台上的话一定会被他用目光烧穿。

但是走进来的不是Finch，那个身躯高大的中年男子是全校公认的最好的数学老师Mr.Janner。这下惊讶的可不止Reese一个人，全班同学都发出了惊讶的嘘声，这惹来讲台上的男人一个噤声的手势。

“学校的教务安排，”他笑着解释道，“Mr.Finch去教别的班级了，以后我就是你们的数学老师。”

你这是逃跑。Reese坐在教室的后方，因为不可遏制的愤怒而攥紧拳头，这个教室里唯一知道内情的Fusco扭过头来担忧地看着他。

他一天往Finch的办公室跑了三次，但是第一次房门是被锁上的，后面两次则是空无一人，他不由得怀疑Finch是不是干脆连办公室也换了，于是跑到同一幢楼的另一间办公室去询问，得到的答案是否定的。第四次走进那幢墙壁被爬山虎的枯藤覆盖的古老的建筑的时候已经是下午三点，他上完最后一节课就小跑过来，小雪仍旧窸窸簌簌，冬日的天空阴沉得厉害。

木门虚掩着，他没喊报告也没提示性地敲门，就那么直直跨进去，数学老师这次倒是安稳地坐在办公桌后面，为弯下腰站在他身边的一个女孩子解答问题，那头漂亮的金发散漫地垂下来，亲昵地落在年轻男人的肩膀上。

Reese能猜到自己的表情有多臭，因为数学老师的话语明显一顿，惊得身体都几乎一抖，但他毕竟还是遏制住了自己，强迫自己将注意力集中在没讲完的题目上，把办公室里的第三个人暂时性地晾在了一边。

他以前天天下午在这里做客，偶尔也有过来向老师请教的学生，没关系，等就是了。但现在，他可不确定自己还有那么好的耐心。

幸而这个不合时宜的询问者没有让他久等，她向老师道谢的时候后者已经明显不在状态，但他还是没有往坐在沙发上的Reese看一眼，尽管他温和的笑容已经支撑得很勉强。

起先没有人开口说话，Finch大概是被他的眼神盯得受不了，终于半转过办公椅和他对视。

“你想说什么，Reese先生？”他的声音比往常还要轻柔，好像自己的话语一个不慎就会像火柴一样点燃沉闷的火药桶。

于是Reese沉默地站起身来，一步步走到他的身前。他把一只手往办公桌上一撑，像是企图克制自己不要发作得过火，又像是希望从那坚实的板材里汲取一点力量。

“你骗了我。”他说，眼睛紧盯着他。

“什么？”Finch像是对这句开场白真正感到大惑不解的人那样皱起了眉，但是说完这个词后他大概反应过来了，开始表现出惊慌。

“你的女朋友。”Reese说，“你宁肯骗我也不要我。”

“你怎么――”这个问句还没问完就被吞了回去，他叹息了一声，没有坚持对视几秒就重又低下头去，左手的四根手指紧紧抓握住椅子的边沿，他粉色的指甲盖大概在暗处发白。“……我很抱歉。”过了很久之后他才重新说道，眼睛没有看向Reese，“但我不得不这么做。”

“包括改让Janner教我们。”Reese冷冷地说，“‘不得不’。”

Finch几乎是瑟缩了一下，“是的。”他这么回答道。

“因为我是你的学生，而你对我毫无感情。”他等待着另一个人的回应，大概又是“是的”――但他只等到了一声叹息。

Finch站了起来。

他没有办法再那么居高临下地看着他了，由此不得不调整身体的姿势，这才发现自己的手掌已经无意识地由从平放转变成了四指紧紧抠着桌面的状态，指节因为过度用力而发疼。

“你期望我怎么回应你呢，John？”他轻声问道，目光却只是在Reese的肩膀处徘徊，“你的感情根本就是错误的。”

“为什么？就因为我是你的学生？我还没有成年？”Reese忍不住粗声反问道，“所以爱你就是有错的？”

这下Finch真真切切地因为那个直白的词语而瑟缩了一下，Reese把他的颤抖看在眼里。他气死了，委屈死了，恨不得张开双臂把这个男人箍进怀里，用拥抱把他脑子里所有的条条框框全部挤出去再塞满跟自己有关的一切，好让他体验一下满脑子都是另一个人究竟是种什么感受。但是这一切的前提都是Finch爱他，不需要像他这样痴迷，只要稍微有点感情就可以了，而他连这一点也不敢保证。

“……这只是其中的一部分。”Finch艰难地开口，“爱需要双方的互相了解，而你――”

“而你甚至不愿意给我机会！”Reese大喊道，看着对方因为这句话而下意识地后退。

令人窒息的沉默萦绕着他们，打破它的又是Finch的一声叹息。

“你是我最喜爱的学生，John，这一点我从未否认过。”他说，没有去看Reese，“但也仅此而已了。”说完这句话之后他再次后退了一步，恍恍惚惚地转过身去，走到一边的柜子旁像是打算拿些什么。Reese的身体随着他的后退不受控制地微微晃动了一下，湿滑的鞋底和木制地板发生摩擦，发出尖锐的响声。

“谢谢你送给我围巾，我很喜欢，有机会我会戴上它。”他轻声说着，背对着Reese的姿势让他的声音听起来很渺远，然后他关上柜门，转过身来，手里拿着一本书，“这是我送给你的礼物。”

Reese仅仅是下意识地接过了那本书，他把崭新的书本拿在手里，一眼扫到它的标题，忍不住发出一声嗤笑，“《理智与情感》？你很擅长讽刺，Finch。”

“这只是我的建议。”Finch说，他的声音听上去已经全然恢复了平静，尽管他至始至终就没有和Reese对视过几回，“别再继续对我抱有感情了，Mr.Reese，如你所见我已经离开了你的班级，我不知道我将来是否会离开这所学校。”

“你要离开……？”他的声音几乎是破碎的。

“如果我不得不。”Finch冷静地说，就像不知道这番话就是在给他判死刑那样冷静，“现在走吧，Mr.Reese，回到你自己的生活里去。如果你是真心喜爱我的话，我希望你能照顾好你自己。”

======

TBC.（求不吐槽书orz） 20160416


	13. Chapter 13

[13]

Nathan的电话是在晚上十点打来的，他前天晚上为了测试一个程序熬到了凌晨三点，今天又有三节课要上，半个小时前洗完澡出来就开始昏昏沉沉地发困，但是程序仍然需要修改，他为此放弃了自己的夜间牛奶。

二月的雨阴冷极了，热水为他的身体暂时积聚了一些热量，但是坐在不开暖气的书房里，他起身去客厅拿起电话的时候才后知后觉地感受到自己的双脚首先扛不住寒冷的侵蚀，已经冷了下去。

“没睡吧，哥们儿？”Nathan的嗓音在穿越千万里传入他的耳膜时仍不减活力，Finch在听到好友的声音后放松地向后一靠，倚在了玄关处的木柜上。

他困倦地打了个呵欠，左手随意地揉了揉额角，“听你的语气不像是有正事。”

“怎样才算是正事？难道非得像以前那样，我搞不定什么了来求你帮忙才叫正事？”Nathan对他的第一句就表达出了明显的不满意，但是这种不满没有持续超过三秒，他的语气重新活泼起来，在普亚卢普的夜雨里显得格外明朗。

“我和Olivia要结婚了，”志得意满的年轻人用得意的语调宣布道，在贴心地留给好友一秒钟的反应时间后，他公布了他的下个指令，“你必须得来给我当伴郎。”

Finch真正感到了惊讶，他犹豫了几秒，因为自己的为难而直起了身体。“谢谢你这么看重我的友谊，Nathan，”他缓缓说道，眼睛盯着地面，“但是你知道我抽不出身。”

“请一星期假呗，再不济三天就够。”

“学生的课会被落下。”他说着，百无聊赖地迈开脚步，无意识地朝窗前走去。

出乎他意料的是，大大咧咧的好友并没有因为这句话而提出什么不符他的原则的反驳，他在电话那头爽朗地笑了几声，这让Finch有些迷惑。“早猜到你要这么说，你这个责任感重大的好老师。”Nathan笑着说，“我们在放春假的时候结婚，Olivia明明只见了你两面就对你念念不忘，你要是不来首先说不肯的一定是她――哼，我都要嫉妒你了。”

这句半开玩笑的戏言惹得倚在窗边的Finch在屋内的黑暗里同样轻笑起来，温暖的呵气朦胧了冰冷的窗玻璃，“还是省省你喝干醋的本事吧，Nathan，”他听到自己颤抖的气声在话筒里传递出电流快乐的杂音，他们各自傻气地笑了几秒钟，为了这句简单的玩笑，也为了其中一人近在咫尺的幸福。“好的。”他说，“好的。”

“所以你答应了。”

“你有给我第二个选项吗？”Finch调皮地反问道，引来对方的又一阵笑声。

然后突然间，他们陷入沉默。

Finch面对这突然到来的寂静有些不知所措，他调整了一下姿势，目光重新聚焦在窗外缓慢滑动的雨珠上，昏黄的路灯光把它们衬出暖意。

“还有什么事？”他听到自己问。

对方好长一段时间没有回答，他忍不住挪下电话看看是否已经断线，但是闪动的数字告诉他通话仍在继续。

“其实也没什么，”他听到Nathan尴尬的干咳，“就是……你的男孩怎么样了？”

他的呼吸滞住了。他想要向等待着的对方尽快做出一个回答，但是他的声带仿佛被什么无形的蛛网给胶着了，而挣脱却又显得如此困难，以至于Nathan在电话那头发出了担忧的呼唤声，“Harold？”

“是的。”他挣扎着回应道，然后又陷入了沉默。

“那么……不太好，”于是另一个人的语调也因此沉重起来，“我猜。”

“……是的。”

“这么说你没改变心意，你还是拒绝了他。”

“……是的。”

“看在上帝的份上，别再告诉我‘是’了！”对面的男声陡然暴躁起来，又在下一秒迅速回归那种沮丧的沉闷，“――那么你有什么好难过的？”

Finch在电话这头沉默着扯出一个苦笑。Nathan对这件事大概还是有所不解，无论这份感情显得多么真诚并且珍贵，它仍旧诞生于错误，萌芽于错误，而Finch绝不能让它错误地继续生长下去。

“你弄错了，Nathan，我无关紧要，”他尽可能平静地说出这句话，感到自己喉间苦涩，但他忽略了这一点，“但是John――”说出这个名字仍让他不可避免地感到窒息，他困难地吞咽了一下，“但他不能继续错误地对我抱有感情……他值得更好的。”

“更好的？！”电话那头传来一声不可压抑的高声叫喊，Finch被他激烈的反问给刺得瑟缩了一下。“你难道真有这么蠢，Harold，”对方的语气仍旧是难以置信的愤怒，“认为一个爱你的人需要的不是你而是什么‘更好的’？老天――那个可怜的小子，他爱的人是个笨蛋。”Finch能想象出他在另一边夸张地摇头叹息的样子，要不是因为此刻痛苦和寒冷仍旧不肯放松地折磨着他，他说不定会因为这句话而轻笑出声。

“我一无所有，能带给他的只有危险和不稳定，”他说，“我仍是个通缉犯，将来还会面对更多的不可测因素。”

“这根本就是你逃避的借口。”Nathan立刻接道，一针见血到让Finch开始哑然，“你本可有所依靠，再说用这个来测试他的真心也未尝不可。”

Finch没有回答，这让他的好友精疲力竭地再度叹了口气，“你有没想过他会多么痛苦？”

“他会好的。”他这下倒是很快就回答了，与其说是回答不如说像是条件反射，他一直这么告诉自己，都会好的。

是吗？心底有个小小的声音在问，是这样吗？

他很久没有见过John了，就到让人怀疑他是否还好好地活在自己看不见的地方。他不再在他的班级任教，即使碰见了他的班主任也无从问询。他不可抑制地感到不安，为此忍不住在遇见Grace的时候向她打听。

“Reese还是能说能笑，”Grace说，“但是那双让我羡慕极了的绿眼睛已经黯淡下来了，他上课时常走神。”

“那么你有提醒他吗？”他问。

而女老师在听了这句话之后，仅仅露出了一个忧愁的苦笑。

“我提醒他什么呢？”她说，“他的心里只有你，我提醒他什么呢？”

担忧使他梦见这个学生的次数越来越多，记得较为清晰的梦就有四次，最近一次是在上个星期，也是他唯一一次梦到自己回应了他的感情。梦里他们在接吻――他根本没接过几回吻，也不懂任何技巧，但是那个吻感觉好极了。

“别离开我。”这是他唯一记得的一句话，青年在春日的夕阳里半跪在他的办公椅旁，恳求地环抱着他。

“……你一意孤行。”Nathan低声说，论倔强他一定比不过自己。

“我总是一意孤行。”他真的微笑起来，直起身体不再倚着冰冷的墙壁，“再见，Nathan。”

“再见，白痴。”Nathan说，“别忘了约定，婚礼是三月十三日。”

“不会忘。”他说。电话挂了。他在原地站了几秒，像是喘不过气来似的深呼吸了一次，这才重新迈动脚步。

======

TBC. 20160424


	14. Chapter 14

[14]

在校园里，他仍旧是万众瞩目的，就算二月的三场球赛他们输了两场。教练骂他骂得挺凶，不过那只是在众人面前，而那的确是他该担待的责任，他低着头，面对批评一言不发地全都接受下来。但是教练是个刀子嘴豆腐心的中年男人，喜欢Reese这个阳光帅气的篮球队长几乎到了偏心的地步。

“你怎么回事，John？”他语气严厉地发问，表情却带着无奈的关心，“控球一下子变得这么糟糕，你知道你有几次本该给我们加上两分却连投篮的机会都被别人抢走？”

“抱歉，教练，”他低垂眼帘，“最近没怎么休息好。”

“年轻人怎么会休息不好？你又是典型的没心没肺。”教练板着脸说，自己却先笑了起来，“在想哪个姑娘吧？”

他没有说话。

“好了，小伙子，振作一点，幸亏这两场比赛没有多重要，”教练安慰性地拍了拍他的肩膀，“以后再魂不附体我要你好看。”

今天是周五，放学本来就提前一点，训练结束也就四点半而已。要在一年多以前他应该会直接回家，冲进厨房找点点心或者给自己做个三明治吃。而妈妈一定还没下班，所以他也得开始准备晚餐了――他从七岁开始就获得了老爸的厨艺亲传，谁也不知道一个从二十岁进兵营开始就再没有好好过日子的机会的男人是怎么烧出一桌子美味菜肴的，妈妈总是在这方面对她嫁的男人赞不绝口――以她的厨艺倒不至于把自己饿死，但是她做出来的任何食物最多只能跟“可口”勉强搭边，“美味”就别提了。

自从父亲在他十三岁的那一年牺牲后，厨房更大一部分可以说是他的领域……直到Miller叔叔的出现。

Roy Miller是个电力公司的会计，对于数字确实挺敏感，听他们聊天好像炒股也挺在行，可是这个人的文学艺术素养糟得一塌糊涂――讲真的，Reese自己也好不到哪去，可是一听起Miller讲起这方面的内容他就觉得优越感十足了。比如他会把卢梭和梭罗这两个完全是不同领域的思想家弄混，还以为卢梭是个英国人。Reese坐在饭桌上简直想替Finch嘲笑他，他自己曾在考试的时候把《沙乡年鉴》和《瓦尔登湖》搞混，为此被他的数学老师嘲笑了好几天。不过这些明嘲暗讽带来的成效明显，Reese下决心把那一块知识点啃透，此后再没有犯过此类低级错误。

他很久没有见到过Finch了。大概有一个多月了吧？换了课之后Finch教的班都在另一个楼层，很难遇见。不过当他在白日里脑子清醒并且拥有理智的时候的确是认为还是不要见到他的好，否则难保自己不做出什么冲动之举；他疯了似的想见他通常是在孤寂的夜晚或是把自己送上高潮又脱力般地把后脑勺撞在冰冷的瓷砖上的时候，那时候有关那个人的一切记忆都会不受控制地从脑海深处争先恐后地涌出来，像是要把他正在跳动的心脏毫无怜悯地击碎。然后他会睡着，或是咬着嘴唇冲干净自己，再套上校服，跨进学校大门，变成别人眼里的John Reese。

但是他仍旧生活在我的身边，没有离开。

他是这样安慰自己的。

他打开家门，厨房里传来摆弄厨具的独有的叮当声。他有点惊讶妈妈已经回来了，她是小镇上唯一一家医院里的护士，下班时间不算早，偶尔还会替别人多值一轮班，前几年的一般情况都是Reese准备好菜色然后等她回来再烧。不过现在，如果少见地出现了她在厨房准备晚饭的情况，那就代表Miller叔叔会前来做客，然后Reese就不得不早早地吃完然后躲进房间。

“John？”妈妈在厨房里喊他的名字，他嗯了一声当是回答。尽管没有要和妈妈搭上几句话的意愿，他还是在走进卧室前放慢了脚步，以备她有什么事要自己去做。

“刚训练完吗？”他听到温柔纤细的嗓音在问，脚步顿住了。

“是的？”他回答道，有些疑惑，“怎么了？”一时间没有得到回答。

或许只是一个简单的询问，他想着，打算重新迈开脚步。“过来，儿子。”但是她这么说。

他倚上厨房的门框，书包还挂在左肩上，看着妈妈往锅里倒完油，趁着加热的间隙朝他转过脸来，“今天吃饭慢一点好吗？”她的表情犹豫，语调恳求，像是觉得这个要求有些奇怪似的，又接下去补充，“我们想告诉你一件事。”

Reese眨了一眨眼，“我们”是谁相当明显。

“现在不能说吗？”他看着她的眼睛问道，女人愣了一下，在她犹豫地咬住嘴唇的瞬间，锅里的橄榄油因为热度开始冒出青烟。

“我们……”

“让我猜猜，”他打断她的话，肩带滑了下来，卡在他弯曲的肘关节上，重量带着他的小臂重重地一顿，“你们打算结婚。”

女人温柔沉静的脸上开始显露出一丝惊讶和慌张，“你怎么――”

“我听到了。”他简短地说，斜过眼睛瞥了一眼锅子，食指朝那边指了一下，“培根可以下锅了。”

她更加无措了，转过头去看了一眼却没法抛下这边的对话，Reese就直起身子，把书包放下后就挽起了校服袖子，围着围裙的人在他靠近的时候下意识地递过了锅铲。

她的儿子叹了口气，对着锅子。“油放多了，”他说，顿了顿，“我来吧，妈，庆祝的菜总得好吃一点。”

他看不见女人的眉头仿佛正忍受痛苦一般地皱了一下。“John，”她说，“我知道你不是很喜欢――”

“我没有不喜欢。”Reese飞快地打断她，“Miller叔叔挺――很好，有人陪你我很高兴。”

“John……”

“好啦，妈，”他说，转过身简单地拥抱了一下他的母亲，肉制品在高热的煎熬下痛苦地尖叫，“你活得开心就好，我又不会怎么样。”

这对母子沉默了一会儿。

“只是不要忘记爸爸。”他轻声说。

饭桌上已经没有什么要事要宣布了，妈妈在她的男朋友诉说一天的轶闻趣事的时候也有些心不在焉，气氛像饭菜一样一点点冷下来，所以Reese还是很早离开了餐桌，打算给这对准新人留点余地。妈妈看向他的目光还是有些担心，但是事情已经走到这个份上，的确不用太在乎他的，他又不会怎么样。Miller叔叔是个有点小缺陷的好人，爱他的妈妈，又爱屋及乌地爱他，这很好了。他们三个再各自努把力，新的家庭简直完美。

但是他从椅子上缓缓站起身来，在二月的夜晚沉默地走出家门。

======

TBC. 20160508


	15. Chapter 15

[15]

电话是深夜十一点半的时候打来的。程序正在运行校验中，他起身去厨房为自己加热一杯牛奶，这里没有天然气管道，只有传统的煤气灶，火焰跳跃着燃烧起来的那一瞬间，电话铃开始在黑暗中尖锐地叫嚣，他不可避免地被吓了一跳。

“Yes？”他没费心去辨认屏幕上字体细小的来电显示，却腹诽着为什么Nathan这家伙老是挑这种时间打电话，还总是在雨夜里。

“是Mr.Finch吗？”但是不同于他熟悉的旧友爽朗的男声，低沉的男声在寂静的黑夜里显得焦虑而疲惫。

他愣了几秒才从记忆库中搜索出这个半生不熟的男声的主人，他是John Reese的班主任。

“是的。”他回答地有点犹豫，内心涌起不安。

“很抱歉打扰你，Mr.Finch，但是我们遇到了紧急事件，”他说，“John Reese失踪了――她妈妈在十五分钟前打电话来说的，具体来说是离家出走。”

不给他一点消化信息的时间，对方接着说，“虽然你不教他了，我本不应该打扰你，但是――”

“Reese夫人报警了吗？”他打断对方，直到听到另一个人滞住的喉音时才后知后觉反应过来自己的不礼貌，他为这种鲁莽而有些懊丧，刚想开口道歉，但是对方已经回答了他。

“……还没有。”他说，“她对这件事表现出了慌张，但是她仍旧愿意相信她的儿子是不会做出什么傻事的，所以她只是先通知了学校……抱歉我这么晚了还对你说这些东西……其实，你知道，我只得例行公事地问一句，你有Reese的任何消息吗？”

“不……”他下意识地答道，攥紧话筒，不知该说什么好。

“很显然不会有。”老教师疲倦而无奈地叹了口气，“那么就这样了，再一次地，很抱歉打扰你，Mr.Finch。”

“没关系，”他机械地答道，“您辛苦了。”

“谢谢您告诉我……”他喃喃道，拿着话筒的左手缓缓垂了下来，不知道另一头的老教师有没有听见。最好是没有，因为想要解释这句谢谢是相当困难的。

他把电话搁在座机上，倚在玄关处发愣，眼睛望着厨房里暖橙色的灯光，视线没有聚焦。但是牛奶沸腾的声音使他惊醒了，他走到厨房里去关火，把热腾腾的液体倒进事先准备好的白色瓷杯，然后再度在屏幕前坐了下来。

程序因为实时错误已经停止运行，他的左手捂在烫热的瓷杯上，右手食指机械地在键盘上按了几下――是算法不合适，还得调整。

他开始调试代码，右手毫无效率地长按退格，看着字符退缩似的逐一消逝，然后把左手提了上来。

他突然叹了口气。

他锁好家门，揿下廊灯的按钮，在昏黄的灯光下转过身来，二月夜晚的寒风给了他一个扎扎实实的拥抱。他想不通青年可以在这样阴冷的夜晚里是出于什么动机才打定主意想离开那栋温暖的房子的，这种冲动实在是一个巨大的麻烦。

他不知道自己该上哪儿去找这个他生命里的麻烦，理智告诉他这种关心是错的，如果找到了他只会让他们之间的纠缠更深――但是他也没法继续安安稳稳地待在自己的书房里编写代码了。

但事实上，他连这幢老旧的公寓楼都没能迈出去一步――在看见像一只可怜的流浪狗似的蜷缩在湿漉漉的水泥地上的那个身影之后，他被自己的震惊牢牢地钉在了原地。

他从头到脚都是湿的，发丝间的水珠在不甚明亮的光线下折射出黯淡的光芒。他把头埋在膝盖里，像是睡着了，Finch下楼的脚步声也没能惊醒他。雨丝倾斜着飘下，时不时随着寒风的裹挟洒落在他的蓝白校服上，飞快地渗进去，除了留下一道湿冷的暗痕外再无踪迹。

他一步一步地朝那个阴冷的角落走过去，凑近那只无家可归的小兽，蹲下去的时候也不敢发出一点声音，只是凝视着面前的这个大男孩――他不肯要也不能要的大男孩――潮湿的风像是在一点点割裂他的大衣，要把寒冷和痛苦从他的皮肉的裂口里强硬地灌进去，直直刺中骨髓和心脏。

“Reese……”他轻喊了一句，但不知怎么的，他一时半会儿竟然控制不好自己的声带了，这个单音节的词竟然吐得像是一声叹息。他顿了一下，把手按在男孩的膝盖上，潮湿冰冷。

“Reese……”他喊道，慢慢摇晃他，像是要摇碎一个人的梦。

男生陡然惊醒了，他猛地抬起头来，因为光线的刺激而被迫眯起那双好看的眼睛――“Finch？”他轻声问道，不敢相信似的，看着他的眼神仿佛真的在看一个梦。

廊灯在下一秒熄灭了，但Finch已经藉此看清了他的面容――绿眼睛里蒙着深深的水雾，高高的颧骨上泛起反常的红晕――他下意识地伸手去探他的额头，烫得吓人。

“老天，你发烧了。”他一瞬间慌张起来，手指碰上他湿凉的衣物想要探知更多信息，但是对方更加紧张地抓住了他的手。

“不――”他慌慌张张地说，眼睛不敢去看他。

“不什么？”Finch反问道，想要把他拉起来，但是但是Reese按着他的双手，指尖冰凉。

“你是怎么知道我――不――”他慌乱地说着，忍不住用嘶哑的嗓音干咳了两声，“我只是不小心睡着了而已，我没想――”

“没想什么？”

“……没想让你发现我。”他低声说，没有勇气去看黑暗里的他的数学老师的面容。“我没想让你发现我……”他低喃着重复了一遍，“下雨了，我没带伞，也不想回去，我只是想看看你……”

Finch揪着他的衣服的力道放松了。“可是你却坐在这里。”他说，除此之外不知该回答些什么。

“因为我不能看你，”他的头孤独又倔强地往一边侧过去，原本就低沉的嗓音此刻着实沙哑得可怕，“……我不想你走。”

这让他该说些什么好呢？Finch喉口发苦地想道。他看着男生精致的侧脸上那副倔强的表情，心里竟然涌现出悲哀来了，像是在风狂雨暴的夜里翻滚着的墨色海浪。

“但是我想让你忘了这个夜晚。”他突然转过脸来，用那双因正受着高热折磨而亮得吓人的绿眼睛紧盯着他，好像在用自己的眼睛燃起了地狱的鬼火，只为了把另一个人也关进他亲手筑起的爱的囚笼里去。

“就当是我没有来过……然后你会继续待在这里。”他说，“求你了。”

Finch只是一瞬不瞬地盯着他。

“求你了，Finch。”他恳求着，因为对方的沉默而承受着更大的煎熬，他看上去更加痛苦了，“你就这么狠心吗，Harold Finch？就这么一个小小的愿望你也不能满足？”

但数学老师缓缓把他的手抽了出去。

“Finch――”他紧张地说，“Harold――”

“你发烧了，Mr.Reese。”Finch一字一句地说，接着万分疲惫地叹了口气，“上楼来，洗个热水澡，换身衣服，吃药，剩下的事我们再说。”

======

TBC.（言情否？我不是故意的，下章可能更……） 20160521


	16. Chapter 16

[16]

Reese像是烧得发晕，愣在原地没有动作，Finch扯着他的袖子，像牵着一只小狗一样把他往楼上带，浴室很靠近房门，Finch把暖灯打开，又跑到房间里翻出纯白的羊绒衫和厚厚的套头毛衣给他。“贴身衣物湿了没有？”他雷厉风行地发问，Reese迫于他的气场只得看着他愣愣摇头，他松了一口气，把湿漉漉的男生推进浴室，在关上门之前再度探了探他的额头――仍旧烫得吓人，不用体温计他都知道至少有102度*。

“不要洗很久，你现在神志不够清楚，千万别昏倒在里面了。”他担忧地嘱咐道，“身上发冷也不能一直冲水，早点出来，你希望去医院吗？最好是去一趟，我这就打电话给你妈妈――”他说完转头就急着要走，却被一把攥住了手腕。

“不行，不去医院――你不能告诉她。”Reese说着，他现在还算好，身上发热而不是感到侵入骨髓无法驱除的寒冷，还能有力气拉住他，虽然说起话来已经显得有些吃力。

“不告诉她？老天，你这样冒冒失失地跑出来，她在家里都急坏了。”

“我不是在说这个。”Reese有点烦躁地说，嘶哑的嗓音听起来有气无力的，“我不需要你对我这么好――发烧有什么要紧？你如果好心的话就借我一把伞――不借也没关系，我这就可以走回家去。”

“John――”数学老师看上去像是被他的念头给慑住了，但是高中生没给他说话的机会，“你干嘛要对我这么好？就因为我是你的学生？”他虚弱地倚着门框，直视他的眼神却很倔强，“我不需要你的怜――”

“――Reese！别再说傻话了！”没等他说完最后一个词，Finch罕见地拔高了嗓音，发出了几乎是怒吼一般的斥责。高烧的学生立刻被他爆发的怒火给吓住了，甚至小小地瑟缩了一下，站在原地用那双迷茫的绿眼睛疑惑地盯着他，直到他深深吸了口气，收敛了自己，把所有的情感都化成了一声带着沉重的无奈的叹息。

“你赢了，John Reese。”他低着头，自言自语般地喃喃，然后像是被什么人附身了一样，上前一步，抬起他的右手，然后――轻轻抚上了青年浮现潮红的脸颊，并且丝毫没有意识到他的动作让另一个人紧张地屏住了呼吸。

“别说傻话了，这不是怜悯，好吗？”他仰起头去直视那双因为高热而蒙了雾气的绿眼睛，语调温柔得像是一句恳求，“不去医院就不去了吧，我会告诉你妈妈你在我家过夜的。现在赶紧进去洗澡，十分钟以内出来，可以吗？”

这距离太近了，Reese甚至不敢开口说话，只好紧张地点了点头。

那只温热的手轻轻放了下来。

“去吧，我的傻瓜。”他轻声说。

对不了解制度的家长编理由总比向一个经验丰富的老教师扯谎来得简单，Finch只说自己外出接朋友的时候看到了他的这个学生，Reese夫人感谢他的时候声音听起来像在抽泣。

然后他走进书房把那杯尚未凉透的牛奶拿了出来，把房门彻彻底底地锁好，再把牛奶重新加热了一次。反正蛋白质变性得也差不多了，喝下去最多也只是暖暖身体而已。

Reese确实不到十分钟就从浴室里出来了，热水澡像是完全没起作用，他穿着毛衣还无法控制地瑟瑟发抖，Finch给他罩上一件羽绒衣，把他塞进了电褥早已打开的温暖的被窝里。

他拿着牛奶和药在床边坐下来的时候，男生又坐在被窝里把自己蜷成了一团，目光追随着他的老师，因为竭力想要遏制颤抖而用力地咬着自己薄得要命的嘴唇。

“对不起。”男生说，他顺从地吃了药，又把烫热的牛奶杯握在手心里取暖，他的眼帘愧疚地低垂下来，漂亮的睫毛温顺地扇动着，“我是个麻烦。（I'm a trouble.）”

Finch没有直接接上他的话。他静静地看着他，“为什么跑出来？”

“我妈妈要结婚了。”他沉默了一会儿，然后说。

Finch愣了一下，“我很遗憾。”他说。

“你没必要为我遗憾。”Reese说，“我能接受这个，完全能，只是需要点时间。只有这场雨是个意外。”他直到现在还想解释自己的行径，“你本来不至于发现我的，我在外面走上一会儿就会回家。”

“我不发现你的话，你再昏睡下去就要烧糊涂了。”数学老师不满地说。男生因为这句话而一瞬不瞬地盯住了他。

“怎么了？”他总是很容易被这双眼睛看得心里发毛，有种奇特的紧张弥漫开来。

“你说我赢了。”Reese同样紧张地看着他，“那是什么意思？”

Finch看着他，再度叹了口气――他觉得自己今天已经叹了很多声气，好像他每次面对这个学生都特别容易叹气――“你赢了，就是你赢了，”他轻声说，“你到现在还不后悔你的情感吗？”

出乎他的意料，Reese很快就回答了，“我无时无刻不在后悔。”还没等他反应过来，他自己却先嗤笑出了声，“――屁用没有。”

“我是指真正的后悔。”Finch说，“你也许会……恨我。”

“不，我不会的。”Reese果决地摇摇头，“我爱你是我的事，跟你怎样对我没关系。”

这下Finch沉默了很久。墙上挂钟的指针在全然的寂静中一格一格地挪动，卧室的灯光昏黄，他们互相凝视着彼此，像是要从对方深邃的瞳孔里寻找到人世间终极的奥义。

他最终还是发出了一声叹息。

“真是傻瓜啊。（Such a fool.）”他说。

“我知道，”另一个人也说，“因为我爱了你。（For I love you.）”

于是年长的那位就伸出双手，前倾身体拥抱了他，后者对这突如其来的拥抱有些措手不及，他有点慌张地把杯子搁在床头柜上，伸直自己的腿，好让他的老师能用一种更亲密的姿态贴近自己。

他犹豫了一下，把手轻轻贴在男人的后背上，感受另一个人的脸颊贴在自己脖颈处带来的凉意。他突然不再感觉冷了。

“我打动你了？”他有点紧张地发问。

“是的，你做到了。”

“你没有骗我？”

抱着他的人沉默了一下，然后松开了环绕着他的脖子的手臂。

“我为什么要骗你？”他的脸这会儿竟然带上了点笑意。

Reese只能愣愣地看着他。

“那么……”他犹豫地吞咽了一下，“亲我一下。”

“要我提醒你现在还发着烧吗？”

“噢……”他失望地低下了头，“哦。”

但是下一秒，他的后脑勺就被另一个人扶住了，他有点受惊地抬起头，另一张脸在他眼前飞速地放大，然后――

停了下来，停在离他的嘴唇只剩半英寸距离的地方，这让他下意识地凑过去想要追逐那双他梦寐以求的粉色嘴唇，但那双嘴唇的主人调皮地躲开了他。

“还没到时候呢，John。”他笑笑地说，温热的气息令人着迷地拂在他的脸颊上，“毕业，这可是你自己的请求。”

***

至少102度：美国使用华氏度单位，这大概是39摄氏度。

======

TBC.（套牢了套牢了233） 20160528


	17. Chapter 17

[17]

高中生到目前为止还没胆子让他的数学老师睡在自己身边，Finch在沙发上凑合了一晚，安下心来之后他的注意力就回到了尚未调试的程序上，但是正在慢慢退烧的John看上去睡得不是很安稳，在睡梦中出了很多汗，Finch怕他半夜醒来需要自己，不敢打开书房的门，只好在半梦半醒间捱过夜晚，睡上一会儿就要去替他的大男孩盖好被踢得乱七八糟的被子。

Reese有一双修长笔直的腿，自己穿起来松松垮垮的睡裤在他身上就绷得紧紧的，把匀称结实的肌肉轮廓裹得明朗诱人，更别提他还大大咧咧地弯曲着腿，没有被裤子包裹住的半截线条优美的小腿都被裸露在外。

他睡觉的时候还算安静，没有梦呓和低喃，最多会在Finch把那床可怜的棉被从他的身下扯出来再重新盖上的时候发出一声不满的咕哝。

他在清晨六点的时候最后一次去看了看他，高热已经化成了晶亮的汗水，细密地分布在青年光滑的额头上，连带着几缕乌黑的发丝也被可怜兮兮地黏在了上面。

他无奈地微笑了一下，自己这身干干净净的羊绒衫大概是被毁了，他尚且没有要替这家伙洗衣服的打算，不过又有些担心交给这个大大咧咧的男孩会被胡乱应付，觉得大概还是亲自动手来得保险。而且除了这身衣服之外，被他一整晚蹭来蹭去的枕套大概也得好好清洗了。想到这里，他双手叉腰，无可奈何地叹了口气。他觉得接受这个麻烦大概是自己二十多年人生当中做过的最非理性的事了，可是现在说这个已经晚了，他已经没法推开他了。

『他的心已然被这片爱的藤蔓给缠绕住。他曾经有过机会，却没有及时拔除，到头来就只剩下替它浇水的权利了。』他的脑海中突然浮现这句早已忘了出处的话来。

他不确定Reese会在何时醒来，买些现成的食物又没法确定合适的种类。他想起被贮藏在柜子里的小米，那来自房东太太热情到令人难以拒绝的馈赠，他不太喜欢这种谷物，本身厨艺又令人难以恭维，经常在早晨抓上一小把撒在窗台上，普亚卢普种类繁多的鸟儿通常能把它们吃得一粒不剩。不过冬天来了，他有好长一段时间没法见着他的这些朋友们，小米也被搁置在了橱柜里。

万一Reese也不喜欢呢？

那就逼着他吃下去――上帝保佑我不会把它烧得难以入口。他勾了勾嘴角，把久置的高压锅拿出来清洗干净。

早晨的天气不算太好，因为不出太阳也算不得明亮，但是夜雨的阴冷已经在白日的活力下全然消逝了。况且今天的上帝和Reese都给足了他面子――他谨慎地掐着时间关火的时候，高中生正在卧室里小心翼翼地喊着他的名字――他打开锅盖把自己的作品盛出来，这真的是一锅很成功的小米粥。

所以这是个美好的早晨。

“早安，Mr.Reese。”他没克制脸上的微笑，径直走到床边坐下来，“感觉怎样？”

“嗓子疼。”高中生难受地吞咽了一下，他的声音还是有些沙哑，“早上好……Harold。”

Finch因为高亢的情绪而一点没在意他一起来就有些得寸进尺的称呼，“能起来活动吗？”

“感冒而已。”他说着就坐了起来，犹豫了一秒，然后在主人的注视下穿上了昨晚那件米色的套头毛衣。

“你的衣服还没干，你大概得穿着我的衣服回家了。”Finch说着，站起来打开衣橱，歪着头想了想，挑出一件因为买得过大而久置不用的加绒牛仔裤递给了他，“希望能够得上你的身材。”

高中生眼神犹豫地看了他几秒，“去浴室？”

他挑了挑眉，“当然了。”

Reese简单地漱了漱口，用干净的白毛巾擦了擦脸和脖子――他看着挂在毛巾架上浅蓝色的毛巾犹豫了一会儿，决定自己还是不要作死得好。昨晚发生的一切就像一场离奇的梦，Finch看着他的眼神一开始明明那样满藏着悲伤和无奈，但是从那个拥抱开始，一切都变了，他的世界在Finch放大的笑容里变成了暖色调的。还有今天早上他的微笑和一切言语，让人禁不住怀疑这是不是他在高烧中经历的一场幻梦。

包括这个――一碗浅黄色的、热气腾腾的小米粥。他盯着它好像面前摆放着的是一碗毒药，眼神复杂地在它和Finch之间转了好几个来回。它的创造者受不住这种侮辱，终于忍不住埋怨出声，“别用这种眼神看着它，Mr.Reese，这可是我生平做的最好的一碗粥了。”

“所以――你做的？”他的眼神终于定格在了另一个人的脸上，“我记得你说过你不会做饭。”

“我没骗你，Mr.Reese，我能做出它全靠上帝保佑――或者说是你今天的运气特别好也行。”

高中生眼睛眨也不眨地打量他。

“怎么了？”Finch被他看得不自在。

“你今天让我感觉……”他小心翼翼地说，“很不一样。”

“那是你的错觉，Mr.Reese。”

“我能吻你吗？”

“当然不能。”Finch想也没想就拒绝了他。

“可我真的很想、很想吻你，真的。”他有点委屈地说，“你都答应了。”

他看到自己的数学老师脸颊发红了――这才是他认识的那个Finch的样子。可是他说起话来仍旧镇定极了，“再想都不行，是你自己把时间定到毕业的，记得吗？”

“我反悔了。”Finch这种不生气也不逃避的全新态度让他大胆起来，他一把攥住还站着的Finch的手，把他往自己身边拉，无赖似的，“我现在就要你。”

Finch只挪动了一小步就把自己钉在了原地，“哦？你确定？”他阴恻恻地推了一下眼镜，“那么我也反悔了。”

Reese只被这句话吓住了一秒，“你骗我。”

“我没有，我就是反悔了。”

“要么不答应，答应了你就不会反悔。”高中生仰着头看他，一副“你被我看透了”的欠揍表情。

Finch被噎住了，居然沉默了几秒才想出自己反击的招数来，“Mr.Reese，你得弄清楚，我没有给你任何实质上的承诺，我所提供的你要的只是一个机会而已。”

Reese神采奕奕地耸了耸肩，看来完全没有被这番话吓到，“我知道啊，我现在就开始追求你，所以我现在就要吻你。”

“你的逻辑根本没法说通……”

“Come on，Finch，别挣扎了。”他丝毫不理会对方的不满，干脆站了起来，陡然拔高的身影让数学老师有点紧张地后退了一小步。

“如果你真的只是同意给我一个机会的话，那你昨晚为什么要勾引我？”

数学老师看着他的眼神几乎算得上是迷茫，“我不明白你在说什么。”

“你勾引我吻你。”

“什么？我当然没有。”Finch对这种“指控”感到的只能是莫名其妙，“你到底误会了什么，Mr.Reese？”

“你有，你当然有，”高中生不管不顾地一把抱住了他的数学老师，这会儿的他身上再没有一点昨晚湿漉漉地坐在楼下，像条无家可归的小狗似的可怜样了，那张英气的脸庞因为绿眼睛里满溢的快乐而显得有些神采飞扬。他用那双被喜悦点亮的绿眼睛盯着他，像是要从他的每一个微表情里寻求自己所要的那丝破绽。

他凑得有些过近了，Finch下意识地想要后退，但是青年没有给他机会，一条有力的手臂拦住了他的退路。

“John――”他有些慌张地说。

“你靠近了我，又不让我吻你，这不是勾引是什么？你从头到脚都在勾引我，无时不刻不在勾引我，我跑到你家来就是因为你勾走了我的魂――

青年凑近的脸上表现出了一丝急切，“求你了，Finch，Harold，只要一下，让我感受一下你的嘴唇，我保证在我的病好全之前不会有别的……求你了求你了。”

Finch没有去看他，但是通红的脸颊已经暴露出了他没有说出的一切。

“……好吧，”良久的沉默后，他说，“好吧。”

他吻上来的动作那么急切，力道又大得可怕，以至于他刚贴上来的一瞬间，Finch几乎要下意识地打开齿关放他进来，但是他毕竟止住了自己的动作，只是小心翼翼地用干燥的唇瓣缓缓厮磨着，像在品尝什么不可多得的美食。

阳光是在这一刻破开云层的，加了糖的小米粥在早春清冽的冷空气里雾气蒸腾。  
======  
TBC.  
（大家有什么想看的谈恋爱的场景，请告诉我……我发现真写到谈恋爱我居然还特么写不出来了。尴尬orz）  
20160605


	18. Chapter 18

[18]

现在Harold Finch可算见识到John Reese缠人起来脸皮能厚成什么样子了。

之前他还没有察觉到这个学生的小心思的时候，他们之间的相处在他看来总是温和而轻松的――上课时男生目不转睛的凝视，那是认真的表现；傍晚的学习时光，对他来说简直是使他受宠若惊的来自学生的信任和喜爱；在Reese凑近他听他讲解的时候，他偶尔也会注意到另一个人飘忽的眼神，不过那并不持久，所以他从未深究过――一切正常。

但是现在，出于他自己的退让，一切都截然不同了。埋藏在言语和细微的动作和表情里的情感开始不可遏制地一点点流露，有时还会演化成热情的洪流汹涌而来，逼他做出回应，逼他脸红心跳――而最糟糕的是，他从来没有一次成功做到忽视它们过。

高中生喜欢玩小把戏，他对于逗弄自己的数学老师这件事好像天赋异禀，并且乐此不疲地一直持续着，他简直藏有无穷无尽的小把戏，每每让他的数学老师在慌张中变得手足无措起来。

比如他背下了Finch的课表，在Finch下课要回办公室的那个课间牢牢据守住他必经的道路，有时候倚在栏杆上，有时候站在储物柜旁，或者跟一群男生聊天，或者心不在焉地应付着一两个女生，只等着他下楼时经过他的身边，笑嘻嘻地说一声“嗨Mr.Finch”，更多的时候他站在人群的中心，什么也不说，只把那双绿眼睛投来的目光牢牢粘在他身上，让他必须得加快脚步走下楼去，免得在一群孩子面前显露出什么面容上的端倪来。极偶尔的――这大概是他的新把戏，他今天第一次把它付诸实践，差点让Finch在去上课的半途上就心脏停跳――事实上，大概已经停跳过了，当高大的青年在空无一人的连廊上捉住他亲吻的时候。那是一个短暂的啄吻，比起内容，它的价值好像更在于确认和炫耀。Reese亲完他就仿佛什么事情都没发生过一样地走了，在他惊诧而羞愤的“Mr.Reese”里回头露出一个明媚得过分的笑容，白白的牙齿满藏得意。

Reese还有很多“折磨”他的方法，最让Finch感到生气的一点是自己对这些行为冒出的第一感受不是生气而是无奈。他觉得黏着自己的这个大男孩实在太像一只死心塌地的小狗了，它的亲昵的磨蹭和湿嗒嗒的口水让人生烦。然而……哪里能够真的嫌烦呢？它湿漉漉的眼神和竭力想讨好你的表情让人除了一声叹息之外什么批评责骂也说不出口。

比如现在。

“把y用变量x进行替换，图形里有一个很明显的等式――”Finch停下了他的讲解，他的学生又在走神了。他不满地用笔端敲了敲书本，“Mr.Reese，集中注意力，你到底在看哪里？”

高中生无辜地对他眨眨眼，“我的注意力非常集中，我在看你。”

又是这么直白的话语。Finch在自己脸红之前及时遏制住了那股情绪，他更加不满地皱了皱眉，“看题，别看我，Mr.Reese，你到底有没有在听？”

“没有。”高中生大大方方地承认了，面色之坦然让人难以置信，老天，他都讲了快十分钟了，而这完全只是自讲自演？

在他真正发怒的前一秒，一直撑着头懒懒散散的高中生突然笑了起来。

“Finch，”他伸出一只手去握住另一个人的，后者生气地抽出了自己的指尖，于是他重又迅速地抓住了那只逃离的手，把它牢牢地攥在了手里，“你知不知道这道题有什么特点？”

这句莫名其妙的问话让Finch疑惑地低下头去，他仔细地将题目的每一个字认真读过，并没有什么漏洞，而这道题也没有任何可以投机取巧的解法。

在他疑惑的眼神里，高中生伸出四根手指，“它一共有四种解法。”

“我知道？”

“而且没有任何简便的解法，或多或少都需要一点计算量。”

“是的？”Finch觉得更加摸不着头脑了。

“而这四种解法我都知道。”Reese得意地笑着，“照你的习惯，起码得讲上十分钟。”

Finch因为这句话的隐藏含义而愣住了，他感觉自己的脸立刻红成了一片，被握住的那只手因为高热似乎也有些汗湿。

而Reese还没有完成他的句子呢，“所以你慢慢讲，我就有更多的时间来看你。”他看上去的确得意极了，看着他通红的脸颊简直有种神采飞扬的意味。

“你这是在浪费时间，Mr.Reese……”他简直是虚弱地说。

“跟你在一起的每一秒都不能算是浪费。”Reese立刻就回答了他，“或者说你是觉得我浪费了你的时间，Finch？”

你根本就是在浪费我的时间。Finch不快地想道，可是他竟然说不出这句话。看着那双绿眼睛他说不出这句话。

“我这样是浪费你的时间了吗？嗯？”高中生干脆不管不顾地凑上来搂住了他，办公椅的角度朝另一个人的方向倾斜，这极大地方便了他被青年箍进怀里，Reese把尖下巴抵在他的颈窝处，湿漉漉的眼神朝上看着他的时候有一些浅浅的抬头纹。

“老天，这太不像样了，放开我，John。”办公室的门没有锁，随时都可能有人进来，Finch慌张地伸手去推，但他们的身体靠得太近了，他的手无处着力。

“我要是浪费了你的时间，我就道歉。”Reese说，鼻子亲昵地蹭着他的下颔骨，他的语气和表情倒是一点看不出来抱歉的样子。

“快放开我。”

“我爱你，Harold。”Finch感到自己的血液都被这句话惊得停止流动了，而之后的一秒，它们以前所未有的欢腾和喧嚣在血管里奔涌来去，那热度和力量简直要冲破他的躯壳喷薄而出了。

“想一辈子都和你在一起。”男生低沉的嗓音里带着一种缱绻的迷恋，他把头埋在那片白皙的脖颈处，无意识地用嘴唇去轻触它。

“John――”他的声音有点颤抖。

“你的心跳得很快。”他说，他的嘴唇好像正紧贴着脆弱的大动脉，为了感知这具身体。他把手按在了他胸膛上。“它跳得很快。”他重复了一遍。

“够了，John――”声线颤抖得更厉害了，他不知道该如何遏制。

“不够。”但是他说，“远远不够，永远不够。”他用力地抱着他，“你会像我爱你一样爱我吗，Harold？――不，不用回答。”Finch根本就没想着要回答，他不知道该如何回答。

“我觉得很奇怪……”男生说，他的声音里听起来有一丝困惑，但那更像是被压抑着的狂喜，“我每一天都觉得不可能再多爱你一点了，一开始只是……一点点，简直微不足道，但是后来就越来越多，足以让我痛苦了。但是你竟然可以接受我，我觉得这够好了，我已经得到得够多了，但是我竟然每天都比前一天更爱你一点……”他抬头凝视他，“你知道为什么吗，Finch？你能告诉我吗？”

“我――”他的确想说些什么，但是他想说些什么呢？如果过于复杂和浓烈，没有一种心思可以完全用语言表达出来。所以他最终还是垂下了眼帘。

“我能为你而死。”他说，“这是我爸爸对妈妈的誓言，他在我很小的时候就告诉我这个，说我这辈子只能对一个人说这句话……哈罗徳，这句话我现在就给你了。我的命不算什么值钱的东西，但是……但是还是值点什么的，大概。”

这次Finch很快摇了摇头。“不，”他的表情很坚决，“永远别说这话，John。”

“为什么？”男生迷茫地看着他，“我――”

“我不要你为我而死，John，你最好是为我而活。”

======

TBC. 20160618


	19. Chapter 19

[19]

“这是什么？”刚训练完，在三月上旬的傍晚只穿着一件棉质T恤的男生一脸阴沉地指着办公桌上包装得女孩子气十足的饼干罐。

“所以……柯西不等式。”女孩用指节抵住下巴，语气充满敬佩和赞美，“这――这太妙了，我自己根本想不到……谢谢你，Mr.Finch。”

“这没什么。”数学老师温柔地笑了笑，“你是个聪明姑娘，Kristine，解答你的问题总是一种乐趣。”

“我真高兴您这么说，Mr.Finch。”得到夸奖的女生露出一个开朗的笑容，她直起腰，把无意间垂落的金发绕到耳后，“这道题，我会回去再好好想想的。”

“当然了。”Finch微笑着说。

然而女孩收拾书包的动作显示出了一丝犹豫。她顿了顿，重又朝她的老师转过身来，“呃，其实我还有一件事……”在数学老师疑惑的眼神里，她从书包里缓缓拿出了一个完全算不上精致的塑料饼干罐，只有贴在上面为了封口的淡紫色花瓣状粘纸才让这个朴素的礼品显出了一点女性化的可爱。

“我跟我姑妈学着做的，她是个烘焙大师。”Kristine有些紧张地微笑了一下，“我经常在你的桌上看到五颜六色的甜甜圈……所以我想着，嗯……你可能会喜欢巧克力杏仁曲奇。”

他的数学老师面对这个小罐子有点发愣，“你要送给我这个，Ms.Swan？”

“不算什么了不得的东西，你可以只是稍微尝一下，我自己试吃过，它不会很难吃……”

“我当然没有在怀疑你的手艺，Ms.Swan，只是我――”他当然是想说我不能要，但是理由未免太难说出口了。因为某个人一定会生气的？他可不能和学生说这个。

好吧，还是收下吧，他可以骗他的大男孩说这是自己买的。

“好吧，”打定主意后他接过了那罐饼干，“我收下了，谢谢你，Ms.Swan。”

“不客气。”Kristine放松了自己的肩膀，像是想起了什么，她甚至调皮地吐了吐舌头，“我觉得我今天运气不错，要是John Reese那家伙在的话，我说不定送不出这罐饼干――他可是难得不在你这里。”

“他在球队训练呢。”Finch有点好笑地随口接道，却又随即察觉到有什么不对，“可能在训练――我是说。”

好在女孩子看上去并没有注意到他话语里的小小纰漏，“他好像很讨厌我，而且耐心也特别糟……说老实话，我有点怕跟他待在一起。所以我觉得我今天特别幸运。”

而数学老师听了这番话的反应只能是摸着鼻子轻笑。

他顺着男生的视线看过去，面色轻松，“新买的饼干，或许你会想要尝尝看？”

Reese居高临下地垂眼看着他，后者竭力让自己不要在这场对视中败下阵来。

“你真是一点都不会撒谎，Finch。”他们之间更年轻的那位说，“哪家甜品店的卖的饼干会连商品标签都没有？”

数学老师心虚地望向女孩好意的馈赠，这一点他竟然会没有想到。

“是那家伙送给你的？”

“那家伙？”

“Swan。”这个单音节词几乎是被他挤出舌尖的。

这让Finch再度心虚地摸了摸鼻子，“好吧，我承认这罐饼干的来源的确是Ms.Swan，但她只是一片好心――你要干嘛？”男生已经把那只罐子抓在手里并且气冲冲地转身要走了，Finch一把抓住了他的手，这个动作让男生的脚步停了下来。“当然是扔掉。”Reese黑着脸，语气表示自己这么做完全是理所当然，“我忍她很久了。”

这种满含着深仇大怨的表情和语气让年长的男人开始有些哭笑不得，“别这样，John，别像个小孩子似的。”

被指责心理年龄过小的高中生转过身来正视他，“你花心。”

Finch差点被这个形容词呛着，“我花心？”他难以置信地反问道，这都什么乱七八糟的。

“你怎么对谁都这么好？”Reese干脆蹲下来以和他拉近距离，但Finch却发现他蹲下来比站在那里时的胁迫感要强得多。

“是不是如果别人也像我一样追求你的话，你也会就这么答应别人？”他紧紧攥着老师的两只手，赌气般地问道。停止运动已经有一段时间了，即使身上的汗水已经擦了一遍，但他仍因此感到一股凉意，不过他决定暂时忽略这个问题。

Finch还是哭笑不得，“根本就不会有谁像你一样追求我了，John。”

“如果有呢？他们也会像我现在一样拥有你吗？”

“噢，所以你觉得你现在已经拥有我了？”Finch似笑非笑地看着他。

一阵短暂的静默之后，高中生罕见地脸红了。但是Reese可不是个在Harold Finch面前会认输的人，在这种情况下他只会红着脸反问对方，“我难道没有拥有你吗？”

这话的确让人有点难以直接回答，更何况他面对的是Finch呢。他尝试着抽出自己的手，无奈这一努力以失败告终了，“松手，John，起来穿上衣服。”

Reese对他的指令发出了一声不屑的哼声，“我摸透你的套路了，Finch，你不想回答某个问题的时候就会转移话题，技巧还糟糕透了。”他顿了顿，“所以你怎么什么都不承认？你光是答应了我，从不说爱也就算了，可是我甚至不知道你是不是真的喜欢我。现在你哪怕只是对别人笑一笑我都嫉妒得要命，你怎么还能收别人的礼物？”

他问起这类问题来总有股不得答案不肯罢休的劲儿，在学习上倒从没见他这么肯下功夫钻研过。Finch红着脸不知道该怎么回应他的霸道――是不是真的喜欢他？哪有老师会纵容自己对学生抱有那种感情呢？然而他收藏了这个青年献给他的所有，温柔与体贴，善良和正义，信任与陪伴，偶尔的幼稚和年少人的霸道，还有他那总是有着款款深情的绿眼睛里的不知出于何处却莫名死心塌地的喜爱，所有的欢笑和言语都已在心里留下刻痕，他担忧自己终将迎来亲手将它们抹去的那天，但在此之前，他除了放纵那些刻痕逐日加深之外别无他法。John Reese好像擅长逼他，每次都把他逼得退无可退，只得张开双臂迎接那过于温暖的拥抱。

他叹了口气，Reese还蹲在那里，目光炯炯地盯着他。

解救的敲门声是在这个时候响起的。但不得不说他们两人都被这吓了一跳，现在都快五点了，还有谁会在这种时候要找Mr.Finch？

“Harold？你在里面吧？”门后传来熟悉的、温和的女声，“为什么要锁着门？”

Finch立刻朝他的学生看去，后者耸了耸肩算是承认。“现在看来这不是挺高明嘛。”他还压低嗓音这么说。

“好了，赶紧起来――去穿上衣服！”Finch站了起来，“哦……请等一会儿。”他走到门边上，用力地深呼吸了一次以平复情绪。他有点慌张，Grace之前一整个星期都在做校际交流，他们已经有两个星期没见了，要突然转变她对他们关系的认知一定是件难事。

他打开了门。“嗨，Grace。”

“写出报告花了我一点时间，我还有点担心你会不会已经回――”她一抬头，穿着红色卫衣的高个子男生就站在房间正中，这把她吓了一跳，语气也开始变得小心翼翼起来，“呃，我是不是……打扰了什么？”

“当然没有。”Finch立刻回道，“他只不过是――”接着他卡住了。

是什么？问几道题？但是早先Grace就知道他不允许这个学生见他，而现在……

“好吧……”他说，在好友疑惑又讶异的目光里脸颊发热，“实际上这件事有点复杂。”

女老师看了看一脸不在乎地侧身望向窗外的男学生，再把目光转回她的好友身上，一时间不知道该说什么。

“你或许有事要说？”

这句提醒让Grace回过神来了，“哦，是的――我本想问问你，或许周末我们可以一起去看电影？我听说一部优秀的影片正在上映，名字是《雨人》。”

这个询问让Finch下意识地去寻找另一个人的目光，而后者却在与他视线相触的一瞬间撇开了眼神，要不是捕捉到他目光里的那一丝带点狼狈的紧张，他看起来倒真像是满不在乎呢。

心里暗暗好笑，他接下来当然只能是抱歉地拒绝了自己的朋友。Grace多么聪明，就凭这段对话，她大概已经猜到事情的发展了，所以从她的表情上也自然看不出遗憾――当然，惊讶还是有的。

在办公室重新归于两个人的状态之际，窗前的塑像动了，他一步步朝他的爱人走近，犹豫了一秒，张开双臂抱住了他。这时候的Finch显得很顺从，一点没有要推开他的意思。

“你不去看电影？”Reese在得知结果后明知故问。

“我倒是想去，”Finch勾起嘴角，“可不是有人要和我置气吗。”

“你不准去，不准和别人去。”高中生把头搁在他的肩膀上，强调似的收紧手臂，把另一个人更紧地箍在怀里，“但是我可以陪你去。”

“听名字可是部文艺片，你会喜欢吗？”

“我无所谓，有你在就好了。”

Finch闭上眼迎接了他们今天的第一个吻。

======

TBC. 20160626


	20. Chapter 20

[20]

非常幸运，除了风有点冷之外，约会的那天天气相当好。Finch用一件浅灰色的呢子短大衣代替了拘谨的三件套，他站在镜子前想了想，把那条漂亮的羊绒围巾拿了出来。其实外面也没有很冷，没有戴围巾的必要，但是他想到Reese从没有看见他戴这条围巾过，这或许就是早春的最后一个机会了。事实上，这确实是他第一次用到这份礼物，前些日子他还把它洗干净了放在最角落里，根本没有勇气看见它。

他给自己买了今天的第二杯煎绿茶，然后坐在电影院外的石椅上晒着太阳。青年是以独特的方式出现的，悄无声息地走到身后捂住他的眼睛，他忍不住露出一个微笑，把茶杯放下来，双手轻柔地握住另一个人的手指。

但是另一个人固执地不肯动弹，于是他只好顺从地叫了一声他的名字，这才换来重见光明的权利――以及印在侧脸上的一个吻。

“真好看。”他贴着他的脸颊说。

“我很喜欢它。”Finch笑着说。

Reese摇头表示自己不想喝什么，倒是就着Finch的手啜饮了一口温度正好的茶水，杯子的主人只是看着他无可奈何地微笑。

所以他们就真的看了《雨人》，Finch因为自身的喜好而对这部片子抱有很大的期待，Reese站在他身边无条件地认同，也不知道是真的喜欢还是仅仅想要讨好他。钱是由Reese付的，高中生说自己攒着的钱大多都没地方用，全都花在他身上也心甘情愿，Finch只好笑着接受他的好意。

座位买得靠后，灯光按下来之后Reese的手就悄悄越过扶手找到了他的，Finch没有拒绝，找个舒服的姿势让自己被握着之后就把注意力全部放到了荧幕上。他不是会一边看电影一边对着同伴滔滔不绝的那种类型，今天这么看来Reese也同样不是，这让他感到很欣慰。

弟弟和哥哥在拉斯维加斯的酒店套房里跳起笨拙的舞来的时候，观众们在黑暗里都发出了善意的笑声，Finch也忍不住为这一幕的温馨勾起嘴角，下一秒他就感觉自己的手被握紧了，他下意识地侧过头，Reese在盯着他看，虹膜在黑暗里变幻出一种水晶般的灰黑色，浅浅的光线也足以让那双眼睛在黑暗中星辰般闪烁起来。

“怎么了？”他问。

“没什么。”高中生小小地微笑了一下，Finch于是没有太在意地把头转了回去。

『你真的是一个很棒的舞者，』荧幕里的Charlie说，『想要给我一个拥抱吗？』

Finch感觉有温热的事物贴上了自己的脸颊，他有点受惊地偏过了身子。“John！”他压低声音带点警告意味地喊道，错过了雨人同样受惊的痛苦喊声。

“你真是――”他看看屏幕，又看看眼睛发亮地微笑着的高中生，后者却不要脸地伸出手指按住自己的嘴唇示意他噤声，“嘘――就这一下。继续看吧Harold。就这一下，我保证。”

他打破誓言是在电影结尾的时候，没有什么耐心的人们开始陆陆续续地离开，这对难免有些心虚的恋人故意选了相对偏僻的座位，这也方便了他们的接吻不被打扰。Reese厚脸皮地凑过来，要在悠扬的乐声中吻他，Finch的一句抱怨还没说完就被封住了嘴唇，他在心里挣扎了两秒也就由他去了，高中生能抓住一切机会磨炼他的吻技，Finch进步没他那么快，从一开始的被啃得生疼到现在的脑袋发晕仿佛只是一眨眼。

在早上看电影的人还真是不太多见，但是Reese在周六和周日的下午都有在母亲所在的医院打杂的工作，他本来想要请假，Finch坚决制止了他。

他们约好中午在一起吃饭，地点是Finch家里，高中生说要做菜给他吃，Finch笑着答应了他。看完电影之后他们一起去超市买了些食材，主导权当然在主厨那里，当然Reese也会转过头来问他“这个怎么样”，而每当他这么做的时候Finch只会笑着说好。自从来了普亚卢普之后他就抛弃了跟Nathan在一起时的奢侈的美食家作派，自己的厨艺只够支撑他做出一些非常简单的食物，而且往往只是味道平平。Reese的厨艺已经足够犒赏他的胃了，尽管高中生不可能会做什么精致的佳肴，但是他们都知道这顿饭的意义绝不可能只在菜的质量上。

洗菜和切菜的任务交给了不会做饭的那位，想必是因为不常做饭的缘故，Finch的刀功也并不熟练，切得又慢又仔细，高中生一手撑着流理台，身子斜倚着注视着他，没有任何原因地咧着嘴笑，一点没有要帮忙的打算。

一缕柔软的褐发随着低着头切菜的动作垂到了额前，不过它的主人正全神贯注于手头的任务，一点没有察觉，Reese站在那里歪着头欣赏了几秒钟，走过去拿起切成块的西红柿塞到了自己嘴里，在咀嚼了几秒之后满意地发表评论，“对于这个季节的西红柿来说，它的味道真是不错，”他又拿起一块，讨好地送到另一个人嘴边，“尝一尝？”

Finch于是停下动作，在投给他一个略带无奈的眼神之后顺从地咬住了新鲜的蔬果，高中生趁机把沾着汁水的食指在他的嘴唇上抹了一下，简单的挑逗的动作让数学老师飞快地红了脸。

“John。”他不赞成地喊了一声，一个无效的警告。Reese没忍住凑上去亲了亲那淡红色的脸颊，整个人都贴了上来，好在他没忘记在环抱住他的老师前擦干净自己的手。

“你脸红的颜色就跟这番茄一样，知道吗？”他用下巴抵着他的肩膀。这句话惹得脸红的男人瞥了一眼那红艳艳的蔬果，“这太夸张了。”

“不夸张，就是有这么好看。”他一边说一边盯着男人的脸颊，窃笑着观察红色加深和蔓延的趋势，他顿了顿，拦在腰上的一只手往后摸索，隔着水洗牛仔裤按在了另一个人的屁股上，“还有，你的屁股真翘，Harold。”

“Mr.Reese！你在胡说些什么。”二十多岁的男人被高中生下流的动作和情话弄得几乎恼羞成怒起来，左手手肘用力往身后捅了一下，这一击被接下了，幼稚的青年笑得很得意，潮湿温暖的气流随着笑声断断续续地喷洒在他的脖子上。

“放开我，马上。”数学老师沉下声音警告他。

“不――你生气了？我还以为这是个夸奖？”

“我是个男人。”Finch生气地回答他，脸上的红色蔓延到了耳尖。

“这有什么妨碍？”Reese一脸无辜地问他。

“别把我当成个姑娘。”

“我又没有，”青年欠揍地说，“我只是在陈述事――哇哦，好了，好了，别激动，我不说了――”

Finch把那只作势抬起来的脚缓缓放了下去。Reese在他身后吐了吐舌头。“真暴力。”他窃笑着说。

“暴力，huh？”他语气嘲讽地说，却也忍不住在这番胡搅蛮缠中勾起嘴角。

“你怎么样都很好，我都喜欢。”Reese说，再度把自己给黏了上去。“我真幸福。”他拥抱着他，语调满足得像一声叹息。

这句话让Finch的心脏微微抽动，他突然很想摸摸这个高个子男孩的头，要不是双手沾着蔬果的汁液，他会这样做的。

尽管高中生下午还有别的任务，但他仍成功地在老师的家里赖到了最后一刻，直到Finch催促他说再不走就要迟到了为止。

临走前他给自己争取到了每个周六上午都到这间房子里来的许可权，虽然条件是要把习题做完以及要背熟书本。他趁机提出要帮着房子的主人理理他的书房，不过后者很快谢绝了他。

但是Reese后来还是迟到了两分钟，原因是他们站在门口吻得太久，时间从他们纠缠的唇舌边悄悄淌过去了。

======

TBC. 20160705


	21. Chapter 21

[21]

“所以你要离开？”Reese坐在卧室的床上，分开的两腿间坐着犟不过他，只好无奈地由他环抱着的数学老师。要不是后者手中还拿着一本厚厚的历史书，这个场景一定会比现在和谐得多的。Reese有点贪心地想着。

模块背到了美国的近代史，纽约这座充满传奇的繁华都市是绕不开的话题，而他的老师――不，老师才不是重点，重点是他的恋人――Finch竟然现在才想到要告诉他，他在春假期间要回纽约去当什么见鬼的伴郎？离放春假可只剩短短的一周了！

“我都告诉你了只是三天而已……”Finch叹了口气，把背了一半的历史书放到腿上。三天，又不是三个月或者三年，为什么他的语气会带着这么大的不满？

“一放假你就走？”

“我想是的。”Finch如实回答他，“毕竟仪式前总有些东西要准备。”

“那我就有三天看不到你，只剩下训练、训练和训练，也许还有习题，对了还有打工――这样我还要放假干嘛？”沮丧的青年自暴自弃地向后倒去，身体和床垫相撞发出沉闷的响声，“为什么所有人都要结婚？”他用手捂住脸，沉闷的语调透过手掌传出来，听起来更加沮丧了。

Finch愣了愣，Reese好久没跟他谈过家里的情况了，但是他们这样的相对姿势让他很难看着对方说话，他想站起来坐到一边去，却被一骨碌挺身坐起来的高中生给重新搂住了，他犹豫了一下，没有挣扎。

“你妈妈……她怎么样？”Finch小心翼翼地发问。

“那天我回去后，她一边哭一边朝我道歉。”他们都知道那天是哪一天，那是改变他们命运的一天，高中生一提起他的家庭就会冒出些不知所措的烦躁，“我没骗她，我真的能接受米勒叔叔，只要别逼着我叫他爸就成，可是大概我真的吓坏了她，她不停地叫我说心里话。”

“你不该那么冒冒失失地跑到我家楼下，你不知道她有多担心你。”

“那你叫我怎么办？他们要结婚，你也不肯要我，我近两个月没有见到你一回，想你想得发疯。”他说到这里，有一股堪称后怕的情绪冒了上来，那种曾经日日夜夜折磨着他的求之不得的痛苦和恐慌重又漫上心头，逼迫着他把怀里实实在在属于自己的人抱得更紧来寻求安全感。像是体会到了他的恐慌，Finch没有反驳他什么，只是微不可察地叹了口气，“你多么傻啊。”他已经在心里这样想了一万遍了，这是第二遍他把它说了出来。

“纵使你这样说，我还是得到你了。”他赌气似的说道，用挺直的鼻梁去蹭另一个人脖颈处光滑细嫩的皮肤。

Finch任由他小狗般磨蹭自己，“所以……你知道……他们……”他还是显得很犹豫。

“他们大概不会办什么婚礼了，只领个证就得了。不知道什么时候他会搬进我们的房子，又或者他们有新婚购房的打算，看中了就买下一套公寓也说不定。”他顿了顿，“不过我倒不希望他们重新买房子。”

“溜出公寓哪有溜出现在的屋子来得方便？我的卧室旁边就是院子，我十岁就学会翻墙了。”

Finch一下子没跟上他的脑回路，“你要溜出去干什么？”

这个问题让高中生仰起头来认真思考了几秒，“唔……有时候什么都不干，就是觉得夜里翻墙出来晃荡很刺激很好玩儿，”还没等他的老师对此发表批评，他就接上了更欠揍的一句话，“不过以后或许这个技能会派上用场的？我要是想你了，就来敲你的门。”

“恕我直言，Mr.Reese，要真是这样，我一定不会给你开门的。”

“我可以爬窗。”Reese咧开嘴笑了，这段对话已经变成了一场没有什么实际意义的斗嘴。

“窗户锁可不仅能用来防盗。”Finch毫不犹豫地回击了他。

“真无情。”他嗤嗤笑着说，“所以你能给我什么补偿？”

“补偿？”

“你要离开三天，我能得到什么补偿？”

Finch为他的贪心而忍不住笑，用手上的书轻轻拍了下环在自己腰上的手臂，“你真是贪得无厌。”

“我就是贪得无厌。”青年毫无顾忌地承认了，接着他顿了顿，语气里藏进了一丝需要Finch时刻保持警惕的坏心，“但是不要补偿也可以……只要你答应我一件事。”

“你先说。”

他感到身后的人犹豫了几秒，随即有温暖干燥的嘴唇贴上了自己的耳垂，这奇特的触感激得他下意识地想要挣扎，但是高中生已经把那句惊为天人的话给灌进了他的耳朵。“我想和你做爱。”那被故意压低的蛊惑人的嗓音是这么说的。

由于他手指短暂的抽动，书本哗啦一声从大腿上滑了下去，要装作没听清肯定是不可能了，鉴于他感觉自己的整张脸都在发烧，心跳快得跟心脏病发作似的――John Reese到底什么时候才肯改改他这动不动就要惊天地泣鬼神地吓他一下的毛病，再这样下去他肯定很快就真的要得心脏病了。

“Mr.Reese！”青年早有预感地箍紧了他不让他逃离，这让Finch越发觉得他再待在他的怀抱里一秒钟都是坐如针毡，“老天啊，这真是……这真是……”

他费力地咽了一口唾沫，这才勉强找回自己的舌头，“你疯了。”

“我当然没疯，我想了好久了。”他的语气竟然还是一副理所当然的样子，“只不过现在才找到机会说出来。”

“你真是疯了，Mr.Reese……”Finch像是一个精神失常的人一样，低垂着眼帘重复着他的说辞，一边茫然地摇着头，“你才几岁？上帝啊……你太年轻了。”

“再过一个多月就是我十七岁的生日了，那可是法定年龄。”高中生还在努力说服他死板的数学老师及恋人，“我一点都不小了，我想和你做爱，Harold。”

年长些的男人随着这句话的出口第二次被惊得颤抖了一下，“你还是半个孩子，John，你根本就……”他下了好大的劲儿才能把这句话给说出来，“你根本就不懂，况且我们还是……两个男人。”

“我怎么会什么都不懂？”高中生受了屈辱似的反问他，“我知道跟一个男人做是会麻烦一点，但是我可以学，Finch，我们可以学，只要你答应。”

“这岂止是麻烦一点的问题？你可以向谁学？”Finch简直要骂人了，他想扭过身子正视他，但是Reese牢牢地按住了他，不让他有任何逃离的机会，他只好重又低下头去叹了口气，“赶紧打消掉这个念头，John，现在还不是你该想这个的时候。”

“那什么时候才是？”Reese不满他的回应，大声反问他，“毕业？二十岁？结婚？还是要更久？我又没有现在就要跟你上床，我可以等到过完生日再说，那又没有违法！”

“天啊，John Reese，你想和我结婚？”沉默了几秒，Finch简直是难以置信地问道，他怎么可以把未来幻想得这么远又这么美好。

这句问话倒是让高中生沉默下来了。

“你不愿意？”他小心翼翼地问道。

Finch哭笑不得地用手捏了捏鼻梁，“这不是我愿不愿意的问题，John，只是你想得太远了。”

这句话让Reese沉默得更久了。过了一会儿，他缓缓松开了他，“抱歉，Finch，我以前都不幻想什么的，觉得那是姑娘家才会做的事。”他顿了顿，“但是……我也不知道为什么，只要想到你，我就会把未来想得特别远。我想着我读大学的时候你在工作，要是你喜欢富裕的生活我就尽量找到薪水高的职业，要是你对金钱无所谓，我们就可以过得平淡一点；也许我大学毕业的时候我们就可以结婚，也许还有等得久一点，这都没事，只要你一直在就行――然后一起生活一辈子，一起种点花草，养只狗或者猫，你愿意的话可以去孤儿院领养一个孩子，就这么跟你过一辈子……老得快死的时候会回忆起很久很久以前的当初，你竟然还是我的数学老师，我喜欢你喜欢得要死，你一开始还不肯要我，我还傻兮兮地半夜淋着雨来找你，后来终于把你给打动了，你就这样被我缠了一辈子……”

Finch听着他可以说是自言自语的幻想，喉咙发紧，以至于一时间都说不出话来。他想他果然还是半个孩子，幻想纯真得可怕，这么好的生活，自己在最幸福快乐的梦里都不敢哪怕只是去勾勒边缘，他竟然敢就这么直白地把这片幻梦描绘出来，赤裸裸地展现在他的眼前。他现在意识到跟这个学生在一起是不利于自己的精神的，就好比鸦片和大麻不利于人的精神一样――一个人能承受住多少回把梦编织起来再撕碎？

这个傻小子，他竟然说要跟他做爱，要跟他结婚，要跟他在一起一辈子……天真烂漫是他这辈子最不该学会的本领，他怎么会一跟他在一起就把这个给忘了呢？他怎么可以那么糊涂地出于心软而答应了他？他怎么可以轻松自然地由他抱着亲吻那么多回？他怎么可以答应他的那么多要求，在一起相处的时光里肆无忌惮地欢笑拥吻？他怎么可以像个真正的普通人那样，竟然在这份热烈的情感里忘记了自己的身份，竟然真的有那么几秒钟会去相信美梦可以成真？

他突然真真切切地意识到自己所犯的错误了，正是Reese的这番话点醒了他――他怎么能以为自己的回应能让他不再痛苦？事实上从那个晚上开始，他就在一点点摧毁他，像毒品摧毁一个人一样摧毁他……他要毁了他了，毁了他爱的人再因此摧毁自己。

但他已经完了，没救了，剩下的只有等死。*

想到这里，他深吸了一口气以缓解鼻腔中的酸涩，轻轻拨开高中生的手站了起来，转过身，用拥抱的姿态贴近了他。

“Harold？”Reese想不通他在几秒钟之间发生的变化，有点疑惑地说。

“好的，我跟你做爱。”他把下巴搭在青年厚实的肩膀上，语调平静，“等你过了生日，我们可以学着来。”

“你这算是……答应了？”他受宠若惊似的，不明白另一个人的态度为什么转换得这么快。

“我有什么事情没答应过你？”Finch说，“只要我能做到，我都答应你。”

*

这句话来自随缘ID“外婆的歌”这位太太的一篇EC文，我当时被深深戳中，这里是我的无授权引用，侵删。

顺便扯两句淡：朋友们应该都看出来了？最早Finch不肯离开是因为舍不得，后来答应是因为心疼Reese，毕竟小李这么要死要活地追他，求之不得太痛苦了，其实到这里就是Finch的OOC了，因为老板这么理性一个人我觉得怎么说都不会放任情感――然后到这里，意识到答应他完全是错的，因为这段美好完全是幻梦，现在越美好以后别离时越苦痛，照理来说他明白这个之后就该赶紧消失，still理性主义，也不至于待得越久陷得越深，但是我却很庸俗地让他完全投入了爱情里，这在我看来其实是全然的OOC。倘若留下来，答应Reese的所有要求，这就等于把自己和另一个人都给杀了，只是药的毒性尚未发作，捅进心脏的刀还没拔出来罢了。

不过――废话，走了剧情还怎么发展啊233

不好意思，我好像把整篇文都给剧透完了？从此你们就像我一样了，吃（写）的糖全踏马是砒霜啊哈哈哈哈哈【被殴

突然好想唱：祝你平安~啊~~祝你平安~【再被殴

如果有的话请把悲愤转化为评论好嘛！欢迎你们哭给我看！迷妹的准则是什么！要虐一起虐，要死一起死！2333【继续被殴

想起了我们RF圈伟大的撒糖还带毒的BC太太【微笑

======

TBC. 20160707


	22. Chapter 22

[22]

Finch订了三月十一日晚上八点的机票，在那之前，他得在下班之后立刻赶到普亚卢普的长途车站，先坐上两个小时的车赶到西雅图，然后才能搭上飞往纽约的航班。

这天的放学也正是春假伊始，无奈校篮球队每个月总有固定的两场球赛要打，在别人利用充足的下午时光参与社团活动，或者干脆趁着提早放学出去大玩一场的时候，John Reese作为队长、球队的主力，不得不抱着球直奔体育馆。他今天又要体能训练又要球技训练，被赛前加大训练强度的教练霸占了这个下午的所有个人时光。

他是中午来和他的老师男友说再见的，很不凑巧，受人喜爱的数学老师被三个学生缠住了，他手上抓着一本给自己做掩护的习题本，脚尖时不时点在地板上，发出连续不断的、焦躁的轻响。他的假想情敌Kristine Swan就排在他前面，时不时小心翼翼地投来一点点疑惑的目光，似乎是搞不懂为什么这个男生只是在老师这里排个队却会如此烦躁。

“Mr.Reese。”数学老师大概也不是很受得了这种带着不满的敲击声，停下讲解，给了他一个柔和的提醒，而他眼神里的无奈就大概只有Reese才能解读得出来了。他扁了扁嘴，把脚上的动作停下了。

他们当然不能在中午就把门给锁了，学生还在陆陆续续地进来，有趣的是一旦轮到Reese，他每次都情愿向后让一位，弄得其他学生一脸纳闷地看着他，不明白他在这里是为了什么目的。

为了他不可告人的目的，Reese不得不在这里赖到下午第一节课上课。Finch也没有任何要赶他回去上课的打算，他也知道青年那不达目的誓不罢休的性子，只好在最后一个同学道谢离开之后笑着往后靠上了办公椅。

“你来找我就没有任何问题要问吗，Mr.Reese？”他有些哭笑不得地问道。

“我当然有。”高中生终于在老师繁忙的中午以迟到为代价得到了甜蜜的独处的一刻，他迫不及待地跨坐到老师的腿上，像一个流氓又像一只大型犬一样抱住了他的爱人，Finch毫不出他所料地脸红了――Reese只要在公共场合做出稍微亲密一点的举动，他就会看到这样害起羞来的Finch，即使办公室只能算是“潜在的”公共场合，其实它在Reese心里更像是一个常用的幽会地点――然而他只是象征性地推了推他，甚至没有认真想要保持一点距离，就放弃了抵抗，转而为两个人找了个舒适些的坐姿，然后把两只手抬起来，轻轻搭在了青年的后腰上。

“你什么时候走？”黏人的大型犬显然十分满意他的举动，随着这句话的出口，他亲昵地把鼻子埋进了那片白皙的颈窝当中，并且真像小狗似的蹭了蹭。

被他缠住的男人忍不住在同时喷出一声轻笑来，也不知是为了温暖的痒意还是这星期已经被问了三遍的问题，或许两者皆有。“我都告诉你了，John，”他用右手去推推那颗毛茸茸的头颅――无用功，当然了，于是修长的手指转而插入乌黑茂密的发丛间，慢悠悠地梳理起来，“是今天放学。”

“我要具体时间。”或许趴在他身上的大男孩真的有犬类生物的特质，他看起来对那几根手指的服务感到满意极了，他放松地轻哼了一声，环绕着男人的腰的手臂同时紧了紧，让自己温暖的躯体更紧地贴近了他。

Finch想了想，“下午三点，怎么？”

Reese为这话微微抬起了头，懊恼到夸张地叹了口气，“见鬼。”他小声骂了一句。

“下午有事？”

“训练――放学后还得为新的工作报道，一家新开的百货店，新奇玩意儿和古董都卖，还卖唱片。”

“我觉得挺好的。”Finch真诚地评价道。

“唔，我本来也这么想，但是重点是――上帝，我都没法送你。”Reese看上去一点都不能理解他的脑回路。

“你要送我干什么？你最多只能看我走出校门。”

高中生不满地撅了撅嘴，“我想送你到车站。”

Finch忍不住笑出了声，他放在男生后脑勺上的手轻轻拍了两下，“你还是打消这个念头吧，John――没什么好可惜的，只是三天而已，又不是三个月，我很快就会回来……而且你现在也可以算是和我说了再见了。”

高中生再度沮丧地叹了口气，“三天我也会很想你。”他再度把头低了下去，不知餍足地再度磨蹭了起来，夹杂着细碎的啄吻，像鸟儿啄食可口的面包屑。

“好了，好了，”Finch被他吻得发痒，只好笑着拍了拍他的头，“该起来了，John，你迟到很久了，再待下去说不定老师会直接算你旷课。”

“旷课就旷课。”他满不在乎地说，直视着老师，充满暗示意味地点了点自己的嘴唇。

Finch只是无奈地看了他两秒，就决定还是接受这个必定要发生的事情来得好，于是稍稍撑起身体，在那如刀削般的薄嘴唇上浅浅地啄了一下。

“Uh-uh,”他退开去的时候被贪得无厌的高中生抱紧了，“这样可不够。”

“你还得上课去呢，Mr.Reese。”

“其实是体育课，没关系，老师跟我关系好。”Reese在他的蓦然无语里得逞地笑了一下，他歪歪头，看了看墙上的钟，“你要走三天，我们就吻三分钟怎么样？”

“John――”还没等他说出任何反对性的言论，高中生露齿一笑，凑上去成功地攫住了他的唇舌。

一不小心――这个吻又超时了。数学老师红着脸喘息，脸上有些微懊恼的神情，而这可爱的表情只能是让高中生恬不知耻地再度凑了上去，用力吮了一口那红艳艳的、沾满两个人晶亮的唾液的嘴唇。

直到上了飞机他还在反省这个吻――或者说与此类似的很多很多个吻――在John Reese面前，他已经接受了自己注定要放弃他的那些与人交往的准则的事实，一点点把自己的生活与另一个人分享，就在这个下午，高中生还成功要到了他家里的电话――但是他好歹要尝试着维持自制力，不过现在看来，他的这一努力显然也要逐日归于失败了。

他叹了口气。

准新郎正为自己的新婚事宜忙得团团转，显然没空过来接机，现在已经是新的一天的凌晨了，他独身一人来到Nathan预先给他预订的酒店，但是当他拿出Harold 冉的身份证明的时候，这才被告知并没有过此项预订。他在心里大度地原谅了自己的朋友，只好把属于叫Harold的某个百万富翁的信用卡掏了出来。

婚礼前一天，他去试了礼服，Nathan陪着准新娘与策划师商定婚礼后的宴会上要戴什么款式的耳环和穿几英寸高、弧度多少的高跟鞋。在Finch看来，所有问题的精细和复杂程度都能赶上欧洲的皇室婚礼了，但准新郎可不会在意他的惊奇，尽管忙得一天只能吃一顿饭和一些点心，为了让自己的婚礼尽善尽美，他完全心甘情愿。

他好久没有穿过材质如此高档、剪裁如此合身的西装了，手工制的纯黑皮鞋也坚硬地恰到好处，想要给他的男孩做一套同样高档的西服的念头在此时跳了出来。但是Finch觉得自己大概是不能为他的生日礼物准备出量身定制的一套了，那会破坏惊喜――也有暴露身份的风险。他决定找个时间去趟专业的西装店，选一套成衣，再挑一条衬他的气质的领带，想到高大的青年挺拔匀称的身躯将会被制作精良的高等布料恰到好处地包裹起来，那张英俊得过分的脸颊将会展露出怎样快乐又迷人的神采，他忍不住露出了一个小小的微笑。

他整理好自己的领结，慢悠悠地踏在因金色顶灯和古朴浮华的壁纸的映衬下显得金碧辉煌的大厅的羊毛地毯上，一路走一边扫视陈设在展柜里的装饰品。

他注意到了一对袖扣，它被摆放在小叶紫檀制成的展柜里――所有的袖扣都精致极了，宝石、钻石和润玉应有尽有，完全是一个奢侈品展柜；但是他唯独被这一对给吸引住了：这是一对造型古典的宝石袖扣，镶嵌着的祖母绿打磨得相当圆润，玉石的上方还笼罩了经过雕刻后呈现暗金色的复古花纹。

他微笑了。

“您的品位真是好极了，Mr.Wren，”被召来的经理只看了那对袖扣一眼就真诚地笑了起来，“它的绿柱石可是出自哥伦比亚的穆佐矿山，全世界公认的最好的绿柱石产地。”

“我买下了。”Finch毫不犹豫地说，“用我自己的账户。”

尽管这身伴郎的行头完全可以把帐算在Nathan头上，但他依旧决定用自己的钱买下这对袖扣――鉴于它所包涵的意义和价值。

他最终获悉的这对袖扣的价格是一千美金，付账的时候心里难免有些忍俊不禁――按他那个小镇上数学老师的微薄薪水来说，这可抵得上自己将近三个月的工资了。

婚礼顺利美满，Finch完成自己的职责，为他们递上戒指，微笑着看着新郎新娘缠绵地吻在一起。听说对婚姻再无感的单身者在别人的婚礼里都会软化自己的心肠，会幻想起自己结婚的场景来，Finch也忍不住这样幻想了。甜蜜像汽水里的气泡一样漫上来，他定了定神，控制着自己把它们打碎了。

第三天――也就是婚礼后的第一天，幸福的新郎终于得空来关注了自己的好友。

他们坐在Nathan的豪华的办公室里，一边做着工作一边聊天――Finch作为IFT的隐藏股东，Nathan的合伙人，在他积攒的工作堆积如山高的时候也不得不履行一下自己的职责，他终于勉强答应明天也留在这里，救救水深火热之中的创业战友，同时又在心里叹气，不知道回去以后大型犬一样的青年又会怎样抱着他撒娇耍赖不肯放手。

Nathan就是在这个时候了解到他的近况的，他轻浮地吹起口哨，感叹着大声说“我们的Harold也终于开始恋爱了”，一边感慨那个“傻小子”的幸运。

Finch摸了摸鼻子，红着脸发出了一声轻咳，“别这么说，Nathan，他遇见我可不一定算是幸运。”

这句别有深意的话让贵公子一般的男人收敛了笑容，“你在担心什么，Harold？”

“你一直都知道我在担心什么。”Finch说，他们都放下了手上的笔和文件。

“可是你不是都已经答应他了吗？”Nathan有些难以理解地说，“那你还要担心什么？我以为你早就想通了。”

“想通……？”Finch犹犹豫豫地说，在心里摇了摇头。什么叫做想通？知道这段感情的结局基本上已经注定是个bad ending，但是他还是一意孤行，这或许就算是想通了？

“你得尽力去为你们谋求一个好的未来，这是前提，”Nathan说，“但如果这一点真的没法达到的话，那你就得尽力为你们谋求一个好的现在――唉，你看，Harold，你情商不低，可瞧瞧为什么我是先结婚的那个，就是因为你不懂所有人都懂的道理。”他顿了顿，“总是活在忧虑里，那怎么行得通？”

Finch为他老成的说教似的语调而忍不住笑了出来，Nathan说得他好像是个什么都不懂的孩子。但是他还真的说对了，他们不是一类人，他从十八岁逃离自己的故乡开始就一直浸泡在忧虑里，八年来每次遇到新的事件，忧虑永远都是最先找上门来的那一种情绪。

他无奈地笑了起来，“那么――我倒想请你赐教，Nathan――你有什么道理要告诉我？”

“至于这个嘛，它有很多种表述方式，”他身子往后一仰，大大咧咧地靠在了椅背上，“可以是‘只在乎曾经拥有’，也可以是‘把握当下’，或者说‘要学会咀嚼快乐，而不是品尝痛苦’。”

“听起来都不是什么好句子，”Finch皱了皱眉，“它们的前提都很痛苦。”

“这倒是的，”Nathan沉默了几秒，然后承认了，“但是对于我们――应该说是你，来说，这已经是最好的解决之道了。”

他于是低下头去，默认了。

======

TBC. 20160716


	23. Chapter 23

[23]

他为了赶上下午六点的班机，连晚饭都只能匆匆吃一口，新晋的女主人埋怨他不肯久留，而这只能是给了Nathan一个大笑着再度调侃他的机会。以及，在Olivia惊讶的目光中，他不好意思地承认了那其实是个男友而非女人。

他到家时又只能是凌晨了，脱了鞋子的第一件事是拿起电话看看，十个未接来电，最早的一通可以追溯到前天的晚上十点――他忍不住笑了，男生说的想他不是开玩笑，他不仅盼望着他回来，还忍不住贪心地盼望奇迹出现。

两天奔波和事务处理带来的疲惫在他蜷缩回这个叫Harold Finch的数学老师的外壳后汹涌来袭，由于在飞机上完全没有睡够，他在热水的抚慰下很快就困得睁不开眼，但他仍旧记着把需要一个月后再献出的惊喜挂进了衣橱的角落，又把电话的座机给搬到卧室里去了。

他是被电话铃给吵醒的，但是出于大脑的混沌，他想也没想地抓起了电话。“Yes？”他口齿不清地说，勉强辨认出电话另一头猝然屏住呼吸的声音。

“呃……”男生的声音听起来莫名犹豫，“早上好？”

Finch清醒了一点点，“噢，嗨，John。”他揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，忍不住在转动身体的时候发出了一声睡意朦胧的呻吟，“……早上好。”然后他听到对方再一次地屏住了呼吸。

一段时间的寂静。他闭着眼睛握住电话，几乎再度睡回去。

“呃……所以，你还睡着？”他这会儿听起来有些慌乱，而Finch混沌的大脑分析不出来原因。

“嗯……”他迷迷糊糊地应道，但没有等到回应，或许是他没有听到这个语气词，他只好调动声带，重新回答了一次，“是的。”

但对方仍旧没有回答。他等了一会儿，把电话撤离耳边，挣扎着睁开眼看了看屏幕――通话仍在继续。他有些奇怪，“John？”

他似乎听到了一声小小的诅咒，但是他不确定那是不是自己的幻觉，因为Reese开始说话了，他的语调里带着点奇怪的成分，“嗯……我是想问，我今天能过来吗？上午？”

“嗯哼，”他答应了，“但稍微晚点儿，可以吗？”

“睡吧，我十点来。”男生对他表示了理解。

顾不上礼貌，他挂断电话，立刻睡了过去。

再度醒来的时候，闹钟告诉他现在已经是九点四十五了，完全睡过了头。

“哦见鬼。”他嘟囔了一句，急匆匆地下床开始打理自己。

他还在刷牙的时候，敲门声就迫不及待地响起了，他犹豫了半天，终于还是带着满嘴泡沫去给他开了门，青年看上去好像期待着一见到他就来个拥抱或是长吻什么的，见到他衣冠不整的模样有些发愣，“起得这么迟？”

“是啊，”Finch含糊地回答他，径自回到浴室里，Reese在他背后想关上门，却又停下了动作，“我下楼去给你买早餐？”

Finch吐掉牙膏沫，“这个时间点应该没什么早餐了。”

“说的也是。”门砰地一声被关上了，几乎就在下一秒，另一具温暖的身躯已经不要脸地贴到了他的身后，那时Finch正弯下腰漱口，“外面去，John。”

“我带了甜甜圈和煎绿茶来。”Reese说。

被限制住行动的人愣了一秒，“噢，谢谢你。”但还没等高中生说出他的“不用谢”，他再度重申了让自己留有个人空间的重要性，“但是请先去客厅，Mr.Reese。”

“你晚回来了整整一天。”Reese仿佛一点没注意到他加重的语气，仍旧自顾自抱着他，语气慢悠悠的，带着点酸意，“你是不是一点都不想我？”

Finch为他无赖的本事而忍不住笑了起来，“一码归一码，John，再说一遍，到外面去等我。”

“你一点都不想我。”幼稚的青年笃定了语气。

Finch放下了去够浴巾架上毛巾的那只手，他看向镜子里简直要撅起嘴来的男生，好气又好笑，“行了，幼稚鬼先生，你要我怎么说？”

Reese握住他的腰把他转过来对着自己，“你想不想我？”

“好吧，我想你。”Finch故意用一种大大咧咧的语调说。

“你要是不想就别回答了。”高个子一点都不满意他敷衍般的语气。

“不是你缠着我问的吗？”

“那你也得真心点。”

“我是啊。”Finch好笑地看着他。

“那就重新来一遍，我听着。”

年长些的男人开始脸红了，“这没必要。”

“说一遍。你晚回来了一天，总得道个歉什么的吧？”

“……好吧，”他无可奈何地叹了口气，接着又深呼吸，鼓足勇气似的，“……我想你。”

高中生用一个带咖啡味的吻回应了他。

“你要给我看什么？”打理好自己的Finch走出来宣布要给他看一样东西，然后走进卧室准备把它拿出来，Reese忍不住自己的好奇心跟了过去，他站到另一个人的背后时，Finch正好关上抽屉，坐到了床上。他手里拿着一个黑丝绒的首饰盒。

“打开看看。”Finch把它塞进了他的手里。

这不可能是戒指吧？他在心里想着，缓缓打开了它――愣住了。

“看，思念与否可不是用嘴说的。”数学老师的语气居然有些得意。

Reese用手指轻轻抚过金属花纹，感受到其下的玉石温润的凉意，他看到它的第一眼就知道Finch为什么会买下它了。

“这是――送给我的？”它看上去非常精致。

“还没到时候呢，Mr.Reese。”Finch笑吟吟地回答他。

“没到时候？”正当他为这个奇怪的回答发愣的时候，Finch已经把那个低调的首饰盒拿回去收好了，Reese一把抓住他的手，“没到时候是什么意思？”

“没到时候就是没到时候。”他用一种天机不可泄露的语气说，任由缠人的青年揽住他的腰，整个人几乎挂在了他身上。

“我会在什么时候收到它？生日？圣诞？唔，那好像也太久了一点。”他的眼睛因为期待而显得亮晶晶的，活像乖乖坐着祈求主人投食的大狗。

“Hmm，不告诉你。”Finch一边笑一边毫无意义地把玩着那个盒子，听到高中生发出沮丧的声音。

“那好吧――换个话题，”Reese说，抱着他轻轻晃动两个人的身体，“你的生日是什么时候？你从没告诉过我。”

Finch为这个平常的问题而愣了两秒，他们停下了毫无意义又令人感到愉快的晃动，“你为什么想知道我的生日？”话刚出口他就后悔了，这是个多蠢的问题。Reese想知道他的生日只可能出于一个缘由，不会有第二个，不会有其他的目的。

但高中生看来一点也没想多，“我总得找机会回报你吧。”他理所当然地回答道，声音里随即带上了些小小的沮丧，“我到现在竟然还不知道你的生日。”

Finch当然可以把教师档案上的生日告诉他，那一串数字虚伪如“Finch”本身，但他很快就决定不那样做。他本就没有多少真实可以给他，生日不算什么。

他笑了，“猜猜？一个数学里很常用的数――简略版，当然了。”

“你这数学老师当得真够彻底的。”Reese也跟着他笑了起来，“让我猜猜――嗯……三月十四？”

“噢，看来你认真听课了，”他笑着说，“Bingo。”

“可是――上帝，它已经过去了――”Reese松开了他，“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

“你没问啊。”Finch一脸理所当然地看着他。

青年被这无辜的答话噎住了。“你难道就――”他想了想才继续说，“难道就不想我送你什么吗？”

“我很久没过生日了。”Finch老实对他讲。因为生日已被虚假埋没。Nathan倒是知道，之前也会每年陪他小小地庆祝一下――去趟酒吧，或者买本初版书什么的，但是今年他的好友正沉浸在新婚的喜悦当中，Finch当然不会怪他。

“为什么？”

“我想是因为，意义不大？”这不能算是句假话，真名几近被忘却，他还要过谁的生日呢？

“你总该告诉我。”青年不满地看着他，“可能在别人心里意义不大，可是我会因为这一天而感激上苍的。”

“为什么？”Finch没明白他的话。

“你真是笨蛋，”Reese没等到他预料中的回应，只好在对方迷茫的眼神里无奈又好笑地重新抱住了他，“这么有名的情话你也没听过吗？我感激上苍把你带到这个世界上，让我有机会拥有你。”

他说起多肉麻火热的情话来都不脸红，Finch只好再一次替他害臊了。“这倒是一种不错的意义。”他想了半天，只好这样说。

“以后每一个生日都得一起过，你的，我的，这得跟结婚纪念日一样重要。”

没有再次嘲笑他想得如此长远，他咬牙来抵抗鼻腔里的酸涩。

“好啊。”他说。

======

TBC. 20160726


	24. Chapter 24

[24]

他们的四月过得空前愉快，这大概是两个人目前为止度过的最明媚的一个春天了。

三月以来篮球队在不断地收获胜利，当然不能说都是Reese的功劳，但是这不妨碍篮球队长为此感到颇为得意。Finch倒是没机会再去看他的比赛，不过也没这个必要了，伴随着大理石连廊里紫藤萝蔓延着的绽放，青年更像是化为了灿烂饱满的阳光本身，如疾风而来，带来令人心悸的活力和温暖，其情感之醇厚恰如陈年的佳酿，每一次亲吻、拥抱乃至轻抚、微笑都不得不令人深陷其中。

他们在各种各样的时间、地点接吻。最多的当然是隐蔽的办公室里，午后的时光随着太阳高度角的上升而一点点被拉长，夕阳也被染成更深沉的颜色，一如他们初遇的秋天。Reese推门进去，看到坐在夕阳里的恋人被暖金色的光包围住，对他的到来露出不同于对其他任何一人的微笑，然后顺从地把椅子向后撤离，任凭他急切地锁门，急切地大步上前，急切地搂住他、吻上他，每一次都显得如此贪婪而索求无度，活像是离了那双唇稍久些就会毒瘾发作，难以存活。

或者是在数学老师的家里，星期六的早晨，高中生在写完作业之后总会被勒令背书或者复习，他决意考到纽约大学去，成为Finch的校友。搬一把座位宽敞的皮质坐椅到阳光明媚的阳台上去，和煦的太阳把他们的后背烘烤得暖融融的，Reese心满意足地抱着他的爱人，把下巴抵在柔软的发丛里，数学老师在一次次的翻阅中记下了所有该背的知识点，不用任何书本也能慢悠悠地咽下茶水再告诉他不对。

一个知识点换一个吻，Finch主动吻他的时候总是偏好于浅尝辄止，撤离的时候总能看到另一个人对他的唇舌恋恋不舍的神情。“还不够。”青年委屈地说。

“那就再认真点，”Finch笑着拍拍他的脑袋，手指捋过额前的碎发。

他们偶尔一起走过四下无人的连廊，紫藤萝大束大束地垂下来，阳光把青翠的叶片照得通体透明，浅色的花瓣随风飘落，Finch总会在这个时候猝不及防地收获一个轻吻。

他们甚至一起运动。Finch吃不消他的纠缠，只得答应，然而当坐在他腿上的男生为此感激而兴奋地凑上来猛亲他一口，又露出灿烂得过分的笑容时，他只得无奈地笑着叹了口气，在心里责怪自己还不长记性。幸运的是，这在这所中学里不算是什么引人注目的事，老师和学生一起玩球的情况也常有出现，只是Finch在握着羽毛球拍的时候还是脸颊发红，他自从大一以来就再没玩过这个，跟穿着红色卫衣的男生一起出现在公共场合难免让他心虚，他可没有那个背影显露出来的大胆和自信。

但是Reese偏偏要附在他耳边对他说话。“你要是再脸红下去，Harold，别人可就要朝我们这边看了。”他坏笑着说。

Finch赶紧把他赶到场地的另一边去。

他们打了将近一小时，几个回合下来，Finch察觉到对手的散漫，大声警告他不要放水，运动健将远远地对他咧嘴一笑，这才慢悠悠地捋起袖子，露出线条漂亮的小臂来。认真起来的Reese矫健得像只警惕的美洲豹，肌肉爆发出的力量让球拍挥舞时发出Finch远远不及的锐响，球速也随之快得惊人。但即便如此，Finch还是感到有一丝不对劲，然而他专心于高速运动的球体本身，没有费神思考。直到后半段，一个身材壮实的黑人篮球队员加入了他们，Finch很爽快地把球拍递给了他，乐得站在一旁专心欣赏，这才发现青年是怎么不动声色地照顾他这个业余中的业余，好让游戏持续下去的――Reese一次扣球都没用过，而那气势和力道在Finch看来着实凌厉得可怕；他也从没有打过倚仗身高优势的高空球，这同样是不善运动的他难以应付的。

他好笑地勾起嘴角。

两个男生打了两局，第二局的时候逐渐有观战的男生和瞻仰篮球队长的风采的女生凑过来，吓得Reese一点不敢再比下去，在赢了第一局之后故意连让三个球输掉了第二局。他一心想着离开，甚至没有费心思去让自己的放水显得不那么明显，比女生们更加不满的只能是他的对手，然而还没等到他开口，Reese就充满歉意又有些急躁地拍了拍他的肩膀，“抱歉老兄，下次约个时间，我绝对认真跟你比，”他不要脸地把球拍塞到对方手里，“拜托帮我还一下，我有急事。”男生愣愣地看着他一溜烟跑走的背影，后者还在抱歉地冲他挥着手，“谢啦Deal！改天请你吃饭！”

Finch在第二局打到一半的时候就悄悄离开了，要不是此刻丢下拍子太引人耳目，Reese绝对会那么做的。他知道Finch不可能会为此生气，但仍难免慌张――幸好，数学老师只是率先进了盥洗室，Reese走进去的时候，他正在用干净的毛巾擦拭汗水。这对Reese来说一点不算大的运动强度却为他白皙的脸颊染上了健康的绯色，他转过头来看向他的时候，浅色的嘴唇也红得让人着迷。

他咽了口唾沫。“过来。”他抓住他的手腕，Finch疑惑地跟在他后面，直到Reese在长排的储物柜后停下，握住他的肩，把他抵在了冰凉的铁皮上。Finch隐约觉出他要干什么，“会被人――”

“不会的。”高中生舔舔嘴唇，言简意赅地回答道，随即俯下身来，饥渴地吻住了他。在Finch的印象里，从来没有哪次亲吻像这次一样充满着令人迷醉的气息过，他也从来没有一次像这样感到膝盖发软，非得紧紧勾住另一个人的脖子才能保持直立过。运动过后的青年刚才还在大口喘息，这会儿就仿佛要把他肺里的空气全都抽走似的用力，裹挟着大量肾上腺素和内啡肽的血液奔腾而过，让他在接吻时产生的幻觉越来越深，唾液勾兑，尝起来恍如烈酒，唇舌越是纠缠就越是渴望深入。Reese还在更紧地箍住他，不断地把他压向自己的身体，Finch终于忍不住在喘息间被逼出了一声低微的呻吟。

出人意料地，Reese突然松开了他。细长的银丝淫靡地粘连着他们的嘴唇，不止如此，两个人的下巴上都难免沾到了湿滑的唾液。

“有谁――”Finch有些慌张，他还没有平复呼吸，在Reese心里，没有什么东西能比那因不断的啃咬而微微肿胀的鲜红嘴唇显得更加诱人了。

“没有。”他按住老师紧绷的肩膀，用手轻轻抹去两个人下巴上晶亮的液体，与他一同喘息着。他直勾勾地盯了他几秒，突然笑了。Finch被他用另一只手揽进了怀里，青年的尖下巴抵着他的肩膀，嗤嗤笑。

“不好意思，Harold。”他闷笑着说，没头没尾的。

“什么？”他还在担心场所的隐蔽性，即使没有任何靠近的脚步声也仍旧提心吊胆，完全不能明白Reese的笑点究竟在哪。

“这个，”他做了个有点流氓的动作，好让迟钝的恋人感知到那不同寻常的触感意味着的事物，“不好意思――我们得等会儿再出去了。”他的话语里多少带着点害羞的成分。

伴随着这个挺胯，Finch脸颊上刚刚有点消散的红色一下子全回来了――天呐，这人！他不安地动了动身体，简直不知道该说什么好。

“别动，Harold，”Reese小声说，带着点羞涩的笑意，“我在努力呢，你总不想在这个时候跟我进隔间吧？”

“那你不该离我远一点吗？”

“按理来说应该那样，”青年的语调小心翼翼的，“但是我看到你的脸就想吻你――刚才那根本就不够。”

“好了，闭嘴！”Finch红着脸用气声命令他。

那是上一个周五的事了，他们躲在盥洗室角落里，无声地拥抱了很久，偶尔有一两个人进来，脚步声和说笑声让他们胆战心惊。而当充满活力的高中生终于把他不合时宜的欲望压下，数学老师的嘴唇也终于不再那么赤裸裸地彰显罪证的时候，他们总算可以跟来时一样一前一后地走出去了――只不过两个人都需要竭尽全力才能维持正常的神色。

但无论怎么说，偶尔的紧张和小小的忧虑只不过是加深刺激的工具罢了，他们的心脏被全然的快乐和幸福织成的丝线给紧紧裹缠住了，想要挣脱已经回天乏术。以至于他们再度走在空荡荡的连廊里时，笑着的、还害羞着的Finch任由他的同样笑着的、还害羞着的大男孩吻了，只因浅紫色的花瓣调皮地降落在他褐色的发丝上。

***

紫藤萝的花语是addiction呦XD

太纯情太少女请不要打我，年轻就好在这里啊有木有QUQ

======

TBC. 20160728


	25. Chapter 25

[25]

Reese的生日在星期三，这个日子被很多人记住了，包括跟他关系较近的朋友们和死心塌地迷着他的女孩子们。前者的祝福方式是最能让Reese感到感激的，比如Fusco和篮球队的队员，拍拍肩膀说句生日快乐就完事儿了，轻松又愉快。不像后者，当篮球队长几乎一年来在公众眼里都保持着单身状态时，今年要应付的女孩子也相应地变得格外多，他在无人注视的空档里挠挠额角，决定还是按照往年的方法来处理，有用就留着，没用就扔掉――说真的，偶尔他也会挺同情喜欢自己的那些女孩子们的，满腔热情却等不到任何回应，他与她们一样清楚求之不得的苦楚。然而话说回来，感情的确是一件让人无可奈何的事，他只感慨了一会儿就把所有同情都抛至脑后了，他用手肘支起下巴，满心愉悦地猜想起最重要的那份礼物的真正内容来。

生日真是个好日子――他自从父亲牺牲以来第一次重新这么想道――想想看，他的男友答应了他多少美妙的东西！生日礼物八成就是那对色泽像自己的眼睛的袖扣了，但这居然还不是最令人激动的――噢，夜晚！他有意识地想要掩饰自己的表情时已经晚了，巨大的笑容不可抑制地出现在他的脸上，只得用手勉强遮住。

那天晚上，当他提出周五晚上要在同学家过夜的时候――Fusco真是个大度的胖子，老实说，他从来只会嘟囔着抱怨几句，却从不会真正拒绝帮忙――妈妈看上去有些惊讶。

“今年不想办个派对什么的吗？”她问道，“大家一起来玩儿？”

“已经有过三次生日派对了，我想换个形式。”Reese说，一边用叉子叉起一块蛋糕，然后塞进嘴里，味道不错――说真的，他和Finch什么时候才能分享一块蛋糕呢？

“那为什么要过夜呢？那得玩得多疯啊。”

Reese停止了咀嚼，他想了想才给出回答，“我之前不也在他家待过吗？”

“可那都是两年前的事了。”这位母亲少见地深究起儿子的私事来。这让他有点噎住了。

是同为男性的Miller帮他救了场，“好啦，Mary，男生们有点东西想分享难道不是很正常的事吗？你完全没必要担心什么。”

Reese感激又“深表赞同”地点了点头。

“我并没有在担心什么。”女人忍不住反驳道，她看了看自己的儿子，顿了顿才继续说，“好吧，你知道我只是单纯好奇而已……去吧John，这没什么大不了的。”

“谢谢你，妈。”男生笑了，他以惊人的速度吃掉了最后一口蛋糕，站起来，用还沾着奶油的嘴唇吻了吻母亲的侧脸，作为回应，后者温柔地拍了拍搭在她肩膀上的那只手。

“噢，还有，谢谢你送我的球鞋，Miller叔叔，我很喜欢。”

“是吗，那太棒了。”他的准继父对他露出一个惊喜的微笑。

太棒了，太棒了。Reese快活地想着。

食材是Finch之前就买好的，但是把它们制成成品照旧是Reese的工作。Finch对此显得非常过意不去，但是高中生对于为他做饭这件事似乎总是抱有极大的热情，他说等他们以后同居了，一定要把Finch的味蕾娇惯到离开他就不适应的程度才行。站在一旁的男人为他幼稚的爱语而忍不住发笑。

星期三在学校的时候，Finch只给了他一句“生日快乐”就没了下文，任凭他怎么纠缠猜测都只是神秘莫测地笑着。好奇心的促动让他饭都吃得比平常快了些，他把叉子放下，用左手托住下巴，眼神晶亮地盯着餐桌对面，还在优雅地细嚼慢咽的人看，过分热切的视线让后者好笑地放下了勺子。

“你这样盯着我，我没法好好吃饭。”他笑着说。

“没关系，慢慢来，我不急。”

“是吗？”慢悠悠的语调充分表现了他对这个回复的怀疑，“可是你的表情完全就在表达一种与此相反的情绪。”

“我只是在保持期待。”Reese说，仍旧目不转睛地盯着他。

“那就继续保持着吧。”数学老师挑了挑眉，愉快地调侃道。

不知道Finch是不是故意的，即使吃完了这顿漫长的晚餐，他也没有表现出任何要拿出礼物的架势来，甚至从冰箱里拿出了不知什么时候购入的冰淇淋来，提议一起看会儿电视――Reese往冰箱那边瞄了一眼，都是大杯的八喜，真能吃，他都不知道自己的爱人还有这种可爱的嗜好。Finch拿着勺子和冰淇淋杯在他身边坐下来的时候，那种悠然自得的神态简直让人怀疑他是不是故意要吊他的胃口。

他在心里快乐地哼了一声――该来的跑不了，他可以非常有耐心地等下去。而Finch――真是好极了――他像是完全没有揣测过他的心思一样，面色从容，举止一如往常，连冰淇淋都没有一点儿要主动分给他的意思。于是Reese第无数次不要脸地凑近了他，心满意足地在那冰凉的唇齿间尝到甜品的味道。

电视打开后就在他们谁都不要看的脱口秀节目上定住了，直到一大盒雪糕被分享殆尽都没有更换过。在屋里仅有的两个人的视线甚至没有从对方身上离开过哪怕一秒的情况下，这实在再正常不过了。

“去洗澡，John。”当最后一丝甜味也消散在口腔深处后，Finch这么说道，他的嘴唇因为冰冻和频繁的吮咬显出艳红色调。

“现在去洗澡？你确定？”他开始有些摸不清状况了，接下来该怎么发展？Finch把这一切都藏得太好了，他的蓝眼睛里简直在闪烁着狡黠的光。

“是的，去洗澡，你没听错。”数学老师重复了他的指令，先是顿了顿，随即突然笑了出来。他悠悠地放下空杯，站起来，朝卧室的方向走去，Reese觉得自己成了他的提线木偶，不可抑制地跟在了他的后面。

然后他就看到了衣橱的角落里，和其他众多款式的西装挂在一起的服饰――一整套西装，熨得平平整整，优良的黑色衣料在明亮的金橘色光线下折射光泽。

Reese傻在了原地――他可没有料到这个。他当然有自己的西装，但是天呐，光用眼睛看――他都没有勇气去抚摸那泛着光泽的布料――都能知道这跟为了上台表演而随便买的西装的制作工艺绝对有着天壤之别。有些俗气但是非常现实地，他立刻想到Finch送给他的这两样东西绝对价值不菲。

“唯一遗憾的是我没有提前过问你的鞋子尺码，有双合适的皮鞋会更好，但很可惜现在你只能凑合着先试试衣服了。”换作任何人都不敢想象，在为自己做了这么多之后，他竟然还在为没有给他另买上一双新鞋而感到抱歉？

“天呐，Harold……我……”他因为过度的惊喜而一下子显得手足无措起来，几乎不敢抬眼去看他那温柔地微笑着的恋人，“不，这样就很好了――事实上是太好了，我――”

他的爱人用带着笑意的声音打断了他的语无伦次，“不感受一下吗？”

“……它一定非常贵，”他几乎是在用气声说，终于小心翼翼地伸出手去，用手背去感受面料的柔滑――手心则已经有些汗湿了。

“老实讲，和袖扣一起，将近我两个月的工资呢。”这话可一点都不老实，Finch在心里暗暗好笑，可是看起来这已经足够让他的大男孩受宠若惊了，“但这没什么大不了的，只是生日礼物而已。”

“我没什么可以报答你的……”高中生这会儿几乎是羞愧起来了，“这很贵重。”

“噢，你有的。”Finch微笑着说，“你可以为我做一辈子的饭，记得吗？”但他的笑容里立马带上了一丝慌张，“天呐，John？”他看到那双绿眼睛里有浅浅的水雾泛起来，“你不会真的要哭吧？”

丢脸地湿了眼眶的青年迅速地眨了眨眼睛，好让那些水汽散尽，接着露出一个有些害羞的笑容来。他上前一步，微微低下头，把一个充满爱和感激的吻深深印在了另一个人的嘴唇上。

“谢谢你，Harold。”他小声说。

“不客气。”Finch重新露出了笑容，同时轻柔地拍拍他的背，“现在洗澡去吧，穿上它。”

Reese都不知道自己是怎么度过洗澡这个漫长的程序的，但仅剩的清醒让他知道自己并没有让恋人等上很久，他小心翼翼地换上这份礼物，觉得自己谨慎的态度活像古希腊祈求神谕前沐浴焚香的大祭司。

他开门走了出去，他那不肯浪费一秒钟时间的恋人坐在明亮的卧室里等待他，大腿上摊着一本厚厚的书。听到他的动静，他站了起来。

随着他的缓缓走近，另一个人脸上的神色也越发清晰地展现在他的面前――那是一种难以用言语形容的神情。Reese开始感到紧张。浴室里有镜子，当然了，他觉得自己看起来还过得去――唔，“过得去”是个过于谦虚的说法，想用“很好”来评价也绝对不是不可以――但是Finch会怎么看？他觉得这不合适吗？

一只手轻轻抚上了他的侧脸，Finch微微仰着头，嘴角勾起温柔的弧度，蓝眼睛里满藏着的爱意化成淡淡的光芒闪耀起来，化成与室内明亮的金橘色灯光相同的温暖。

“你真是非常英俊。”他的爱人用一种近乎呢喃的语调说出了这句话，搭在他的颧骨上的拇指也随之轻轻朝着其余四指的方向划去，这让Reese的心脏猛地一跳，由于某种过于强烈的情感的冲击而感到胸腔发疼。

“真的？”他小声问。

“当然是真的，”Finch嘴角的弧度因为这句有些傻气的问话而扩大了，他轻柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，“我可不相信这是你第一次听到这句话。”

Reese抬起胳膊，轻轻握住了那只温热的手，他紧张的心情终于得到了一丝缓和，在此刻露出一个小小的笑容来――他不知道的是，在Finch眼里这个笑容点亮了他的神色，这就是Finch当初期待着的那个表情，也让他看起来迷人得简直像在焕发光彩。

“过来。”Finch顺势握住他的手，把他拉到镜子前站定，高大的青年只维持了两秒的平视就因为羞涩而撤开了目光，Finch在他的身后笑了。“你想要领结还是领带？”他轻轻扶着他的肩膀，然后自言自语般地为他做了决定，“领结过于正式了，墨绿色的领带大概会适合你。”

然后他打开柜子，把那条他所说的领带找了出来，可爱的是，他甚至没有过问对方会不会系，就自主地把领带挂上了他的脖子，Reese微微仰起头来任他动作，Finch打领带的动作非常娴熟，就在几秒钟之后，领带已经完美地贴在了他的白衬衫上，他抚去领带上并不存在的灰尘，歪着头欣赏了几秒，又走到床头柜前去找别的东西了。

Reese忍不住在他的身后发笑，“我觉得我像是一个任人打扮的芭比娃娃。”

“你不愿意让我打扮你？”Finch同样为他的形容笑了出来，他再一次站到他的面前，手里拿着他熟悉的黑丝绒盒子。

“我就知道是这个。”他得意地说。

Finch一边露出微笑，一边握住他的手腕，用同样娴熟的技巧替他扣上了那两颗精致的袖扣。当一切大功告成后，他满意地退后一步，故意用一种夸张的语调感叹道，“噢，我的华尔街男孩。”

青年扑哧一声笑了出来，他首先伸出手臂，把另一个人用力搂进自己怀里，这才转过头去打量镜子里的两个人，Finch与他一同转过头去，灿烂的笑容让两个年轻人看起来都是同样的容光焕发。

“我真幸福。”高个子的青年将下巴轻轻抵在另一个人的头顶上，用一种梦幻般的语调感慨说，接着稍稍撤开去，凝视着在他怀里的恋人微笑的脸，“我爱你，Harold。”

Finch于是扬起头，将自己的仍旧含着笑的嘴唇迎了上去。这不算是一个特别缠绵的吻，与其说是吻倒更像是爱人之间的游戏。Reese小口小口地啃咬着那两瓣柔软的嘴唇，浅浅地吸吮湿滑的舌尖，他们都停不下笑容来，露出的洁白的牙齿都给了对方一个可趁之机。

“Harold。”Reese在亲吻的间隙里喊他，后者的唇舌被霸占，只能回给他一个温柔的鼻音。

“你还答应了我一件事……那件事。”他一下下舔着对方的嘴唇，一边用一种小心的语调问道。Finch为这句话而停下了他挑逗般的回应，他仍然在笑，只不过眼里多了一丝促狭，“哪件事？”他故意问道。

“你明明就知道。”

Finch挑了挑眉。“我不得不说，你真的是一个非常贪心的人，Mr.Reese。”他慢悠悠地说道，语气里揶揄的意味让Reese感到有点脸红。但他清了清嗓子，决意不能让自己在这个时候败下阵来。

“那不一样。”他说。

“哪儿不一样？”

Reese当然不可能真正答得出来。“不管怎么说，你已经答应我了。”

“可是不一定非得是今晚啊，”数学老师带着点狡黠地笑着，“如果我说我还没准备好呢？”

高中生有点噎住了。“你认真的？”他半天才挤出这么几个词来，失望不可避免地从嗓音里流露出来。

Finch却因为这句话而实实在在地笑出了声。他好笑又无奈地摇了摇头。“我欠你的。”他没头没尾地说了这么一句，又仰起头飞快地在男生的侧脸上啄了一下，接着，在后者对这一切都还没有反应过来之际，他已经从他的怀抱里撤了出来，自顾自地转身要走。

“你要做什么？”Reese站在原地问他。

“你总得让我也洗干净自己再说吧？”他的恋人是这么回答他的。

======

TBC. 20160730


	26. Chapter 26

[26]

在等待水声停止的漫长时光里，Reese看起来简直跟见了光的老鼠一样焦虑。他想了想，首先解下了领带和袖扣，把这些珍贵的物品原样收好后，他脱下了自己的西装外套，并把它在 衣架上挂好，再然后――再然后他就不知道该做些什么了，由兴奋和紧张两种情绪参与的争夺战在他的身体里上演，其其激烈程度甚至让他的胃都出现了久违的痉挛感。

他在卧室里来来回回走了两圈，接着选择让自己的脚步在窗前停了下来。这栋公寓处在小镇――一个偏僻的、本就没有多大规模的小镇――的边缘，从卧室的窗口望出去可以看到野外的群山，要是看得仔细一点，那条水流平稳的溪流也有小小的一段能出现在视野的角落里。这里没有光污染，呈现出天然的藏青色的夜空和延绵的山峰交融为一体，无云之夜里月色明朗皎洁。

他感激地让自己的心境沉浸在这片他所熟悉的宁谧里，直到水声停止。

他稍稍侧过身去，穿着浅蓝色纽扣睡衣的人缓缓步入房间，柔和的笑容里含了一丝羞涩；他的眼镜拿在手里却没有戴上，这也使得那双大而蓝的眼睛在灯光下带了些平日里见不到的迷蒙感，不多，却也足够Reese为此感到着迷了。

他站在窗前，无措再一次袭击了他。这下他也禁不住开始怀疑现在做这个到底是不是个好主意，但是他很快把这疑虑给压了下去――不得不压了下去，鉴于Finch已经按下了开关，灯熄了。

“你想站在那儿一整晚吗，Mr.Reese？”借着月光，他的恋人已经在床的另一边坐了下来，并且用那只白净的手轻轻拍了拍他身边的空位――一个明显的暗示。

他想自己的紧张一定是暴露得太过明显了，以至于当他顺从地在他的身边坐下来的时候，后者的脸上表现出了一丝担忧。“你还好吗，John？”他轻轻摸了摸他的脸，“没关系的，我们不一定非要做这个，你要是不愿意――”

“我愿意的，”Reese打断他，就着握住那只手的动作顺势抱住了他，“就是……好吧，”他垂下眼帘，“我承认我有点紧张。”

“你真的不用为难，”Finch犹豫地把手搭在他的肩膀上，“现在反悔还来得及，我们可以下次再――唔――”他担忧的絮语还没说完就被不甘受质疑的男生给封在了嘴里，只好在心里无奈地发笑。这家伙的倔犟他分明早就领教过了。

可是倔犟归倔犟，他的确紧张地连接吻都不那么顺畅了，不是磕到牙齿就是咬到舌头，Finch发出疼痛的嘶声，终于忍不住把他推开了。“连接吻都不会了？”他笑着嗔怪道。在男生骤然红了脸颊的无措神情里，他干脆跪坐到床上，身体前倾，双手捧住了那张精致的面颊。

“让我问你，”他轻柔地说，“有没有和女孩子做过这个？”

这个直白的问题明显让高中生更加害臊了。“当然没有。”他红着脸回答道。

“好吧，那录像带呢？或者说杂志什么的？”

“你为什么要问这种问题？”他看上去一点都不敢和他对视，但两个人靠得很近，他无论如何也逃避不了另一个人柔和的、询问的目光――他觉得自己有点狼狈。

“放轻松，我只是想知道你了解多少。”Finch轻笑着，凑过去安抚性地吻了吻他的嘴角，“回答我？”

“……偶尔有过（Sometimes）。”他红着脸，简短至极地答道。

“那我大概就可以肯定你知道基本步骤了。”Finch缓缓撤回了他的双手，“至于我――虽然我必须承认自己也并没有过跟男人的经验，但是至少有一点可以让你安心――我完全懂得该怎么来，所以绝不会弄疼你，好吗？”

“等等――”青年却像是听到了什么可怕的事实一样，先是表现出慌张的神色，接着一把握住了他的手腕，“――‘绝不会弄疼你’？”他一字一句地、语调诡异地重复了一遍，“你是说你要，”他紧张兮兮地比划着手指，“……在我上面？”

Finch疑惑地皱了皱眉。“当然了。”他理所当然地回答道。然而突然间，一丁点粉红色先是从他的耳尖冒了出来，接着一点点加深、蔓延，最终以不可阻挡之势飞快地布满了他的双颊，甚至还有向脖子继续蔓延的趋势。

“基督耶稣啊……John Reese，”他困难地吞咽了一下，声音因为极度的难以置信而产生了些微的颤抖，“你想――你想在我上面？”

“当然了。”这下一脸理所当然的人换成了刚才还在害羞的高中生，“是你说我们可以学着来的。”

“我可不是在指这个！”Finch难得地拔高了嗓音，但下一秒他的语调就虚弱了下去，“上帝，你怎么可以这么大胆？天知道你才十七岁，连一次经验都没有……”

“我可以学，”好笑的是，Finch的气场一弱，Reese的气场立刻就强了起来，他现在又成了那个敢做敢为的大胆青年了。他看着爱人脸颊红透的样子，毫不犹豫地扑上去抱住了他，“你可以教我。”

“那么……”Finch被他抱着，天人交战了半天，终于想出一个勉强可以走向妥协的方案，“第一次我来，下一次再让你尝试。”

“不，今天就我来。”Reese想也没想就拒绝了他。

“John Reese！”Finch有点生气了，“难道你觉得被我上是一件很屈辱的事吗？它让你不舒服？让你恶心？”

“当然不是了，Harold，”Reese为这种误解而用力箍紧了他。“只不过是……”他犹豫了几秒，把那句话给说了出来，“……我想尝尝你。（I wanna taste you.）”

“老天啊――‘尝尝’？”

“好吧――感受（feel），”Reese只好换了个不那么直白的词。“我想感受你，Harold。”他讨好地吻着他的脸颊，“想极了。”

数学老师在黑暗里沉默了，他的脸还在发烧，这句诡异的情话似乎比刚才那种惊讶带来的脸红要强烈得多。

“说真的，我干嘛要答应你的每一个要求？”他被揽在温暖的怀抱里，对自己气不过似的。

“因为你爱我。”计谋又一次得逞的青年快乐地吻住了他，笑着把他按倒在了柔软的床垫上。

这个吻比刚才的顺畅多了，Reese自动把自己的腿分跨在了另一具身躯的两侧，伏低身子与他接吻，成功地在把湿漉漉的吻转移到还带着点儿红色的耳根时逼出了对方的第一声喘息。

躺在那儿的男人似乎一时间不太能适应这样的角色分配，他握着Reese肩膀的那只手突然发力，在后者的猝不及防间转换了两个人的相对位置，他跨坐在Reese的大腿上，露出一个得意的笑容来，俯下身吻上了青年的脖颈。后者很快在这热情的啄吻中溢出一声喘息，话语里也随之带上了点委屈，“你作弊。”

“我可没有。”Finch吮了一口他的喉结，在抬起上身时笑了。他顿了顿，开始伸手去解Reese的衬衫纽扣，最上面的两颗解得很快，但是当诱人的小麦色的结实胸膛随着纽扣的一颗颗分离而大片暴露在他面前时，他又不由自主地开始脸红了，手上的速度也因此慢了下来。好学的青年随着他的动作摸上了睡衣的第一颗纽扣，乳白色的皮肤在衣衫的欲敞不敞中若隐若现着，欲望伴随着干渴感一点点俘获了他，他的手开始发抖，解纽扣的动作开始转化成毛躁的拉扯，正当坐在他身上的男人解开他的最后一颗衬衫纽扣之际，他火急火燎地把双手从敞开的衣襟处探了进去，摸到温热柔软的皮肤。Finch因他的动作发出短促的抽气声。

他的手顺着肋骨向上摸去，手腕轻轻一动就让那件碍事的睡衣从Finch的肩膀上滑了下去。乳白色的肌肤暴露在明朗的月光里，胸前的小颗粒带着浅浅的粉色，Reese吞咽了一下，把拇指按了上去，简单的动作带来的刺激让身上的人随之发出了一声微弱的哼声。无法自制地，Reese猛地坐起身体，饥渴地含住了它。湿热粗糙的触感太过新鲜，Finch正忙着为他解皮带的手瞬间停在了那里，青年在不停地挑逗着他，舌头牙齿和嘴唇，他仰着头呻吟出声；不光是脸，他全身都燥热得厉害，腰腹的皮肤温暖了冰冷的金属，却也能感受到更加火热的温度。他们显然都已经起了反应，贴近的胯部隔着布料硬硬地抵住对方。

青年火热的手掌紧贴着后背的皮肤，贪婪地四处游走着，时不时按压到脊椎的掌根带来快感的电流――他从不知道这儿也有自己的敏感带，跟女人做爱时可不会有人这样火辣辣地抚摸他。

“你真美……”Reese还在不停地啃着他的乳头，时不时仰起头去亲吻他的脖颈，吸吮他的锁骨，舔舐他的胸膛，他意乱情迷地吻他、抚摸他，嘴唇几乎不离开他胸前的皮肤，呼出的潮而热空气也能把他的皮肤激出鸡皮疙瘩。

“你真美……”他还在说，呢喃着，一下下亲吻着被自己的口水沾湿的乳尖，它们在他不懈的啃咬下发红变硬，活像两颗坚硬的小石子，在月光下亮晶晶地闪着光，“比我梦里的还要美……”

Finch在被惹出喘息的同时终于禁不住喷出一声轻笑来，他把握着对方肩膀的手移到下颌骨的两侧，轻轻把他的脸捧了起来。“我不知道你还做这种梦？”他的眼里藏着戏谑。

Reese用那双满溢着迷恋的绿眼睛向上望着他，怔怔地，像是尚未从情欲的美梦里脱身似的。然后他一眨眼，露出一个毫不羞惭的笑容来。

“当然做过，这不是挺正常吗？”他说着，微微弓起身体去亲吻Finch肚子上柔软的皮肤，接着一使劲儿，重新获得了居高临下的掌控权。

Finch躺在他的身下发笑，终于得空把那件挂在Reese身上的白衬衫给褪下来，Reese不忍心粗暴地对待自己的生日礼物，耐着性子由Finch简单地叠了叠再把它放在一旁；相比之下那件睡衣就得不到这么好的待遇了，它被Reese随手抓过丢在了床边。

“做过多少次？”Finch一边抽出他的皮带一边问道，还抬眼丢给他一个戏谑的表情，Reese顺从地脱下裤子，再重新回到他的身上，用坚硬的鼻梁轻轻划过他的胸膛。“很多次，”他老实回答道，“不记得了。”

“Hmm，”Finch笑着摸了摸他的后脑勺，“现在你如愿以偿了？”

“满足极了。”他说，稍稍后撤身体来到Finch的下半身，睡裤里隆起坚实的一团，他舔舔嘴唇，犹豫地把手指放在睡裤的边缘处，又抬眼给了他一个询问的眼神。

Finch微笑着向上抬了抬腰，让Reese一并把他的内裤扒下。束缚已久的器官弹跳出来，青年目不转睛地盯着它的样子让他有点害羞。

“唔，真够大的。”Reese盯着它，语气认真地评价道，又抬眼去看Finch，后者被他注视的目光弄得有点脸红，“我能碰碰它吗？”Finch红着脸点了点头，然后在那只火热手掌的触碰下呻吟出声。

他的叫声刺激了Reese，后者看着他的那种喜悦的表情就像得到了新玩具的孩子。他再一次凑上来亲吻他，同时手上缓慢地撸动着，欣赏着自己的爱人沉溺在快感里的诱人表情。Finch的脸颊在他的抚摸中再度泛上红色――迷醉的潮红，蓝眼睛睁着却没有聚焦，通红的嘴唇微微分离，发出不同音调的呻吟和喘息。Reese被他的表情所引诱，他一边低下头去同他接吻，一边难以自禁地向下伸出手去握住了自己，并非为了发泄，他只草草安抚了自己。欲望胀痛得太过厉害，他甚至觉得自己光是看看他这副满脸欲色的样子就可以直接射出来。

Finch把脸埋在他的颈窝里射了出来，他紧紧搂着他的脖子，因为高潮的降临而毫无顾忌地把急促的喘息喷洒在他的皮肤上。Reese的左手上还在不停地滴落他的精液，还有一些则不可避免地飞溅在了他的胸膛上。Reese微微抬起身体去够床头柜上的纸巾盒，一边擦拭自己的手指，一边低头欣赏Finch沉浸在余韵里那满足又带着点害羞的神情，他俯下身，亲了亲他的嘴角。“舒服吗？”

Finch在他的明知故问里害羞起来，他红着脸偏过头去不肯回答，而这个动作只是方便了Reese叼住他的耳垂再继续发问。

“好了……”他小声说，忍不住笑起来，“……是的。”接着他故意没有再看向他，而是侧过身子摸上了抽屉的把手，在探到自己想要的东西后拿了出来。是安全套和润滑剂。

他想了想，把那一管润滑剂的盖子拧开，放到Reese手上，“知道怎么来吗？”

“也许（Maybe）……”

“也许？”

“就只是――大致知道。”Reese挣扎着说。他把润滑剂涂满了左手的食指，犹豫了一下，摸到穴口，把手指一点点推了进去。Finch为这怪异的感觉屏住了呼吸，这不算舒服的事，他下意识地皱眉，又在一秒钟之后调整了自己的面部表情。

“你还好吗？”Reese在把整个手指没入之后这么问道，紧张地吻了吻他的鼻尖，“疼吗？”

Finch微微摇了摇头，对他露出一个安抚性的小小笑容，伸出手摸了摸他的脸，“试着动一动。”

Reese照着做了。Finch的体内紧得要命，他缓缓抽动手指的时候总能推挤到密密地合拢来的褶皱。有着巨大的吸力的甬道紧紧绞住进入体内的异物，不间断的蠕动像是奋力要把他推出体外，又好像要他一辈子待在里面。他简直没法想象自己的阴茎被这又暖又滑的软肉包裹住会是一种怎样的体验――他在梦里可想象不出这种天堂。

他按上前列腺的时候，Finch猝不及防地发出了一声小小的尖叫，腰随之猛地向上弹起，Reese先是被他的反应吓了一跳，随即反应过来自己碰到了哪里。“是这里吗？”他露出一个既紧张又兴奋的笑容，小心翼翼地挪了挪手指，再度轻轻按在了那个快感的开关上，这一次他获得了一声急促的喘息，“前列腺？”

“嗯……我想是的，”Finch呻吟了一声，再度把自己的手臂环上了青年的脖子。“Please，John……”他飞快地舔了下自己的嘴唇，因为羞涩而把音量降到了很低，“再做一次――嗯！”

Reese在他仰起头呻吟之际吻住了他的嘴唇，他先是欣赏了一会儿Finch因为欲望而再度涣散了目光的表情，接着抽出手指，把更多的润滑液涂在两根手指上，然后再次伸了进去。Finch发泄过后疲软的性器因为快感的刺激而再次充满活力地开始一下下跳动，并伴随着时不时降临敏感点的戳弄而重新变得充血挺立。Reese重新俯下身去亲吻他的身体，致力于通过吮吸和舔舐在这一大片乳白色的光洁皮肤上种满属于自己的印记。Finch受不住诱惑地把手伸向了自己挺立的性器，被同时从三个方向汹涌而来的快感击打得理智散尽，那副一边抚慰自己一边仰头呻吟的浪荡模样简直要勾走Reese的魂了，他费了好大的劲儿才克制住即刻就把自己撸到射出来的冲动，在体内不断搅动的三根手指停了下来。正沉浸在快感的海洋里的人立刻发出了不满的轻哼。

“Harold，”他不停地吻着他的嘴唇，“告诉我可以了吗？我可以进来了吗？”

“噢，是的，我想可以了……”Finch努力召唤回自己的理智，他摸到放在一边的安全套，Reese早已把自己脱得跟他一样干净了，而当他真正看到属于青年的那个器官的时候，他的手还是一时没控制住地抖了一下。

Reese对他露出害羞的笑容，事实上那个笑容里更多的当然满藏着得意。“我会让你很舒服的，对吧？”他故意说。

“要谈论这个可不仅仅取决于大小而已。”Finch忍不住小小地打击了一下他，他挤掉套子前端的空气，红着脸摸上了那根大家伙。

天知道他要是没说那刚才句话该有多好。

充分的润滑和拓展让他的进入没有遭遇什么困难，而最糟糕的问题发生在缓缓进入另一个人身体的本人身上。

“上帝啊，Harold，”他在被紧紧包裹的极致愉悦和努力遏制射精冲动的痛苦中咬紧了牙，他受不了地把额头用力抵在Finch的肩膀上，他这才进去了一半，“这么紧，这么暖――上帝啊，又湿又滑――天呐。”

“想想别的，John，”Finch紧张地说，右手不停抚摸着他的后背――这就是他最担心的问题了，他的爱人无论如何还是太年轻了，肠道可比女人的阴道要紧窒得多，这对他来说实在是一种过于强烈的刺激，“试着想想别的，别的什么都行。”

“我做不到――”青年发出来的声音痛苦又沉闷，“只能想你，天啊，满脑子都是你――Harold――”

“试试深呼吸，试试看，John，”他竭尽全力放松自己，又努力地安抚着他。Reese照做了，把脸埋在他的胸膛上，接连做了好几次，然后她的状态开始平稳下来，全身的肌肉不再那么绷得死紧了。

“好点儿了吗？”他担忧地问道。

Reese伏在他身上，微微点了点头。

“能动吗？”

Reese没有回答，过了几秒钟，他开始以极度缓慢的速度抽送自己，这对Finch来说无疑是一种折磨，但是他仍旧不动声色地抚摸着他，在青年凑上来寻找他的嘴唇的时候也毫不推拒。

“很好。”他在对方的抽送一点点顺畅起来的时候松了口气，右手仍在安抚性地抚摸着他的脸颊，心里却后悔着早知道就该一并把加厚型*也给准备齐全，“感觉怎么样？”

“好极了。”Reese在快感的冲刷里意乱情迷地吻着他的脖子和脸颊，“好得像在天堂――我一辈子都不想离开这里面。”

Finch为这番话勾起一个小小的微笑，他捧住他的脸颊，给了他一个浅浅的啄吻，“要不要试着快一点儿？”

Reese照做了，他此刻尚且表现良好，没有即刻就要射出来的趋势。而Finch终于能在他的抽插种体会到快感，但是当他发出第一声呻吟的时候，Reese飞快地捂住了他的嘴。

“你不能……”他红着脸解释道，“我会忍不住。”

Finch无奈地笑着谅解了他，“好的。”

但是当他第一次用自己的性器顶弄到那个敏感点时，几乎就在一瞬间，他被肠道的猛然收缩给夹得立刻射了出来，甚至连反应时间都没有。而当他在Finch温暖的体内射尽最后一滴精液，恋恋不舍地从那紧窒的天堂里退出之际，他注意到对方没有得到满足的状况――Finch还硬着，而且他刚才一直在安抚自己，或者说为了避免给他增加额外的刺激，他甚至没有摸过自己。

Finch替他抽出套子，打上结后暂置一旁，这才察觉到那带着羞愧的视线是怎样注视着自己的。

“呃，这没关系的，John，”他有点尴尬地收拢了自己的腿，但下一秒就被另一个人给再度分开了。“真的。”他不安地说。

但是Reese显然没打算听他的话。“让我来。”说完，他的身体开始向后撤去，在一个他所认为的合适的位置停下来，然后缓缓俯下身去，让自己的脸正对着Finch翘起的阴茎。

“你真的没必要――嗯！”没什么好说的，行动至上的青年已经用湿热的舌头舔上了他的龟头，这让Finch立刻揪紧了床单，“John，我……噢天呐，John……”Reese没有理会他的话语，他微微侧过头，沿着柱体侧面凸起的血管一路向上舔去，用红红的舌尖舐去从顶端小孔里涌出来的前液。在这么几个缓慢的舔舐过后，他干脆地含住那红得发亮的龟头，吸吮棒棒糖似的发出响亮的一声，Finch因为快感和视听上的三重打击而忍不住响亮地呻吟了一声，他用胳膊遮住了自己的眼睛，根本没有胆量去看另一个人伏在他的跨间，热切地为他制造快感的样子。

Reese对于此项技能表现出来的天赋令他惊讶，要不是知道这绝对不可能，他甚至会以为他在此前就有过多次与此相关的经验了。或许是迫切地想要讨好他的心态起了作用，Reese无师自通地学会了用一次次又快又深的深喉来带给他快感，除了有一次他吞得太急，牙齿稍稍蹭到柱体的侧面之外，他的技巧好得让Finch难以想象也难以承受。他没撑多久就一挺腰射了出来，而当他意识到自己根本不该有挺腰这个动作时显然已经迟了，Reese的口腔接纳了他的大部分精液，剩下的部分则无可避免地沾湿了他的下巴，色情地一滴滴顺着脖子流淌下来。

他抽出纸巾想让对方把那难闻――想必味道也绝对不好――的浓稠液体吐在上面，但令他料想不到的是，青年只是直勾勾地盯了他几秒，结果纸巾简单地擦了擦沾在下巴和脖子上的精液，剩下含在嘴里的那部分则被他咕咚一声――咽下那个怎么可以发出这么响的声音？他简直要为此目瞪口呆了――吞了下去，Finch面红耳赤地看着他。

但是Reese看上去一点儿没有为自己替他创造出的高潮而满意的样子，他低垂着眼帘，支撑着自己一点点爬了上来，然后弯曲手肘，伏低身体，像往常那样把脸埋进Finch的颈窝，然后――不动了。

Finch还在高潮的余韵里喘息，他先是自顾自平复了一下呼吸，一时间还以为他会有话要说，还耐心等待了一会儿。但是他很快就发现，高中生确确实实只是默不作声地趴在了他身上，像一只缩进壳的乌龟，或是受了伤的小狼，全身上下都被沮丧的气息所覆盖，就那么委委屈屈地抱着他……不动了。

“John？”他疑惑地喊他的名字――说是疑惑也没有那么疑惑，他已经摸清这个类犬生物的性子，一受什么委屈就会缠着他撒娇要安慰，跟黏人的小孩儿也没差。

没有回答。

再一次地，他无奈地勾起了嘴角。“这没关系的，你知道吗？”他抬起手臂，温柔地抚摸着青年柔软的黑发，“我说了你还年轻，这只是第一次而已，你――你完全没必要自责，明白吗？你已经做得很好了。”

趴在他身上的大型犬终于动了，却是把脸埋得更深了。“我做得一点也不好。”他的声音闷闷的，听起来沮丧极了，“我甚至没让你舒服。”

有那么一小会儿，Finch张了张嘴却完全不知道该说些什么。

“你让我……”他有点儿脸红，只好顿了一下再继续说，“你让我舒服了。”他柔声安慰着他，“你为我做了很多。”

又是长时间的沉默。

“你在安慰我。”他闷闷地说。

“我当然没有，”Finch有些哭笑不得，“我什么时候骗过你了？”

又过了一会儿，沮丧的青年终于肯抬起头来了。“真的？”他湿润的绿眼睛委屈又怀疑地看着他。

“当然了。”Finch趁机把他们两个翻了个身――他真是有够重的。他松了口气，表面意义上的松了口气。“而且下次会更好的。”他补充说。

“下次？”Reese看着他的眼神里有点不敢相信。

“下次，”Finch说，“有什么问题吗？”

“还有下次？”Reese反问道，“我是说――你还愿意有下次？”

Finch盯着他，他们在凝视中面面相觑。良久，Finch终于再度开口了，他的语调里含着三分难以置信、三分怀疑、三分生气和一分戏谑，“难道你以为，Mr.Reese，就因为我们不太成功的第一次，我就会冷血地完全否定掉你吗？”

此时此刻，男生的表情真不知道该称为是惊喜还是迷茫。“你不会？”

“原来在你心里我只是这样的人，”他佯装失望地大声叹了口气，“我太失望了。”

“你不会。”Reese终于敢把这个句子用陈述语调来完成了，那副小心翼翼的样子让Finch忍不住笑了出来。

“我的小傻瓜。（My love fool.）”他一边笑，一边小幅度地摇了摇头，“过来。”

他用两只手指轻轻捏住另一个人的下巴，凑过去在那薄薄的嘴角上印下一个浅浅的吻，在那里尝到残留的精液味道。他撤开去一点，再度打量了他几秒，又伸出手去，替他理顺了额前微微汗湿的碎发。

“当然会有下次的，”他温柔地摸了摸他的脸颊，“而且你会做得更好。”

接下来理所当然的是接吻时间，精液的味道的确糟得要命，可是既然另一个人都完完全全地接纳了它，Finch也只好选择在唇舌交缠的时候不去在乎了。

这是他们相拥而眠的第一个夜晚。月光如轻纱一般，至始至终温柔地覆盖在他们身上。

***

加厚型condom：降低那啥的敏感程度，为某些功能不太对劲儿的男性朋友们延长时间用的【doge  
======

TBC. 20160801


	27. Chapter 27

[27]

Finch缓缓睁开自己的双眼，带着一夜好眠之后自然而然的神清气爽。初夏和煦的朝阳穿透无色玻璃，毫无阻拦地照射在他们身上――由于时间尚早，阳光为人体带来的只有温暖的舒适感而并非燥热，远远近近的鸟儿们互相传递着它们空灵的鸣叫。

他尝试着动用自己休眠了一夜的感官，首先是视觉――窗外苍翠的树木和远处墨色的群山，天花板，以及近在眼前的，另一具人体的结实的胸膛。他的脸刷地红了。

与此同时，他的触觉也在飞快地苏醒，这让他认知到了以下事实：赤裸的自己正躺在单人床的中心，被另一个同样赤裸的人紧紧搂在怀里，另一双手臂以一种保护性的姿态圈住他的身体，而他自己的手臂――作为回应似的――松松搭在了对方的腰身上，侧脸甚至还极其亲昵地贴着他的胸膛，心脏稍上方的位置。

“早安，Harold。”Reese的声音从他的头顶传来，比起他轻快的语调，倒是胸腔的震动给Finch带来的惊吓要更多一些。他飞快地撤离了这个温暖的怀抱，看到青年正注视着他，嘴角还带着一丝羞涩的微笑。

“噢……早安，John。”他小小地微笑了一下，在白昼的阳光下带着一丝显而易见的紧张，“你什么时候醒来的？”

“不知道。”青年干脆地回答道，“我只是在看你。”

这句话显然没有为正在努力尝试着消去脸颊的红色的Finch提供任何帮助，他收回搭在另一具躯体上的手臂，半是害羞半是无措地摸了摸自己的鼻梁。Reese和他贴得很近，没有来自任何布料的隔阂，也没有被子遮掩他们的身体――人体的温度就足够他们在初夏感到温暖了，完全派不上用场的棉被可怜兮兮地被他们两个在睡梦里踢到了地上――在日光下全然清醒的Finch开始为种种令人脸红的景象而感到尴尬了，他侧身躺在床上，无措地想要转移视线，却发现目力所及之处根本没有什么能供他转移视线的地方。

“你害羞了？”Reese试探的语调听上去带着一丝狡黠的愉悦。

“并没有。”Finch嘴硬地回答道，被嘴角勾起弧度的青年给完完全全搂进了怀里。尽管皮肤在这种情况下不得不和对方紧贴着，他仍感到自己松了口气，至少这样就不用再承受视觉上的种种冲击了。

“我嫉妒。”Reese把下巴搁在他的肩膀上说。Finch简直为此感到莫名其妙，他在前一个夜晚里得到了那么那么多，而自己甚至把主动权都交给这个没经验的家伙了，他还需要嫉妒什么？

“你跟别的人做爱之后，也这么赤裸着抱在一起睡上一晚吗？”

Finch用极其缓慢的速度眨了眨眼，在他看不见的地方。

“……我二十六岁了，John。”他只好这么回答他，“你不是要跟我计较那些露水情缘吧？”

“……我知道那种事很正常。”他在他耳边说，自言自语般地。

Finch暂时性地保持了沉默。

“你恋爱过吗？（Have you ever fell in love？）”他又问道。

“没有。”Finch回答他，预感到Reese下一句话会说什么。

“那现在呢？”果不其然是这个问题，他贴着他的脖子，无奈地笑了。

“你觉得呢？”他反问道，目光望向窗外，由于视力的局限只看到翠绿的一片。

“我知道我自己，但你我就不知道了。”他应对此类反问句的能力提升了很多，Finch在他怀里有点噎住。

“难道你猜不出来？”

“猜不出来，不如你告诉我？”Reese好像要跟他在这个话题上死磕到底似的。

“猜不出来就继续猜吧，Mr.Reese。”Finch故意这么说道，然后他抵住对方的腰腹，试图离开他的怀抱，却被那双结实的手臂给更紧地箍在怀里。“你什么时候才肯说出那句话？”Finch能从他的语气里想象出他不满地撅起嘴来的样子，“能停下使用反问句吗？”

“说与不说很重要吗？”他好像又要开始脸红了。

“是的。”Reese说。

Finch没招了。

“……好吧，”他清了清嗓子，“……我正爱着呢。（……I'm in love.）”

Reese把他的身体与自己的分开了一点，“要你说那三个词是不是相当于要你的命？”

“你还不满意？”

Reese扁了扁嘴，垂下眼帘。“迟早有一天我要让你说出来。”他下定决心般说道。

Finch笑了出来。他伸出手去，像爱抚动物一样温柔地捋了捋他的头发。“我真是找不到比你更贪心的人了。”他的手停在那突出而平整的眉骨上，被另一个人握住，缓缓挪到嘴边亲吻起来。

青年一下下啄吻着每一根手指的指尖。“我贪心是因为――像我就可以直接说出来――我爱你。”

后来这样的清晨就成了他们暑假生活的一部分――至于具体怎样还待日后再叙――在单人床的中心拥抱着醒来，和对方调侃或打闹上几分钟，也时不时会出现晨间的床上运动，然后由Reese先一步起床，为两个人的早餐做好准备。

Finch在他用柔软的嘴唇吻到自己的掌心的时候由于耐不住痒和害臊而把手抽了出来，坐起来红着脸穿上自己的内裤――同时在心里发誓下次一定要在清洁过后就把睡衣和睡裤穿好，无论Reese多期望他们能赤裸着抱在一起睡上一整晚――后背的大片皮肤不得不因此暴露在另一个人的面前，惹来半是玩笑半是挑逗的抚摸，Finch一把将他的手打开，听到背后传来快乐的轻笑声。

正如Finch所评价和Reese自己所承认的，他贪心到了极点，也霸道到了极点，对不断有学生进入办公室问问题的正常现象感到越来越不满，不止一次地抱着他的爱人赌气道要把他们全部锁在门外。数学老师对他孩子气的话语全都一笑置之，但还有荒唐极了的，Reese抱怨他在夏天也要用三件套把自己裹得牢牢的，“我都没法方便地摸――”下半句话被Finch在他大腿上重重的一拍给打回去了，男生在哀嚎过后关注起他发红的脸颊来，嗤嗤笑着咬住了他的耳垂。

他真的像之前说过的那样，大胆地在夜晚翻墙出来跑到他的家门口，笑嘻嘻地按响门铃。通常是他的护士妈妈值夜班的时候，那样他就可以搂着Finch睡到早晨七点，悠闲地洗漱好再一起吃好早餐，偶尔还可以一起走到学校附近再一前一后地分开。Finch简直不知道该怎么对付他，锁上门让他真的有爬窗的机会甚至算不上是一个选择，但是真的强硬地拒绝他又根本不可能做到――他甚至不愿意去想象被自己锁在家门外的Reese又能做出什么折腾他们两个的事来。

每当Reese有在当晚溜进他家的计划时总会在白天给他一个不尽相同的提示，譬如“我妈今晚上夜班”――这是最常用的一个，Finch简直要对夜班有阴影了――或者“你有什么想吃的夜宵吗”之类的。通常Finch对此的反应是握着红笔继续批改作业，连头也不抬一下。“不行。”他一口回绝道。

一开始Reese还会跟他迂回一下，在办公室里就软磨硬泡到让他心软答应，但是意识到Finch不可能做到全然冷硬地拒绝他之后，他干脆连这个步骤都省了。

“芒果怎么样？”比起询问来这更像是一种炫耀性的自言自语，“或者西瓜？”

从五月初直到暑假伊始，整整一个半月里他几乎每天都要自我反省一遍：自己究竟是怎么从当初一个决绝的师长一步步沦落为那双湿润的绿眼睛的奴仆的？他是得心软做了多少糊涂事才能把当初连亲他一下都小心翼翼的男生宠成这么个流氓气十足的家伙啊？

无论是反省还是解决方法的摸索，对于另一个家伙来说通通无效。Reese会在家里洗完澡，花上十五分钟穿过夜晚人声寂寥的街道，带着夜晚的微风和沐浴露的薄荷清香而来，在与他分享掉水果、冰淇淋或其他甜食后抱着他进入主题――Finch一开始明确说好这种事情在学期内只能一星期一次，而且是“最多一星期一次”，但是结果呢？

他宁愿不去想理想与现实的巨大差距。反正他也无论如何都拒绝不了。

说起这个，让Finch不得不感到惊讶的事只有一件事――他是怎么做到进步这么快的？

Reese一开始有个让Finch感到无比尴尬的习惯――他会计时。虽然他表现得不太明显，但是Finch知道，在即将进入的时候瞄一眼床头的钟，在高潮后喘息的空档里默默计算自己的时长。Finch在他这么做了三次之后终于受不了了，于是青年在下一次搂着他倒在床铺上的时候愣住了。

“你是不是知道……那件事？”他愣愣地问道。

“我一直都知道，你这个傻瓜，”Finch这么回答他，“但我受不了你这么做了。”

青年在月光下红了脸颊。“我只是想知道自己的进步。”他说。

Finch在他身下发笑，“你进步得够快了。”这绝对是诚心诚意的夸奖，他第一次进入他的身体的时候只坚持了不到五分钟，可是四次以后就已经在向十五分钟迈进了――尽管他还是不太受得住Finch的呻吟。他有一次尝试着让Finch在床上叫出来，却立刻被那种浪荡的声音刺激得连抽插都无法找到节奏，只好低头用吻来封住那种他认为是“只有海妖才会发出的声音”。

到期末的考试周来临之际，Finch已经从最初应付他的绰绰有余过渡到需要窝在他的怀里好好喘上一会儿气才能从过于汹涌的快感里缓过来的地步了，由下半身积聚起信心来的高中生成了反过来嘲笑他的体力的人，Finch躺在床上瞪住这个没良心的欠揍家伙，为自己惹来更多嬉皮笑脸的爱抚和亲吻。

尽管Finch勒令在考试周里绝不能肆无忌惮地做“那种事情”，死皮赖脸的高中生还是以“想你想得前两天都没有睡好”这种天知道是真是假的理由获得了他的家门的进入权。数学老师站在门口警告他最多只能一起睡觉――真正的睡觉――不能有别的，但是到后来，不知怎么的，单纯的拥抱姿态还是演化成了一场情动的互相抚慰，最终在达到高潮的心满意足里沉沉睡去。

所以当Reese拿着足以让全校的大部分人嫉妒的成绩单去向自己的爱人炫耀的时候，后者着实不知道面对这闪亮亮的全A该评价些什么。而当他用更加得意的语气说自己差一道选择题就能拿满分，“不过谁让你昨晚不答应我做一次，所以我就没写”这种臭屁极了的话的时候，Finch终于一个没忍住，拿着硬卡纸做成的成绩单用力敲了下他的头。

***

到底能不能进步得这么快，一般来说肯定有点难度的。但是从理论上来说，又的确是有方法来延长时间的（一般都是治早泄的orz）。至于小李这里，我不管，他无论用什么方法都得快点进步啊，老师还一点都不性福呢:p

======

TBC. 20160804


	28. Chapter 28

[28]

暑假开始的时候，Reese夫人在法律意义上正式成为了Miller夫人，而Reese法律意义上的继父也正式地住进了Reese家的房子――大人们在物色新的公寓，Reese在饭桌上甚至偶尔听见他们想要在西雅图买房子的打算，不得不挑明自己的反对。妈妈看上去有些惊讶，因为Reese实际上从来都是一个顺从的孩子，他没有反对她再婚，而搬去西雅图明明是个很棒的想法。

但是当她认真地想要理解他的理由的时候，男生的回答又很空泛。

“我不是要完全反对，只要在我考进大学前别搬走就是了。”他最后补充了一句。

“当然了，John，”这句话是有些惊讶的米勒说的，“你还差最后一年就毕业了，我们绝对不想影响你的学习――尤其是当你说你想考到纽约大学去――而且我们也不可能那么快就找到合适的房子。”

Reese与他对视了两秒，终于放松下来地点点头。

然后需要解决的是“蜜月”计划――鉴于妈妈非常希望能让全家人一起出游，这好像并非传统意义上的新婚旅行。他们的计划是去欧洲，从英国开始玩上三五个国家，预期半个月――这让Reese的心里立马跳出了新的想法，这个计划是如此美妙，以至于他在开口拒绝时似乎声音都激动得有点发颤。

“你确定？”他的母亲看上去完全不能理解他的儿子的心理活动――就算他真的开始认真学习了，可是这未免也……太认真了吧？

“我确定。”Reese一本正经地回答她，“我要训练、打工、社会实践，偶尔还得去拜访一下老师……请教问题什么的……我待在这儿就很好。”

“可是我们很久没有出去玩过了，”她还在尽力说服她的儿子，“这些你回来之后一样可以做。”

“真的不用了，妈。”他光是想想那半个月的生活就想站起来激动地大喊几声，或是用力挥动自己的拳头，可是他的表情仍旧是装模作样的一本正经，“我不想错过训练，而且我的老板很喜欢我，他不会希望我走这么多天的。”

“可怜的Reese夫人。”Finch被他搂在怀里，在凉意十足的房间里惬意地享受着香草味的冰淇淋，拉长声音对这段经过发表了这么一句评价，带着似笑非笑的柔和表情。

“不骗她就没有那半个月了，”Reese把嘴唇轻轻贴上他的脖颈，只因无时无刻想要亲近他的愿望，他的语调因为过度的兴奋而恍若梦幻，“想想看，Harold，半个月，完完整整的。”

“但是……我们能做些什么呢？”年长的男人提出的问题精准又现实，“除掉你我的兼职和你的训练，再抹去固定的学习时间……一天还是长得很。”他在家里待了一个星期就受不了这样无所事事的日子了，干脆跑到镇上的书店里给自己找了份兼职。程序可以在他一无所知的恋人不在的任何时候编写――假期里他的效率高了许多――但是除去教师职务上的工作任务，他仍感觉自己闲得发慌。然而，“闲得发慌”在这个假期里对他来说居然也是有条件的，只有当精力充沛的青年没有占据他的白天或者夜晚的一些日子里，他才能感受到所谓的清闲――就拿一个例子来说明他们两个人在一起的几个小时有多么“充实”好了：保险套、润滑剂和冰淇淋是这间不大的公寓里消耗最快的三样物品。

“长得很？”Reese用了一个反问句，声音听起来有些含糊，鉴于他的嘴里含着一大块尚未融化的冰淇淋。他顿了顿，“可我却总是嫌和你在一起的时间不够……你认为它长得很？”

Finch脸红了，但他仍能保持镇定，“那是因为我不像你一样贪心，Mr.Reese。”

“你干嘛总是说我贪心？青年不满地撅了撅嘴，“我又没做错什么。”

Finch笑了，“可这是事实，John。”

然而随着单音节词的出口，柔和的尾音倏然化成了带着些颤抖的轻哼。Reese用他冰凉的口腔含住了同样冰凉的耳垂。

天呐，又来了。Finch绝望又无可奈何地想道。

“因为我要不够你。（Because I can't get enough.）”青年用娴熟的技巧挑逗着敏感的耳朵，换来另一个人更多颤抖的呼吸，故意压低自己的嗓音，让本就低沉的声线听起来充满蛊惑人的磁性，这是他在一次又一次的性爱里累积起来的技巧之一，每当他用这种嗓音贴着Finch的耳根说话，他就会在自己的身下颤抖得更加厉害，“……永远想要更多。（Always want more.）”

“贪心。”Finch发出颤动的嗓音，因为脖颈处一路向下的刺激而仰头呼吸。

“给我……”他沿着微微凸起的筋脉向下吻去，熟练地单手拨开衬衫的纽扣，露出男人圆润的肩头，语调像祈求也像呢喃，“给我更多，Harold……”

Finch于是放弃了挣扎，就如同在之前的每一次白日宣淫或夜间欢爱时放弃对情欲的抵抗一样。他下意识地在越来越烫热的吻里扒住了沙发的扶手，Reese则抽走他攥在手里的冰淇淋盒，另一只手则像蛇一般探进了敞口不大的衬衫，抚过毛茸茸的胸口，寻找到他的目标。Finch发出一声颤抖的呻吟。

“你这是在纵欲（You are leching）。”他说，却半闭着眼，微微喘息着，享受另一个人灵巧的手指给自己带来的越来越多的快感。

“错了，”高中生的语调里藏着小小的邪恶，“是‘我们’在纵欲。”

他们确实是在纵欲，Finch觉得自己也确实是在纵欲――他数不清这两个多月来他们到底做了几次，甚至觉得自己大学四年的性|爱次数还没有暑假的这一个月来得多。他和Reese只相差八岁，却不得不承认自己的精力完全比不过成日精神饱满的高中生，至于体力就更不要说了。Reese说他一次根本就要不够，在上学的时候受制于Finch作为数学老师的严辞命令，不得不收敛自己的欲望，但是到了周末――尤其是到了暑假，他们的夜晚动辄就是两三次的欢爱，加上中间穿插的抚摸、打闹和交谈，往往能折腾到凌晨，而他明明还得在第二天清晨溜回自己家去，Finch简直不能想明白他是怎么做到的。他睁眼时床的半边往往已经冷却，只有锅里的早餐还在从无例外地散发着温热。

他们耗费在性上的时间已经绝对过了量，但是同样的，他们也都预见到这种浪费人生、消耗精力的甜蜜将会持续一整个夏天，热情和爱意一如白昼的酷暑那般从皮肉渗入骨髓，难以消散，最后只能出现在性爱里，化成他们年轻紧致的皮肤上一粒粒晶亮的汗水。

而最最可怕的是，Finch几乎是惊恐地想着――恐怕Reese跟他想得也会完全一样――他居然希望这种日子能够持续下去，永远不要消失结束。

======

TBC. 20160809 七夕


	29. Chapter 29

[29]

这是某个周一的下午四点半，他们短暂同居的第一天的傍晚。

这一天他们两个都有点“忙”――Reese上午有兼职，下午有球队的训练，Finch也得在下午一点半之前去书店完成自己的另一份工作，一整个白天只在中午有两个半小时的相处时间。高中生在吃饭时暗示了三次自己想要发生点别的事儿的意愿，两次被无视，第三次更是被挑明拒绝了。Finch是那种容易在夏日的午间犯困的类型，Reese撇了撇嘴表示结果并不出乎意料。他们拉上米黄色的窗帘遮住正午的烈阳，在空调房里盖好被子搂在了一起――床铺的确不够大，倘若想同时仰卧着就有在翻身时摔下床的风险。

室内一下子昏暗下来，在一个恰到好处的吻之后Finch很快就睡着了，Reese在昏暗的日光里欣赏他的睡颜，伸出两根手指百无聊赖地抚弄那些柔软的短发。跟所有精力旺盛的青年一样，他从没有午睡的习惯，这一天也自信满满地觉得自己可以一直看着他直到醒来，再乘对方睡意朦胧之际讨一个漫长的吻。但是令他有些懊恼的是，自己居然在闭上眼之后就直接进入了梦乡。再度醒来的时候是两点零五，房子已经空了，而两点半教练就要点人数。他跳起来去浴室洗了把脸，走在烈日下的时候还在思考Finch有没有在起床的时候吻过他――毕竟他在每个不得不离开他的清晨都是这么做的。

七月傍晚的阳光依旧火热刺眼，Reese训练结束后又一次穿过行人稀少的大街，往Finch所在的书店走去。他们之前并没有商量好这件事，Reese光是想象一下他惊讶的表情就忍不住在太阳底下咧嘴发笑。他低了低头，掩住那个有点傻气的笑容。

店主是个进入暮年的胖女士，但看上去非常和蔼慈祥――Reese这下记起这家书店了，它不卖任何通俗的文本，整间装修朴素的书店里只有Reese完全没有兴趣的名著。事实上他在小时候就见过这位女士，那时候书店尚未开在这个位置，而他几乎从来没有在这家书店里买过什么。

他径直走进去，正潜心书本的书店主人没有注意到他。Finch正在货架旁整理新书，看到他时还没来得及惊讶就被啄了一口嘴唇，飞快地脸红了。“你怎么来了？”他用气声询问他，生怕惊扰到不大的店铺里的第三人。

“我为什么不能来？”Reese勾起嘴角反问道。他高强度地运动了两个小时却毫无疲态，反而帮着Finch做完了剩下的一点工作。他们并肩站到柜台前的时候，慈祥的老妇人放下书，用充满兴趣的目光上下打量了Reese几秒，探寻的目光让两个年轻人同时感到了一丝不自在。

“所以……是你。（So…it's you.）”最后她笑眯眯地说。

“什么？”Reese有点摸不着头脑。

“Harold的‘女朋友’。”她和Reese一起把目光转向了第三人，薄脸皮的年轻人已经脸红了。

“女朋友？”Reese疑惑地看向他。

“我那么多次问到他的女朋友，他都是用‘她’来回答的，”她先是用调侃的语调戳穿了这个可爱的年轻人，随即装出一副伤心的表情，“我大概是被当成那些守旧的老顽固了。噢，我真难过。”

Finch有些窘迫地摸了摸自己的鼻梁，“我向您道歉，Mrs.Glover，我绝对没有那种贬低您的意思――”

“……可是，”Reese打断了他，他的语调和表情都显得很疑惑，“您是怎么知道他有……好吧，‘女朋友’的？”

“噢，这个太简单了，孩子，”她用玩味的目光看向Finch，后者已经因此窘迫得脸颊通红了，“除了恋爱，我倒想不出还有别的什么事情可以美妙到让人看着看着书就能傻笑出来。”

Finch几乎是呻吟了一声，“Please,Mrs.Glover――”他不用转头都能感觉到另一个人那明亮火热的眼神，那简直要烧穿他了。

被逗乐了的老妇人爽朗地笑了两声，“好吧，好吧，我会闭上嘴的。年轻的小伙子们总是很羞涩，我再说下去想必就会讨人厌了。”

“不，您绝不会――”

“亲爱的Mrs.Glover，Harold可以下班了吗？”冒进直白一点的那位再一次打断了他的恋人，他的眼神亮晶晶的。

“噢，当然，”格洛弗笑着说，“回去好好亲热吧，小伙子们。”

大概是之前那几句调侃和火辣辣的太阳同时起了作用，Finch脸颊的热度一路上都没怎么消退，他一路低着头，两个人间没有一句对话，但是他猜都能猜出来高中生脸上会有怎样雀跃的表情。

正如格洛弗所说的那样，Reese一关上门就迫不及待地亲近了他，带着笑容在他的嘴唇上吻个不停，Finch红着脸推开他，还没换上拖鞋就被一股巨大的力量扯进了另一个人的怀里。

“你在想我。（You were thinking of me.）”Reese抱着他说，嘴唇贴着他的侧脸，连声音都在笑，“你在想我。”

“别像个小孩子似的，John。”Finch的脸还红着，语调是装模作样的嫌弃，但是天呐――他为什么也笑起来了？

“你动不动就拒绝我一下，装得那么冷淡，”他还在不停地亲他，亲吻他忍不住勾起的嘴角，“可是你在想我。”

“我哪里拒绝过你了？”

“你没有拒绝过我？”

“除了一开始，其他我还拒绝过你什么？”他简直是把他给宠坏了。

“那么你今天也不会拒绝我喽？”

Finch心中的警铃响起来，“你想做什么？”

“你饿不饿？”Reese突然问了这么个没头没尾的问题。Finch愣了一下，但还是下意识地回答了，“不饿，怎么了？”下一秒他惊呼一声，自己被另一个人轻轻松松地抄起来，像一个女人一样被抱在了怀里，“看在上帝的份上，放我下来！”

“我想做|爱。”Reese当然不可能听从他的命令，他轻轻松松地迈开腿朝卧室走去，“你说了你不会拒绝我。”

“我没说过！”Finch刚喊完这句就被重重地扔在了床上，弹簧随着巨大的重力而发出一声痛苦的呻吟。青年飞快地爬上床来，敏捷地压住了他，露齿的笑容明亮又狡黠。Finch只瞪了他两秒就放弃了和那双绿眼睛的对视。

“上帝啊，难道你不饿吗？”他无奈地摘掉了自己的眼镜，Reese自然而然地接过，把它甩到床头柜上。

“有点儿。”Reese老实地回答他，说话间他已经解开了Finch的衬衫纽扣，又飞快地脱掉自己的上衣，“但是‘吃’你更加重要。”

“什唔――”他还没能理解这句古怪的话的意思就被堵住了双唇。青年的吻总是这样带着一点狂热，七月的傍晚时分太阳还没有什么要落山的意思，不通风的室内热得像蒸笼，Finch勉强侧过头躲开他的唇舌的纠缠时两个人都出了不少的汗，有一滴顺着Reese的脸庞线条流下来，滴在他的胸膛上。

“去开空调。”他笑着推了推他的胸膛，光滑的肌肉上同样潮湿着，“不然我们就都要脱水了。”

即使开了空调，他们也还是脱水了――几近脱水。Reese开了空调却忘了关房门，点燃了情|欲的年轻人谁也不肯离开对方的身体，冷气没法积聚，床单被性|爱里各种各样的液体浸湿，两具肉体也像是从水里捞出来的一样，汗涔涔地纠缠在一起。

Reese光着身子去接了两杯水又折回来，这回总算知道关门。Finch把自己滚到床单的唯一一小块净土上，接过水杯之后一时间满屋子只有大口吞咽的声音。补充完水分之后他们各自长出了一口气，Reese把杯子放到一边，又一次扑到床上，把另一个人揽进了怀里。

“太热了。”Finch嫌弃地皱了皱眉，“又黏。”不过他并没有挣脱。

“那刚才怎么不嫌弃？”Reese把手搭在他的后腰上，有一下没一下地抚摸。他看着Finch，后者懒懒地闭着眼睛睡在他怀里，显然是在恢复体力。夕阳变成了金红色，窗外的树叶从没像傍晚时分这样碧绿过，金色的光给宽阔的叶片镀上了一层毛茸茸的金边。Finch睡在迎着光的这面，而Reese的身形正好帮他挡住刺眼的太阳。仍有一小缕阳光不可避免地照在他褐色的头发上，那些发丝因为汗水已经粘连成颜色更深的几缕，乱乱地粘在白净的额头上，给本就柔和的脸庞更添上一分乖巧。

Reese第无数次在这样一个贴近的位置欣赏他，第无数次看得入了神。Finch的任何一部分对他来说都有难以言喻的吸引力，能让他为此疯狂，为此着迷，为此丧失全部自制力。

“我想喝酒。”他突然说，眼睛还盯着那两瓣被自己啃咬得红肿未消的薄嘴唇，它们在柔和的光线里显得水润淫靡。

Finch睁开了他水蓝色的眼睛。

“你想喝酒？”他重复了一遍他没头没脑提出的要求，眼睛盯着他看。

“……好吧，我乱说的。”高中生被他看得有点心虚地垂下眼帘，“我知道我年龄不够。”

“确实。”Finch也垂下眼帘，语调里似乎还藏着别的东西。

“你真的想喝酒？”过了一会儿，他又问，这让Reese又一次看向他。

“我年龄不够。”他又重复了一遍，自己也不知道自己在期待些什么。

“我知道。”年长些的男人笑了，他伸出手，随意地摸了摸Reese的脸颊，一个简单的爱抚。后者看着他的眼神有点发愣。

“啤酒？葡萄酒？还是更烈的？”

“……我喝过啤酒，也尝过红酒和香槟，”青年先是这么回答他，眼神里有一点不敢相信，“你是说你――”

“我十九岁的时候就喝得大醉过，”想起以前的放荡不羁时Finch总要发笑，“不过酒量很差。”

“看不出你还会违法。”Reese跟着他一起笑了，“而且我以为你是个好老师？”

“好老师可不会……”他本想说赤裸着，但羞涩让他把这个词咽了下去，“这样――和学生躺在一张床上。”

“那么你是裹着天使皮囊的恶魔？”Reese满足于他的这句话，满怀幸福地凑过去吻了吻他的嘴角。

“Well……也许。”他故作神秘地挑了挑眉。

“也许？”Reese咧开嘴角，他搭在另一个人腰上的手臂使力，轻轻松松地就让Finch紧贴在自己身上，又低头去吻那汗津津的肩膀。“你就是恶魔，”他的嘴唇贴着咸味的皮肤呢喃，“勾引我的恶魔。”

轻浅的啄吻只让Finch感到痒意，他笑着去推他的肩膀，“好了，John，别玩了――我饿了。”

“我绝对比你更饿。”Reese搂着他说，这句话让Finch贴着他的肩膀发笑，“你自找的。”

“我就喜欢这样，”Reese松开了他，眼神亮晶晶的，“我想什么时候要你就――Awh！”

Finch警告般地用力拍了下他的后背，脸颊发红地挣脱他，坐了起来，“闭嘴，John，快点去洗澡。然后出门。”

“去干嘛？”

“你还有闲心自己做饭吗？”

“噢，”Reese愣了一秒，接着表情再度生动起来，“那你跟我一起洗？”

“不可能。”他的脸颊更红了。

“来嘛，我保证不会再来一次了，”Reese也坐了起来，一只手握住Finch的，“节省时间。”

“没有必要这――”

“要么我抱你过去？”

“不行！”

“那就别浪费时间了，来吧。”Reese对他咧嘴一笑。

这就是他们的暂时同居的第一天，后来他们一起吃了饭，去超市买了啤酒，不走大路却从小巷里一路逛回家，辨认一些长相奇特的花草，接了无数个吻。晚上再次做|爱，在月光下痛饮啤酒，没有什么理由地抱在一起傻笑，接了无数个吻。

======

TBC. 20160814


	30. Chapter 30

[30]

他们住在一起的日子堪称糜烂，糜烂而疯狂。Reese还是有各种事要参与，Finch还是得定期去书店上班，但是分离的时间只按小时计就够了，在两个人都没有什么需要出门的事做的时候，他们待在空调房里，就像一对连体婴似的成日缠在一起。

高中生履行了他的“诺言”，他会在任意时刻用亲吻和抚摸点燃两个人的激情，对他的老师做尽任何他想要做的事。其中有一次仅仅因为看见坐在他对面的男人下意识地舔勺子的动作，就站起来把吃剩的食物和空盘推到一边，在餐桌上扒光了另一个人的衣服。Finch反抗无果――第无数次的――只好在快感的冲刷中断断续续地啜泣着恳求他轻一点，高度适宜的木制餐桌极大地方便了青年的进攻，他握着Finch的腰，一次次凶猛的挺胯动作让餐桌在刺耳的摩擦声中移了位，陶瓷餐盘在碰撞里发出接连不断的巨大声响。全新的体位带来的羞耻和汹涌的快感让高潮来得迅速又激烈，他把两个人的小腹和胸膛射得一塌糊涂之后就完完全全地瘫软在Reese的怀抱里，任凭青年用他有力的手臂托住他被润滑剂、精液和汗水糊得又湿又滑的屁股，就着双腿还缠在他的腰上的姿势把他抱上了卧室的床，Finch在疯狂的激情之后困倦得立刻睡了过去，对之后那些温柔的擦拭和清理几乎无知无觉。他失去意识前就打定主意要跟他这个过分的索取无度的恋人置一次气，却在睁开眼睛的一瞬间面对那柔和动人的睡颜时失去了维持愤怒的决心，他犹豫了一会儿，最终还是选择在那薄如刀削的漂亮嘴唇上留下了一个浅吻。

他走进浴室――不出所料，他的身上除了那些张牙舞爪地昭示存在感的吻痕和后穴接纳过巨大的欲望之后的一点怪异感之外，清爽得完全看不出不久之前这具身体还经历过一场火辣辣又黏糊糊的性爱。

Reese从来不粗心大意――大大咧咧只是他的外在，哪怕他现在只有十七岁，也足以从小节处窥见他日后成长为温柔情人的萌芽，至于那些让Finch生气又不满的贪婪，唯一的解释大概就真的只有他自己说出口的那句话了――他说他要不够。

Finch穿好棉质的睡衣睡裤，在套上裤子前还纠结了一秒“到底要不要穿上内裤”，这个想法跳出来的下一秒他就被自己羞得脸颊通红了――天呐，他又羞又愤地想着，自己跟这个纵欲的家伙在一起已经堕落到什么程度了，倘若他下一次扒下自己的裤子时发现自己连内裤都没穿，不知道又会笑着说出怎样让人脸红的话来。

餐桌附近已经被收拾干净了，衣裤也没有原样可怜兮兮地躺在地上，Finch在卧室的床头柜上发现了它们――又一个细节，虽然高中生亲手扒光他的时候急切得像是这辈子都不想再见到它们，但是只要他们之后没有直接睡觉，Reese总是负责收拾狼藉的人――对此这点Finch倒也心安理得，要不是他这么热衷于这种狂热的运动，家里也不会总是乱糟糟的，床单也不会总是要洗。幸亏夏日的烈阳在这方面给了他们足够的怜悯，不至于这间屋子里一天到晚上演床单危机。

他在书房里坐下来，仰着头沉默地看着书架上的少数几本书。他在Reese还没有住进来的时候理了这间屋子，把所有暴露的线路全部拢起来收好，把像个小箱子似的电脑不嫌麻烦地放进带锁的柜子，如果要用再花上五分钟再把它们全部接好。Reese第二天来的时候看到窗明几净的书房大吃一惊，埋怨Finch做大扫除也不肯让他帮忙；Finch对此的回应只是微笑，书房里本就干净整洁，他所做的只不过是将秘密收好埋藏。

他在做这项工作的时候心里难免满怀忧虑。五月以来，工作占据了他的白昼，而他年轻的、对他所从事的计划一无所知的年轻恋人则占据了他的夜晚；这种占有到了假期就开始愈演愈烈，除了至少有一个人必须出门时的分离和一天固定三小时的工作学习时间之外，他的所有时间都是Reese的，而Reese的所有时间也都是他的。所以他用在构造那个程序世界里的庞大体系上的精力越来越少。

这本不应该是这样，Finch想。当一名老师不是他来到这个偏远小镇的最终目的，他需要的是这个地方的孤僻——交通不发达，服务业稀少，甚至连政府机构里都见不到一台可以全国联网的电脑——这样的地方在电脑开始普及的美国已经不多了，而他——机缘或者巧合，选择了这一个。他喜欢这个人情相对淡漠疏离的小镇，他喜欢自己长久的不被打扰，好让他可以自在地隐藏起自己的通缉犯身份，躲在黑暗里用代码创造属于他的伟大作品——尽管他辛苦了这么久，仅仅是在搭一个天网似的，庞大而缜密的框架。*

直到他出于糊涂的怜悯，任由高中生把他揽进怀里，任由这个无法理解也不能去理解他的一切所作所为的青年的形象在他的心里扎根，一点点萌芽生长，最后变得难以割离。

Nathan竭力劝服他敞开心胸，完完全全是出于他某种古怪的“享乐主义”。亏他还是目前世界上仅剩的一个还称得上了解自己的人，他理解不了Finch的忧虑——享乐，享乐当然没问题，但是当幸福的时辰被他们挥霍耗尽呢？难道Finch——他自己——竟可以是一个对自己的经历毫不在意，对那些由原本的幸福快乐演化成的惨痛别离一笑置之的人吗？

但他仍旧待在这间屋子里，收起自己的理想，把时间全部耗在浪费人生的甜蜜上，发自内心地为他所获得的幸福和快乐而大笑，又在深夜里偶然转醒的片刻看着另一个人的面容叹息。这已经不是出于他自己的意志了，他实在是不想这样——眼见着自己和另一个人无知无觉地陷进纯真虚无的幸福泥沼里，又一次次在月光下幻听到现实为他们敲响的警告的钟鸣。但他对此无能为力，就像他无论怎样也不能抹去Reese对他的感觉一样。他实在是……陷下去了。

他叹了口气。

“为什么叹气？”熟悉的嗓音把他吓了一跳。他侧过头，青年只随随便便地往自己身上套了件T恤就走过来了，下半身只穿着内裤，裸露出修长笔直的双腿。

“你吓我一跳。”他真真假假地抱怨一句，任凭高个子在他的椅子旁蹲下来，没羞没臊地执起他的手，像对待一位贵族千金一样在他的手背上吻了一下，Finch被这个动作弄得有些脸红。他这才想起刚才自己明明是想跟他生气来着，这会儿却把这件事给忘得一干二净了。

Reese的绿眼睛关心地凝视着他，“你想到什么了吗，Harold？你看上去不太开心。”

Finch看上去有点犹豫。

“怎么了？”Reese又问了一遍，他的眼神像在鼓励他说出来。

“……John。”Finch犹豫地喊了他一声，接着低下头沉默了一会儿，“如果我——”

他卡在了这三个词上。Reese还在非常耐心地等待，但是Finch好像有些烦躁地摇了摇头。“不，”他说着，抽出自己的手想站起来，“这是个蠢问题。”

但Reese按着他的膝盖，把他压回了椅子上，“如果你什么？说完它。”

“没什么。”Finch说。

但Reese在这个时候又展现出了他固执的根本，绿眼睛沉默地盯着他。

Finch在心里再度叹了口气。好吧，他就知道。

所以他开了口。“如果我们……”他说，眼帘低垂着，“因为……某些原因，不能在一起……你会怎么做？”

Reese看着他，眨了眨眼。

“比如什么？”过了很久，他问。

“我不知道，”Finch说，他撒了个小谎，“我做了个梦。”

“梦到你和我分开了？”

“是的。”

“什么原因？”

“我不知道，”Finch又说了一遍，语速非常缓慢犹豫，“我记不得了，它不是很清楚。”

Reese再度眨了眨眼。

“不会的。”他说。

“我们在说如果。”Finch第三次在心里叹气。

“什么原因？”

“我不知道，”他再度重复了一遍，“各种各样的，也许。”

“比如被学校发现？”

“也许。”

“我不在乎这个，”Reese说，“你在乎吗？”

Finch犹豫了。他也不在乎这个。但是他该这样回答吗？

“你在乎吗？”Reese再一次问他。

于是Finch摇了摇头。“不，”他说，语调有些沉重，“我不在乎。”

“那么比如我妈妈不同意？”

“……也许。”

“我也不在乎这个，”Reese说，“那这个假设就被划掉了吧？”

Finch没法回答他。

“或者说你家人不同意？”Reese说，“但是你父母都去世了。”

“……是的。”

“那好，还有什么假设？”Reese说，“我不爱你了——见他的鬼去——要么——”

他的神色终于出现了一点惊慌，“你要抛弃我？”

Finch没回答。

“Harold，”青年用力捏住他的手，他的声音开始有些颤抖，“你要抛弃我？”

Finch受不了他把自己降格到如此卑微的假设。他根本不能假设到重点上去，但是Finch绝不会因此责怪他些什么。这是属于他自己的黑暗，而他绝不希望Reese对他的另一面有一丝一毫的了解。如果非要说Reese有什么错的话，那就是错在他太过固执，非要带着纯净的光明来接近满藏阴暗的他。他看得出他的John远比他感性，这样的人更加脆弱，更容易被黑暗吞噬。……他绝不希望这样的事发生。

“——不，”所以他说，费了好大的力才把这个单音节词从喉咙里挤出来，“我不会的。”

“你不会的？”语调又像肯定又像怀疑。

“……我不会的。”Finch轻声说。

“求你不要（Please don’t），”他卑微又虔诚地呢喃着，不停地亲吻Finch的手指，“否则我会死的（Or I will die）。”

Finch的心猛地抽搐了一下。

“我不会的，”他说，另一只手轻抚青年的头发，嘴里充满苦涩，“……那只是个梦。”

Reese终于再次抬头看向了他。

“我想要你，Harold。”他说，神情里没有嬉笑着的无赖，只有几近痛苦的恳求。

于是他们又一次关上卧室的门做爱，他们最好的一次骑乘就发生在这个下午。夕阳在漫长的前|戏里一点点被点染成金红色，Reese躺在床上，表情和动作没有一丝急躁，任由Finch在充分的润滑后毫不费力地把他的性器埋进自己的身体里，缓缓地摆动腰肢来给他们两人制造快感。他整个人都沐浴在夕阳火热的斜照里，像是神灵一般散发着金红色的光晕。Reese在巨大的快感里，在他散发的光与热里感觉自己在一点点被融化，他心醉神迷地用自己的全身心去膜拜他的神灵，把Finch的汗水和眼泪用舌头卷住，如获至宝地含进口腔。

“不要用如果造一些可怕的句子，Harold，”Reese在温存里从背后紧紧搂住他的身躯，下颌搁在坚硬突出的锁骨上，与他脸颊贴着脸颊，“我父亲牺牲的时候，他们问我，‘如果你爸爸再也回不来了，你会怎么做’。”

Finch一下下轻抚着青年搭在他的小腹上的手背，“我很抱歉，John。”

Reese亲了亲他的脸颊。“没关系，”他的语调开始变得轻松，“那只是个梦。”

“……是的，”Finch说，喃喃地，“只是梦。”

======

TBC. 20160823


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 『Hot summer nights,mid July,
> 
> When you and I were forever wild.
> 
> The crazy days,the city lights,
> 
> the way you played with me like a child.』
> 
> ——《Young And Beautiful》
> 
> 终于写到这个场景了，激动哭QQQUQQQ

[31]

Finch趴在Reese的身上吻他，臀部不偏不倚地紧贴着青年的胯。

他故意在亲吻的同时小幅度地来回磨蹭两个人的身体，隔着两条内裤的布料感受着情欲的堆积，一开始软软的一团在他并不熟练的挑逗下又硬又热地擦过自己的股缝。Reese好像害羞了，他的手隔着白衬衫感受Finch因为伏低身体而弧度完美的曲线，从突出的蝴蝶骨开始一路往下滑去，在用手掌包裹住棉质内裤下柔韧温热的臀肉后又有点不知如何是好，他觉得自己受了折磨，又想更多地体验这种让他心痒难耐的浅浅摩擦。Finch如果想要挑逗他，根本不需要任何技巧，他自身就是对Reese最大的挑逗。

微薄的快感和想要得到更多的欲望同时冲击着他的神经，Finch这时已经放开了他的嘴唇，把目标转移到了他的喉结和锁骨上，难得的刺激让他发出了一声难以抑制的呻吟。很显然——通常他才是这些亲吻和抚摸的执行人，而躺在床上发出呻吟的也该是Finch才对。但是这个夜晚，七月中旬的前半夜，Finch答应要给他口交，所以一切体验都置换了两个人的位置，因而变得新鲜起来。他因此知道自己绝对不能着急，这是七月的前半夜，连月亮都尚未升到他俩满意的高度呢。

“Harold……”他摸着Finch的头发，把自己的手指插进发丛间，弄乱了那些柔软的发丝。

“嗯哼？”

他现在终于知道为什么每一次做前戏的时候Harold都会脸红了——瞧瞧他现在的样子，他把脸埋在自己的脖颈间，亲吻得那么专注、那么着迷，左手抚过他赤裸的胸膛，食指指尖调皮地刷过他的乳头，带来一阵阵带着痒意的酥麻。

“我们……我们可以直接跳到下一步吗？”他有些害羞地看着Finch把身子向下滑去，然后用他浅色的嘴唇含住自己的乳尖。听到他的话，Finch微微抬起头，用那双未被镜片遮掩的、纯粹的蓝眼睛直视着他——那么蓝，美得惊心动魄，或者说Reese早已被它们摄走了魂魄——“你不喜欢这样？”他一边说话，一边用粗糙的舌苔舔舐他，以至于他的语音有些模糊——又或者是Reese自己的脑袋已经有些被快感搅糊涂了。

“不……我只是——嗯……”他下意识地挺动了一下身体，因为Finch隔着内裤摸上了他，用自己的指尖摸索着其上突突跳动的血管，轻柔地抚摸着，Reese光是想到待会儿就有一条湿滑温热的舌头来——不不，他暂且还是不想为妙。

“还是说你喜欢这样？”Finch已经吻到了他的腹部，濡湿的痕迹一路划过他的身体，在冷气的作用下有些凉飕飕的。他文弱的数学老师好像很喜欢那几块突出坚硬的肌肉，正在变着花样舔舐它们，Reese低着头，看着那条鲜红的舌头扫过浅浅的沟壑，正顺着肌肉的纹理一路吻下去。

Reese突然感到一阵不合时宜的嫉妒。“你跟别人做爱时也这样吻她们吗？”他问。

Finch停下了他的动作，Reese有些害怕他会因此生气，但是对方只是抬起头，笑笑地望着他。“现在可不是谈论这个的好时机，John。”然后他重又低下头去，在他的肚脐眼上亲昵地吻了一下，那是个小孩子气的、带着明显的喜爱的吻，发出“啵”的一声。Reese能感觉到自己的脸已经很红了。

他在Finch不太成功又非常成功的挑逗下已经完全勃起了，顶部有一截已经从内裤里逃了出来，红红的龟头沾满前液。他看到Finch犹豫了一下，然后用双手勾住他的内裤，Reese配合地抬腰让他把自己的内裤扒下来，勃起的性器只是小幅度弹动了一下，几乎贴住小腹。

他看到这下Finch也脸红了。他舔了舔嘴唇，看上去明显的有些不知所措。但是Reese的阴茎可管不了那么多，光是Finch红着脸看着它的样子就让铃口又一次涌出了一波液体，涨成深红色的柱体现在看上去更加湿润了。

“Harold。”他紧紧抓住他的一只手，声音急切里带着点颤抖，“没关系的——随便来就好。”

“Well……我想也是，”Finch看上去同样紧张，他抬起头，对他露出一个小小的、紧张的笑容，“毕竟我觉得自己肯定做不到你那么好。”

接着他又一次飞快地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，微微歪过头去，伸出他那鲜红的舌尖，用一种缓慢到让人发疯的速度，从下至上地刷过了柱体侧面的一条坚硬的青筋，蹭过包皮，来到红得发亮的龟头上，舔过顶端的小口，以一次声音响亮的吸吮完成了动作。Reese几乎是在呜咽着仰头呻吟，Finch的手被他捏得发疼，不过他没有在意这个。

“不坏（Not bad）？”他带着依旧紧张的笑容发问。

“再来一次……求你了。”青年攥着他的手恳求道。

Finch抿着嘴唇微笑了一下，听话地低下头去，又一次用舌头舔过龟头，把晶亮的液体纳进嘴里，还有一些则沾在了他的嘴唇边缘。Reese急促地喘息着，眼睁睁看着他用一只手扶起自己的阴茎，缓慢而动作坚定地把它吞进嘴里，用温暖又湿热的口腔紧紧裹住，吞得越来越深，那张他曾吻过无数次的嘴正化成了一个完美的O型，只为了把他勃起的阴茎尽可能多、尽可能深地含进嘴里。Reese发出近乎窒息的喉音，口腔深处平滑柔韧的肌肉几乎把他送上天国。

“Harold，Harold——”他不顾一切地喊着他的名字，“我觉得我——噢上——”他的声音在猝不及防的激烈高潮中戛然而止，仅仅因为Finch试探性地给了他一个仿佛要吸出他的灵魂的嘬吸。Harold显然没有意料到这个突然到来的高潮，浓稠的精液就那么堪称凶猛地喷发在他的嘴里，又在下意识逃开的瞬间被射了满脸。他涨红了脸咳嗽着，满下巴满手都是无法接住而从嘴里溢出来的腥气液体。

“噢不——”Reese还没来得及享受余韵就猛地坐了起来，他抽出一大把纸巾，有些慌张地擦着Finch的下巴，纸巾被接了过去，“你还好吗Harold？我很抱歉，真的，我很抱歉——”

“你还好吗？”Finch看上去被呛得厉害，他一边咳嗽一边抹着自己的嘴角，Reese则慌乱地帮他抹去飞溅在脸上的精液。他感到懊恼，非常懊恼，懊恼又羞愧——为什么他们这些美好的第一次总能被自己搞砸。

“告诉我，你没事吧，Harold？”当Finch的咳嗽平息下来之后，他再次小心翼翼地问了一遍。Finch像是在自顾自平复着呼吸，没有回答他，这让他更加慌张了。

而正当他心神不宁地犹豫着要不要问第四遍的时候，Finch突然——噗哧一声，笑了。而且这不是一个短暂的笑容，他捏着沾满精液的餐巾纸，坐在那里笑个不停。Reese一开始还对他的笑容感到云里雾里，但是几秒钟之后，他反应过来了，并且——当然了——涨红了脸。

“不准笑，Harold。”他羞恼地命令道，“不准笑我。”

Finch没有理他，他笑得开心极了，看上去简直是难以自制。

“我说不准笑，Harold Finch，”他一把捉住他的手腕，“不准笑。”

“好的，好的，”Finch一边笑一边说，然后努力板住自己的脸庞，并且装模作样地清了清嗓子，“我不笑了，抱歉。”而正当Reese打算松开他的手腕时，又是噗哧一声，笑容重新回到了他的脸上。

Reese看上去终于恼羞成怒了，他先是一把把他推倒在了床上，然后赤裸着身子跑出房门，Finch毫无危机意识地躺在床上发笑，直到青年握着他挂在衣架上的领带再度走回来。他两手紧紧拽住那条蓝色的条纹领带，却有仿佛一种握着鞭子的耀武扬威之感。

“噢，别。”Finch一边笑一边飞快地伸出手臂挡住扑上来的Reese。后者把领带扔到一边，与他手抵着手角力。

“笑话我，嗯？”Reese居高临下地看着他，与他十指扣着十指，低沉的语调难免带着点危险的成分，只是自己都没有意识到他的嘴角也同样带着一丝被感染的笑容，“准备好，Harold Finch，我要让你哭了。”

Finch仰躺在床上，处于劣势却依然在笑，他本来就没有Reese的好力气，跟别提他所处的位置完全无利于这场角力。他的双臂在颤抖，眼看就要完全败下阵来，这时他把右脚一抬，冷不防地往另一个人的腿上踹。第一次攻击被青年敏捷地躲过，第二次他踹上了Reese的大腿，力道不重却足够让承受者下意识地放松了手上的钳制，Finch敏捷地往床的边缘一滚，站到了窗前的地板上。

“别闹了，John。”他装出一种正经的语调来，但赤裸的青年慢悠悠地把自己从床上挪了下来，站到了床的另一边。他的双腿修长，肩宽背挺，优美的肌肉轮廓因为常年的锻炼而结结实实地突显出来，再加上那雕塑般立体的精致脸庞，他美得就像希腊神话里的神祗，又仿佛米开朗琪罗创造的大卫。Finch几乎不敢长久地注视月光下那个人赤裸的身躯，简直像个完美的神话。

“你有本事就一辈子站在那里。”神话带着得意的表情看着他。那么纯真，简直像个天使。

Finch又好笑又无奈地摸了摸自己的鼻子，他顿了一下，飞快地绕过床脚往房门跑去，又毫不意外地在三秒钟之后被另一个人从身后一把抱住，站在那里没法再跨出一步。

“还想着逃，嗯？”不知道是否出于故意，Reese在他耳边说话的声音低沉又性感，然而还没等他从这种诱惑中逃离出来，整个人就被再度扔在了床上。Reese扑上来的动作快得像捕食中的猎豹，Finch笑着捧住他的脸，两个人吻成一团。

Reese一边跟他接吻，一边摸索到被丢在床上的领带，把Finch的手拉到上方绑了起来。后者只是象征性地挣扎了几下就停止了反抗，一边笑一边乖顺地任他在自己的手腕上打结，想知道他要玩什么花样。

“你不怕吗？”Reese故意这么问道。

“怕什么？”Finch反问他。

“Hurt you……something？”但他说完，自己先低下头笑了起来。

“看来你也意识到这个问题有多傻了。”Finch笑着看着他。

“是的，”Reese说，凑过去再度啄了下他的嘴唇，“但是我还是会让你哭的。”

他果然说到做到了。Finch在他绝妙的口活里完全不能再保持当时的冷静，但是Reese简直坏透了，他总能感知到Finch每一次高潮到来前的小小征兆——绷紧到有些颤抖的大腿肌肉，不自觉地向上挺腰的小动作，张开嘴却又仿佛无法呼吸的迷醉表情——然后掐准时机吐出那根硬得像石头的阴茎，一次，两次，三次，四次。Finch扛过了前两回，却在第三次高潮被生生掐断的时候哭了出来。他急切而绝望地挺动腰部，想要回到那温暖湿热的口腔里去，但是却只能一次次戳刺着凉飕飕的空气。到第四次的时候，他因为想要射精而不能的痛苦而彻底成了欲望的奴隶，绝望地扭动身体却得不到一丁点美妙的摩擦，在Reese的身下哭哭啼啼地认错服输。Reese在进入他的身体的时候被两条腿极尽热情地缠住了腰，Finch不停扭动着自己，阴茎擦过坚硬的腹肌带来的快感让他仰着头发出急促的喘息，那副浪荡至极的样子带给Reese心理上无上的高潮，他没过多久就在达到高潮的Finch的绞紧中射了出来，用最后的撞击把自己整根埋进温暖紧致的后穴里，没有套子的阻隔，精液在Finch的身体深处喷薄而出。

Finch在积压已久的高潮里出现短暂的痉挛，在持续了几十秒的射精里涣散了眼神。Reese心满意足地欣赏他沉浸在自己给他带来的无与伦比的高潮的失神表情，用餐巾纸抹掉从嘴角淌下来的口水和脸上的泪痕，替他解开领带，于是勾住他脖子的两只手松松地垂在了他的后背上。

“感觉好吗？”他微笑着吻了吻他的嘴唇。而Finch只是发出一个慵懒的鼻音，累极了似的闭上了眼睛。

Reese咧开嘴笑了一下，这才挪动身子，把软掉的阴茎从灌满精液的后穴里抽出来，接着又亲吻起另一个人汗津津的白皙脖颈来。Finch微微动了下身体，把自己的睡姿调整得更舒适些，然后把头偏到另一个方向，好方便Reese的亲吻。

过了一会儿，Reese感觉有一只手摸上了自己的头发，有一下没一下地轻抚着，于是他不停亲吻的嘴角带了些弧度。这样令人舒适的静默持续了好一会儿，只有浅淡的亲吻声时不时冒出来一下，直到Finch渐渐从高潮的余韵里缓过来，这才意识到好像他大狗似的恋人一直在吻一个位置。

他软软地喷笑了一声，把手搭在青年的后脑勺上，“你亲够了没有？”他笑着嗔怪地看向那双抬起头来注视他的绿眼睛，“我觉得你快要把我的皮磨破了。”

Reese没有直接回答，他露出一个小小的笑容，把身子稍微撑起来一点，伸出一只手指去抚摸刚才自己吻过的地方。

“心。”他说，笑容里有些狡黠。

“什么？”

“吻痕——它有点像心形，我在让它变得更像。”Reese说。

Finch在花了半秒钟用来理解后笑出了声。“真幼稚。”他说，收获了一个孩子气的吻。

Reese看上去还想说什么，却在吸了一口气后停了下来。他长久地、静静地凝视着他，那双绿眼睛认真起来的样子总是让他不自在。

“怎么了？”他问。

Reese眨了眨眼。

“你的眼睛，”他说着，抑制不住渴望一般俯下身来，在他微微颤抖着闭上的眼皮上落下一个轻柔的长吻，同他的吻一样，他的语气温柔如羽，即使还带着点别的、更复杂的东西，“它们真蓝。”

“真美。”他又呢喃般地说了一句，低下头吻了另半边的眼皮。Finch在闭着眼睛感受亲吻的同时笑了，他觉得自己可能有些脸红。

“你的眼睛是我见过的最美的宝石，”他伸出手去捧住他的脸颊，拇指摩挲着高高的颧骨，“猫眼石，知道吗？”

Reese在他的手里轻轻点了点头，“我在图鉴上看到过。”

“很漂亮，对吧？”Finch笑着说，示意他躺到自己身边，Reese照做后他调整自己的卧姿，让两个人能够侧着身面对面，“你的眼睛比那个更漂亮。”他说着，倾身向前，同样爱怜地在薄薄的眼皮上吻了一下。“更珍贵。”他完成了自己的句子。看到他年轻的爱人露出一个害羞的微笑。

“都是你的（All yours）。”他说，然后把他揽进自己的怀里，亲吻他的头顶。

“都是我的（All mine）。”Finch说，他微笑着，垂下眼帘，在温热的胸膛前喃喃低语。

他们在皎白的月光下躺了很久，今天是一个满月，圆圆的月亮几乎升到中天，而目前这个角度对他们来说才是最好的，尤其是在气象极佳的夜晚，几乎整个房间都会被月光铺满。

然后Finch离开了他的怀抱。“我得去洗干净自己，”他说，甚至没有质问Reese为什么不戴套。

青年第一次尝到直接插入的美妙滋味是在他们最近一起洗澡的某次——应该说是Reese单方面要求一起洗——他从背后把自己顶进刚经历一次性爱后仍旧湿滑柔软的后穴，被肠壁紧紧吸附按摩柱体带来的快感激得说了不少下流话，从那以后他就不愿意再让橡胶阻隔自己了；不过他也从没有告诉过Reese，他喜欢精液在他的身体内部喷发出来的火热感觉，除了事后清洗着实有些麻烦。总之——当然了——他第无数次地包容了对方。

Finch站在地上，弯下腰去捡被扔在地上的衣服和内裤，丝毫没有意识到这样的动作对另一个人来说是怎样的诱惑。他直起身体的时候，Reese能够看清楚那顺着他的大腿缓缓流下来的乳白液体，那是他自己的精液；而引诱了他而毫无自知的人还在迈步向前，他赤裸的、在月光下仿佛披了轻纱的白皙身影美得让Reese晃神，他侧躺在床上，头晕目眩，心醉神迷，又突然间猛地坐直身体，下床三两步冲过去在房门前抱住了他，几乎不能容忍他就这么一步步走开去，就这么毫无自觉地离开自己。

Finch被他这一抱吓了一跳，不知道这又是哪一种花样。但是青年只是一言不发地抱着他，微微弓起脊背好让他们脸颊相贴，与他赤裸着紧紧抱在一起。

“John？”他惊讶又疑惑地叫他的名字。Reese在亲吻他，在他的脸颊、脖颈和肩膀上落下一个个火热的啄吻。

“Harold，”而Reese呼唤他的语调恍如梦呓，“你不知道自己有多美。”他说，不停地吻着他，双手开始在那遍布吻痕的身体上游移。

“你根本就不知道……”

Finch惊疑不定地抓住了他的手腕。他想转过头去看他，但身体被箍住动弹不得，衣裤再度掉在了地上。

“John？”他再一次喊他，“你怎么了？”他感到亲吻停了下来。

“我爱你，Harold。”良久，身后的人这样说。正如之前每一次听到这句话一样，他的心脏又一次开始狂跳，血流奔涌，鼓膜聒噪，一时间几乎不能呼吸——这句话实在是具有太大的力量了，难怪人们说这三个词不能多说——他糊里糊涂地想着，而身后的人还在继续。

“我爱你爱得疯了。”他说，把嘴唇贴在他的大动脉上，“我离不开你，Harold。”

Finch被这几句话给完完全全地钉在了原地，甚至发不出一点声音。他挣扎着嗡动嘴唇，调动声带，用尽力气却只能发出一个单音节词。

“John……”

“你爱我吗？”他被这个急切的问句打断了，Reese把他的身体转了过来，现在他再次面对着月亮。Reese用拇指抚摸着他的嘴唇，“你爱不爱我，Harold？”

“我……”

“真心话，Harold，我要听真心话。”他那比最好的猫眼石更美丽的绿眼睛就那么直勾勾地凝视着他，看上去简直不顾一切，而Finch又能从他的眼眸深处摄取到一丝怯意……一丝畏缩。  
他需要害怕什么？Finch在心里想。他把一切——几乎一切——全都给了他，在此之前他从未想过如此亲密地跟另一个人分享自己的生活……而他还需要担心什么？一切都由Finch自己承担着，他根本无从担心，也无需担心。

所以他轻轻抚上了他的脸颊。

“真心话，John，”他轻声说，吻了吻那双薄嘴唇，“……我爱你。”

======

TBC. 20160825


	32. Chapter 32

[32]

他们在最后几天非常聪明地跑去了Reese家里住，消耗掉冰箱里的食物再填进去一些新的，又在住进去的下午花了将近两个小时把空置了十天的房子打扫干净。Reese在整日不着家的时候也还知道要打理院子里的花草，栀子花一直都在，玫瑰苗是前年种下去的，去年有个雨水较多的夏天，花开得不算太好，今年则开出了娇艳欲滴的满丛，在不大的后院里几乎占据一半的空间。栀子花是五月开放的，如今已经走在了花期的尽头，离凋谢也不远了；玫瑰却开得正当时，Reese不是没有折下来献给恋人的心，不过没有花店里的配花，孤零零的玫瑰插在花瓶里也算不得好看，再加上Finch并不希望他让花离开枝头，所以他之后就再没有折过。

他们通常在晚上七点半以后出门散步，顺便游荡到Reese家里去打理花朵。白天太热，而晚间出来散步的人又多，容易被熟人撞见——他们有一次在回家的路上碰到Zoe Morgan，像两个青少年一样的嬉笑和打闹被撞个正着，最年长的Finch完全失去了应有的老师风范，连招呼都不知道该怎么打；和女生熟识的Reese摸着鼻梁，多一句话就多一分尴尬，最后两个男人全都被一个姑娘打趣得脸颊通红，更别说一句“Have a nice night”之后调笑的眨眼了。

“Ms.Morgan果然名不虚传。”

Reese为这句话忍不住发笑。“我以为你才是当老师的那个？”这句揶揄惹来数学老师一个无可奈何的眼神，“现在你知道我毕竟还是个老师了？”

“一直都知道，”Reese笑兮兮地说，“但这又不妨碍我爱你。”他凑上去想偷一个吻，这下Finch把这个油嘴滑舌的家伙推开了。

还有一次经历，更加惊险也更加有趣——他们从超市回家，远远看到跟他们一样正进行着饭后散步的Reese的班主任全家迎面走来，吓得他们手拉着手像见不得人的老鼠似的窜进了离他们最近的一个小巷，心虚得连着跑了一百米多才敢停下，站在无人经过的胡同里又喘又笑——老天啊，瞧瞧他们的购物袋里装了什么，又是润滑剂又是保险套。他们沉浸在悖德的恋情里却丝毫没有羞耻之心，反而就着飙升的肾上腺素单是用吻就把对方撩拨得起了反应，Reese恬不知耻地说要在这里干他，被脸颊通红的恋人狠狠踩了右脚——只好继续像老鼠一样在黯淡下来的天色里窜回家中，所幸一路上没有碰见任何行人。

他们感慨整件事的荒唐可笑，刚关上门就迫不及待地剥光了自己和对方的所有衣裤。Reese故意没有去卧室，就像在他幻想中的小巷里一样把Finch架在墙上来了一回，一边抓住他湿滑的屁股奋力挺动腰胯，一边用自己最火热下流的语调在另一个人的耳边坦白自己的性幻想。高中生一天比一天更加胆大妄为，自从那个晚上Finch对他说了爱之后就任性到了极点；他在床上的下流话越来越多，跟一开始那个没有经验的、羞涩的大男孩完全不是同一个人，他引诱他呻吟，又在事后咬着他的耳朵跟他坦白某一个Finch几乎早已忘掉的小细节——四月的某个早晨，他们第一次通电话的时候，Reese支着帐篷给他打电话，又在挂断后立马把那些困倦慵懒的呻吟转换成了幻想的新鲜素材，这让Finch在回想起当初时免不了又一次面红耳赤。

青年的污言秽语让Finch在生气的同时兴奋得无以复加，这让他感觉自己活活成了个受虐狂；等到事后他板着脸转过身子去的时候，Reese则会凑上来吻上他的后背，可怜兮兮又乖顺温柔地讨好他，所以他永远都不可能生气超过三分钟。

如果一个人知道对方爱自己，那他在那个人面前就可以无所畏惧。Finch选择把心交到他的手里，正如他义无反顾地把自己的心捧着献给Finch一样。到后来Finch的“生气”只能是一种为了维持原则而不得不装出样子来的佯怒，他默不作声地接受讨好的亲吻和甜蜜的低语，再任由胜利的青年得意地把他重新揽进怀里。

他们无忧无虑地相爱，可以在晚上九点，散步的人群归家之后穿着拖鞋跑到溪边去，把脚踩进没过脚踝的溪水里，沿着浅溪一路游荡，从星星谈到鸟群，从最喜欢的车型谈到结婚时买什么牌子的戒指。他们游荡的时候乌云压顶，但是他们等待暴雨，在暴雨来临的时候大笑着不停接吻，然后Finch摘掉在此时毫无用处的眼镜，跟活力十足的青年手拉着手在雨里狂奔，在花洒下再度接吻，最后拥抱着精疲力竭地沉沉睡去；或许在傍晚抽出书架上静置许久的莎士比亚诗集，面对着满园玫瑰为对方低声吟诵传达爱意的诗篇，青年动不动就用他低沉温柔的嗓音念出“全世界除了你都已经死亡”*，Finch因为羞涩而略过那些言辞炽热的名句，姑且只用“我就幸福了，爱着人又为人所爱”*这样的委婉和恬淡暂作表白。

性在这个无忧无虑的时期也带着年轻人特有的疯狂劲儿，他们把对方的身体当成蜂蜜和果酱的容器，不停地吸吮舔舐另一个人甜蜜的嘴唇、手指和皮肤，带着汗津津、黏糊糊的身体坐在门边上静静欣赏落日映衬下几乎开始燃烧的玫瑰花，每一寸皮肤都浸泡在橘色的阳光和两种鲜花混合起来的馥郁香气里。

Finch在快乐和幸福快要从每个毛孔里满溢出来的时候突然被巨大的恐慌击中，他闭上眼睛微微晃头，感到自己简直没有办法再继续享受这么美好的一切，阴霾始终若即若离地笼罩在他的心头，永远是敌对幸福的反抗军。Reese发现了他的异常，出乎意料的是，他本该对那片阴霾一无所知的恋人也感受到相同的恐慌——就像他们都意识到美好的东西往往易碎。青年竭尽所能地安抚他们两人，再度抱在一起抚摸亲吻，躺在硬木地板上，在夕阳里凝视轻抚对方的容颜；最后Reese很快回归平静，因为他很容易就把恐慌当成幻觉而非预感，Finch在他的怀抱里假装回归平静，因为对他来说恐慌更像预感而非幻觉。

但如果我放弃呢？

他突然冒出这个念头，随即被自己吓了一跳。

他早就知道自己已经没救了，却不知道幸福的泥沼对一个人的精神竟是如此地具有毁灭性。他不知道这份可怕的情感是什么时候开始，又是什么时候蔓延至深的，他清楚他在放纵Reese的同时就是在放纵自己，但是堕落到现在这个地步，他却受了自身的惊吓。理智告诉他这个念头应该被赶快扼杀，那个恢宏的计划是他的梦魇也是他的骄傲，他从十岁开始就在不断为之努力，他为它付出了那么大的代价——但是现在，他的大脑里竟然有那么可怕的一部分，竟然希望他放弃他的理想？

这不是最可怕的部分。最可怕的是——Finch躺在被阳光烘烤得带着暖意的地板上，和另一个人第无数次赤身裸体抱在一起，一点也算不得舒适却又舒适得感觉自己可以永远这么懒洋洋地躺下去，内心充满对自己的质疑和恐慌——想象这个念头带来的结果是如此美妙，他可以一辈子只做Harold Finch，不在意自己的身份是纽约的富豪还是一个平凡的数学老师，不在意他的恋人其实并不理解他的曾经，因为如果他真的这么做了——真的下定决心——Harold Finch就会从虚假走向真实，所有那些天真到令他心酸的幻想也会走向美好的真实。他们可以结婚，可以过一辈子幸福而平淡的日子，前景将完全被光明照亮，而不是笼罩在暗淡而令人不安的迷雾里。他们将会有无数个与此类似的午后，躺在地板上欣赏花园里的玫瑰，在没有工作的日子里抱在一起浪费光荫。

这是多么可怕的、多么具有毁灭力量的念头啊，他本应把这开在他心头的罂粟花给连根拔除，但结果却是——他咬紧牙关却犹豫不决，看似下定决心却仍然踯躅不前。

……罂粟花啊。

他为这恰当的譬喻在心底叹了口气。

***

两句诗分别出自《莎士比亚十四行诗》第112首和第25首。

我写最美好的那几段的时候，心里不免非常难过，一边打字一边想，天呐，太惨了，这真是太惨了……要是你们也感受到这种难过，哪怕只有一点，大概我也就成功了【。

======

TBC. 20160829


	33. Chapter 33

[33]

大人们的如期归来让他们的相伴再次变得困难起来。在相拥而眠的十五个夜晚过去以后，他们第一次独自睡在属于自己的单人床上，不约而同地暂时性失眠了。

Reese总喜欢把空调温度打得很低，然后抱着Finch蜷缩在温暖的被窝里。数学老师明显更加怕冷一些，他会因为寒冷而毫不抗拒赤身luo体的搂抱，反而会毫无自知地在睡梦中跟他紧紧相贴，以体温作为彼此的抚慰和陪伴。但是在习惯来自另一具躯体的温暖之后，纵使是独自入睡这样再平凡不过的生活方式也变得令人难以忍受起来。第二天他们相见的时候，Finch没有对此发表任何一声感慨，直到又开始撒娇的大型犬吻着他的后颈抱怨没有他的夜晚是多么糟糕，他才在他故意的逼问下红着脸承认了这一点。

“习惯真是个可怕的东西。”Reese抱着他，用修长有力的腿缠住他的，在他耳边小声感叹，“我真是不想睡在那张空荡荡的床上。”

而Finch所能做的只是笑着轻抚他的头发。

随着时间流逝，他却一天比一天更加犹豫。没有了日夜相伴的日子，他倒是恢复了从前的自由，但是当他再一次摁下电源键，调出程序界面的时候，那巨大的框架明明精准地搭在他的脑子里，但是他却一个符号也敲不下去。

他跟Nathan偶尔会通电话，但是每次在电话里聊天都是说些平淡的日常，偶尔对方也会问起他的机器，而他除了犹豫地握紧话筒，支吾一些“一切都好”的话之外什么都说不出来。

他的踌躇和不安甚至频繁地影响他的梦境——大多支离破碎，难以在清醒后修补恢复；偶尔也有些可以清晰地回忆起的片段，而内容却大相径庭：有时候他梦见没有阴影的未来，幸福美好得过分，足够他在午夜梦回时傻傻笑醒；偶尔他会梦见自己在倾盆大雨里离开他的爱人，看着泪水混合着雨珠从那双宝石般的绿眼睛里淌出来，这让他的心抽痛着惊醒；甚至有一次，在白天看了一部题材沉重的电影后，他竟然梦见John在他们离别拥抱的时候杀了他——或者说是同归于尽更好些，那把长而锋利的匕首把他们两人捅了个贯穿——奇怪的是他没有立刻惊醒，反而在梦里苦苦哀求另一个人把刀抽出来——“这样你就可以活下去”，毫无逻辑的对话——但是John说什么也不肯，他握住刀柄狠心旋转，最终在剧痛和失血的折磨下从刀刃上脱力滑离，他沉重的身躯缓缓倒在血泊里，先Finch一步死去。

这是九月底的一个周末夜，高中生再度翻墙而出，穿越半个小镇只为搂着他安心入眠。Finch是被他用温柔而焦虑的声音喊醒的，他睁开仍旧浸泡在泪水里的眼睛，满怀着梦里的悲伤看向他的爱人，他把理由简化为“梦见你死了”，得到无措而爱怜的亲吻和抚慰。

“因为电影的缘故？”

“……我想是的。”

“那不是真的，Harold。”青年在黑暗里用他最温柔的眼神凝视他，宽慰性地亲吻他的嘴唇，“我不会死。”

Finch在他的怀里扯出微笑，“……当然。”

开学之后Finch又变成了大家的Mr.Finch，而这也使得Reese的占有欲又一次变得猖獗起来，他看上去真是恨不得时时刻刻都把这位受人敬爱的老师搂在自己的怀里以宣示所有权，但是Finch的举止无可挑剔——他像一位真正的师长那样对待Reese，但凡办公室里还有第三个人在场就绝不对另一个人的暗示或者不满妥协，即使这种表面上的淡漠需要他在之后被迫用无数个拥抱和亲吻来抵债，否则青年就绝不肯罢休。

“这是什么？”数学老师被抱坐在他年轻的恋人坚实的大腿上。现在是十月中旬的傍晚四点半，学校里的学生和老师在此之前早已陆续离开，宁谧的校园里只剩下为数不多的人——这对触犯禁忌的爱侣也属于其中。

Finch的学生在问题得到解答之后全都满意地离开了，篮球队长在训练完之后重新背着书包回到这间小屋子里。每次他一打开门，看到坐在办公桌后耐心地等待着他的恋人，无法诉诸言语的快乐和满足就会涌上心头。

就像现在这样，他坐在办公室的沙发上，而Finch卸下了他数学老师的身份，在此刻回归John Reese的恋人，温顺地侧身坐在他的大腿上……这个男人再一次独属于他。

他的手里正把玩着一个小小的、扎着蝴蝶结的纸质礼盒，而Reese出于他时不时冒出来的甜蜜的冲动，忍不住在那白皙柔软的脸颊上印下了一个浅吻，这才重新带着愉悦开了口，“打开看看。”

“送给我的？”这是个不需要回答的问题，Finch一边拆开一边笑着发问，“可是最近有什么值得庆祝的节日吗？”

“没有。”Reese说，看着礼物的内容在他们眼前展现——一对镶嵌着漂亮的绿松石的方型袖扣。

“Well.”Finch说，除此之外不知道该表达些什么。

“从我打工的店里买下来的——老板还给了我折扣。”高中生解释说，“尽管……我知道它远不如那对宝石袖扣来得值钱。”

“别这么说。”礼物的接收者很快回道，这让送礼者露出了一个小小的、还带着点紧张的微笑。

“那你喜欢它吗？”

Finch一时没有作出回应。他先是自顾自地摩挲那两颗小小的、温润的蓝色矿石，看上去有些出神。过了几秒钟，他像是突然反应过来了。

“噢，”他说，露出Reese最喜欢的温和笑容，“当然了，我喜欢它。”他甚至微微弯下腰来，给了他一个主动的吻，“谢谢你，John。”

而Reese在他所能获得的最好的感谢里同样快乐地笑了起来，“我觉得它的颜色像你的眼睛。”

“是吗？”

“但还是你的眼睛更加好看。”Reese又说。这句话让Finch笑出了声，“那么我还得感谢你的赞美才行。”

“你不用，”Reese说，又一次仰头吻了他，“这是事实。”

这句油嘴滑舌的真心话让Finch的嘴角弧度扩大了，“你买下它就是因为这个？”

“不止，”Reese停顿了一下，“我一直在琢磨你的生日礼物。”

Finch愣了一下才明白他在说什么——今年自己的生日他错过了。

“……你还惦记着这个啊。”他有点不知道该说什么。

“当然了，”Reese说，“我说了你的生日是个重要节日。”他的固执让Finch的血液温暖地涌动着，他意识到自己看向对方的眼神或许非常柔和。

确实很柔和。因为Reese一直凝视着它们。没有对话，只有一片因为斜射的金红色夕阳而显得格外动人的宁谧，仿佛时间在此刻都停止了流动。

Reese突然抱紧了他。因为姿势的限制，他只能把头的一侧紧紧贴着Finch的胸膛，靠近心脏。

“你不知道我有多庆幸自己能拥有你，Harold。”他喃喃地说，“把什么献给你我都愿意。”

Finch只感觉到自己心脏的抽动。他一只手握住那个小小的盒子，一只手抬起来，轻轻地放在青年的后脑勺上。

“别这么说。”他把这句话说了第二遍。

我实在承担不起。他想。

他能忍受我的离开吗？他又想。

我怎么可能舍得离开他呢？这是第三个念头。

“我认真的，”青年抬起头来，他的神色确实非常认真，“你不相信？”

“我当然相信你，John，”Finch立刻回道，但下一秒他就不再那么果决了，他犹豫地张了张嘴却没有说什么，接着又把自己的身体挪到了青年身旁的空位上。他的喉咙口似乎含了千言万语，但是长时间的等待之后，他只是温柔地握住了另一个人的手。

“我同样庆幸自己拥有你，John。”他说。

Reese一瞬不瞬地注视着他。

“真的？”他问。

“当然了。”

“我好在哪儿？”

这个问题噎住了深情款款的数学老师。他张了张嘴，似乎有些答不上来。

“你没在哄我开心吧？”Reese说，快乐的神情里带着些怀疑。

“不，我……”他先是尝试着解释，但过了一会儿，他辩解的信心回来了。“那么我也想知道，我好在哪儿？”

这个问题同样难住了高中生。

他皱着眉想了好一会儿，最终放弃了思考这个其实并不需要回答的问题，然后再一次凑上去，抱住了他的爱人。“没关系，”他说，“只要你爱我。”

Finch想要给他一个轻松的微笑，却发现自己做不到，于是他缓缓靠近另一个人的身体，把头搁在他的肩膀上，让对方没有办法看到自己的表情。

他实在、实在是不想离开他年轻的爱人，但是情感的丝线牵绊住理智，他找不到解决问题的办法。

======

TBC.（呃……下章或下下章完结？） 20160905


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 史实：1988年11月2日下午五时许，本科毕业于哈佛大学，当时正担任MIT助理教授的美国年轻hacker莫里斯通过学院电脑，将其首创的“蠕虫”病毒放进Internet网络。病毒疯狂蔓延，截至11月3日清晨，计算机专家找出阻止病毒蔓延的方法之时，美国6000余台基于UNIX系统的小型电脑和工作站都已受到感染和攻击，网络上几乎所有机器都被迫停机。
> 
> 杜撰：“蠕虫”病毒为Finch首创，也为其所拦截并消灭。
> 
> 注：1.“蠕虫”本身并非病毒，而被称为“蠕虫程序”，可用作Ethernet（以太网）网络设备的诊断工具，他能快速有效地检测网络。
> 
> 2.莫里斯此番hacker行为并非出于恶意，他的原意只是“用能够进行自我复制的蠕虫测量互联网规模”，但是他疏忽了“蠕虫”代码里“无限复制、抢占资源”的漏洞，因此创下弥天大祸。
> 
> 3.历史上互联网并不是被神秘hacker攻破并开放的，不然我也不用费心查资料只为编出这个梗了……Orz作者毫无计算机科学素养，请专业人士高抬贵手。
> 
> 4.其实理论上有N种方法可以让他不被查到的，真的。但是……Well。【耸肩

[34]

通话记录截取：

11月2日 6：04P.M. 22分03秒

“Hi Nathan，怎么了？”

“Harold，是你做的吗？”

……

“……别挂断，我这就去看。”

……

“那是……那是我的‘蠕虫’！……它怎么会——”

“我目前唯一获取到的消息就是……它是从MIT被放入网络的。”

“你的论文当时获得过学术论坛的一等奖，对不对？我们系的任何人都有权利去翻早先的档案资料……而且我早就叫你申请专利！你干嘛不听我的？”

“你知道我有苦衷！那只是因为——”

“好了Harold，先别谈那个了，问题是——我们该怎么办？先不谈经济损失，IFT所拥有的二十二台电脑全部被毁，我手里握着个电话不停地接不停地打，束手无策。”

“但是……我……”

“你是它的创造者，难道你还不能想出什么办法吗？Come on！那条虫子还在不停复制蔓延！你想等到国安局或者五角大楼的那些老家伙们开上无数个会之后再来解决这件事吗？那样的话估计整个美国的网络系统都会玩完儿！”

“……我知道，Nathan，我知道……但是……”

“但是什么？”

“……你知道的……我会暴露。”

“……”

“我有能力补救这个漏洞，你我都知道。但是——抱歉——我实在——”

“……别总把事情往坏处想，Harold。人们只关注事件的解决，不会关注一个匿名用户的网络IP的！而且就算他们发现了你，你也是英雄！你拯救了互联网！而且，放出蠕虫的人又不是你！”

“你知道事情没那么简单！不提我年轻的时候做的那些事，光是为机器做的那些入侵的事就足够我在牢里蹲一辈子！”

“……”

“……你可以离开，Harold。我很抱歉这一天的到来，真的……但是无论怎样你都可以离开，重新开始。”

“上帝！我当然知道我可以离开！（瓷器碎裂的声音，粗重的吐息）”

“……”

“我很抱歉，Harold。”

“为了什么？”

“我劝你接受他，只想让你活得开心点儿……你一直活得很压抑，我的朋友……我没想到会有这一天。”

“（颤抖的呼吸声）……我也没想到有这一天。（颤抖的呼吸声）不，不是……我只是没想到它来得那么快。”

“……我很抱歉。”

“不。别说了。（颤抖的呼吸声）我现在就去破解它。”

“……好的（Okay）。”

“……好的（Okay）。（颤抖的呼吸声）我挂断了。”

“等等，Harold。”

“什么？”

“谢谢你，全心全意的（with all my heart）。”

“别说了……（长时间的停顿）不用谢。”

“别把事情往坏处想，也许不会有那么糟糕。”

“（长时间的沉默）”

[通话结束]

11月4日 5：12P.M. 54秒

“John在厨房。”

“……噢。”

“损失怎样？”

“多亏了你，没有预想中的严重。”  
“那就好。”

“……那么……你们怎么样？”

“……我有空打给你。”

“好的。”

[通话结束]

11月7日 7：38P.M. 6分10秒

“你还好吗？”

“……还行吧。”

“你感冒了？”

“……是的。抵抗力下降的缘故吧。”

“没睡好？”

“……我没法睡着，Nathan。我没法。”

“他怎么看你？”

“问了很多。”

“你骗了他？”

“不然怎样？”

“你看……Harold……呃，你看新闻了对吧？他们昨天才正式成立专案小组开始调查，目标根本不是帮助他们解决问题的人，也许你忧虑过度了。”

“那是因为他们还在忙着清算损失——他们会找到那个匿名用户的。”

“……你这样让我怎么安慰你？”

“你安慰我有什么用？我比你熟悉那群人的行为模式，他们会用他们的狗鼻子逐本溯源，查到我的MIT学生档案，发现隐藏的漏洞，再把所有线索联系起来，一层层把案底揭开。”

“……你想多了，Harold。他们不会查到这么远的地方去的。”

“他们会的。”

“……”

“你真是……好吧。如果他们——我是说如果——他们真的这么做了的话……你还不走吗？你要知道我只是在假设，Harold，我还是觉得你紧张过度了。”

“Nathan。”

“……什么？”

“无论怎样还是谢谢你安慰我。至于我为什么还没走——（长时间的停顿，叹息声）因为——就像你很久以前说的——我毕竟是个人。”

“……什么意思？”

“我仍旧抱有侥幸，我的朋友……哪怕这种可能性简直微乎其微，但我仍抱有侥幸。”

“……没那么可怖，Harold，没那么可怖，真的。”

“……谢谢你，Nathan。”

“为了什么？”

“谢谢你劝我接受这个人……劝我享受快乐，而不是咀嚼痛苦。”

“Harold——”

“我得到了很多，那么多……足够我回忆一辈子。”

“你后悔吗，Harold？”

“（长时间的沉默）”

“我替他难过，Nathan。我知道他会后悔的，他会恨我……但我没有办法，我别无选择。”

“别这么早下定论，Harold，事情还有转机。”

“那就让我们再等等吧。（颤抖的呼吸声）……等对我的审判。”

“别这么悲观，Harold，真的，我——”

“再见，Nathan，我们再联系。”

“……好的。你好好休息。”

[通话结束]

11月18日 9：29P.M. 13分17秒

“Harold，我正想给你打——”

“你知道了？”

“我的hacker技术远不如你，入侵数据库的时候差点留下痕迹。”

“其实你不必冒险这么做，我一直关注着专案小组的动向。”

“……你听起来很平静，Harold。”

“是啊。（停顿，轻笑声）……但这不是真的。”

“……”

“你别再说什么抱歉了，Nathan。”

“呃，我……”

“如今我的时辰已到……这是结局。（Here comes my time……the ending.）”

“……”

“……但我并未做好准备。（急促而颤抖的一声抽泣）……天啊。”

“……Harold。”

“——噢……不，抱歉。抱歉，Nathan，我有点失态。”

“没事的，Harold。怎么样都没关系。”

“（连续的深呼吸）”

“所以……（停顿）你要回来？还是去别的地方？”

“我想先回去我的家乡，在那里住上一个月。”

“好的。（长时间的停顿）你还会回到这个地方吗？”

“（停顿）……我很想这样。但是……（长时间的停顿）我猜不会了。”

“为什么？”

“上帝已经为我做出抉择了。几个月来我都为了到底是选择机器还是选择……爱——而犹豫不决，但是如今我被上帝要求离开。”

“……你又不信教，Harold。”

“但是我感谢他……（颤抖的呼吸声）帮我做出抉择。（停顿）而且……这种伤害有一次就够了，我不想伤害他第二次、第三次。”

“……你没有告诉他你要走。”

“……当然。”

“抱歉，我绝对无意伤害你，Harold，但是我只想问一句……你有没有想象过他没了你之后会怎样？”

“……我当然想象过，Nathan。我每天都在想，看到他的每一秒都在想。”

“……Well。”

“我知道他是个因感性而脆弱的人，但是他的心里有坚强的种子，他可以很坚强……我希望他的脆弱不要打垮他，我现在只能祈求这个——我希望他不被打垮。”

“……噢。（长时间的停顿）……但愿如此。”

“……”

“最后一个问题，你什么时候走？”

“我希望至少能等到感恩节后。（停顿）我们甚至没有一起度过一个圣诞节。”

“22日，来得及的，Harold，肯定来得及。”

“……但愿如此。”

“还有——无论何时你需要帮助，打给我——至少我永远是你的后盾。”

“当然了，Nathan。谢谢你，全心全意的。”

“当然了。（长时间的停顿）那么……再见？”

“再见。”

[通话结束]

======

TBC.（欢迎你们在评论里呜呜呜，但如果真哭的话也欢迎分享，毕竟我流了这么多眼泪，不赚点回来觉得亏啊【远目【被殴） 20160906


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白天消逝了，甜蜜的一切已失去！（来自约翰·济慈的诗歌）

[35]

下雪了。街道上没有什么人，每家每户的灯光都洋溢着温馨，感恩节的气氛非常浓厚。

门铃响了。

“Wow，第一场雪就这么给力，外面真是太冷了。”蹿进暖气十足的房子里的高个子青年一边脱鞋子一边抱怨，从他的服饰来看却一点也找不出他抱怨的理由来——墨绿色的呢大衣里面只有一件起不到什么保暖作用的卫衣。

“感恩节晚上从家里溜出来，你确定你妈不会发现吗？”Finch由他在自己脸上响亮地亲了一下，接过那件大衣在衣架上挂好。

“会发现才怪呢，他们只关心在我妈肚子里的那个小家伙——我妈现在很嗜睡，你知道吗？她连她最喜欢的电视节目都不想看，绝对不会再有什么闲心来关注我了。”

“好吧，那么……”他刚转过身来，就被另一个人从正面抱住了，那人的身上还带着些凛冽的冰雪气息，“感恩节快乐。”

“感恩节快乐。”Reese回应他，冻红的鼻子亲昵地埋进他的颈窝，“跟你在一起才是最好的感恩节，我想。”接着他松开了他，手里已经变出了一张不知道藏在了哪儿的贺卡，样式普通，印在封页的雀鸟看上去精致极了，“打开看看？”

Finch接过那张贺卡。

『Thank you for loving me.』

“我很知足的，对不对？”青年笑兮兮地在他没有抬起来的侧脸上再度亲了一下，“我的呢？你去年没有给我写，今年总不会又没有吧。”

“噢。”Finch说，像是刚回过神来似的，他抬起头，对着青年扯出一个温柔的笑容，“跟我来。”

他们走进同样温暖的卧室，Finch把准备好的礼物拿出来，以一种莫名的慎重放到了对方手里。《彼得森观鸟指南》*。

“噢。”Reese说，一时间有些发愣。他看看站在自己面前的人，又看看这本书，显然有些意外，“我都没准备礼物。”

“没关系。”Finch微笑着看着那本书，“随便翻翻？”

Reese照做了，并从书页中取出一张贺卡。他露出一个小小的笑容，打开了它。

『Thank you for showing up in my life.』

而它的接收者看上去却有点怀疑，“认真的，Harold？用我写给你的话再还给我？”

“当然是认真的，”赠送者这样回答他。他温柔地捧住他的脸颊，在青年的嘴唇上印下一个浅吻。

“……With all my heart.”他轻声说。

“好吧。”青年接受了这个诚心诚意的告白，他把贺卡夹到原位，把书轻轻放在了床头柜上，“谢谢你，Harold。”

“不客气，John。”数学老师温柔地回答他，然后再一次被抱住了。

“你还答应了我另一件事。”他们站在床头，Reese轻声说。

“你不用总是这样提醒我，我不会反悔。”Finch在他怀里笑了，他推开他，先一步坐到床上，“来。”

“我能问个问题吗，Harold？”Reese在亲吻的间隙贴着他的耳朵发问，他们两人躲在温暖的被窝里，Reese的手指则深埋在更加温暖迷人的地方。他亲吻着他的爱人光滑紧致的皮肤，看着他在自己身下仰起头享受kuai|感的冲刷，毫不羞赧发出一声声令人陶醉的喘息和呻吟。

“什么？”Finch随着他手指的抽插小幅度地扭动自己的身体，他的声音简直像是小奶猫从喉咙里发出的咕噜声。

“你最近怎么这么热情？”他问，看着身下的人因此睁开了那双欲望满溢的蓝眼睛。

“你不喜欢这样？”

“不——当然不是，”Reese说，“只是……你白天显得很忧郁，晚上却又这么热情……老实说我觉得很诡异。当然不是说这样不好，但是……你最近总是不开心。”

Finch停下了他的扭动和呻吟，看上去有些清醒了。Reese也因此停下了他的抚摸，两个人在黑暗里静静地凝视对方。

Finch笑了。

他发出一阵柔软的笑声，把抚摸着Reese的背肌的手往上挪去，摸着后脑勺把他的头轻轻按了下来，然后纠缠住他的舌头。他吻得很深，缠绵极了——最近只要是吻，他也总是这样热情——这让Reese忍不住感到一阵奇怪的不安。

然后Finch松开了他。他用一只手捧着他的脸颊，神情非常温柔，湛蓝的眼睛像是在澄澈的湖水里浸过那样湿润。“你想多了，John，我没有不开心。”

Reese盯着他的眼睛，“你说的是实话？”

“我什么时候骗过你？”

“但是我总觉得——”

“我难得主动地对待你，你既然要怀疑我，那就算了。”Finch故意把他的手放了下来，“我还是冷淡一点来得好。”

Reese犹豫地看着他，“真的没有别的事，Harold？我问了你好多遍你都不肯告诉我。”

“那是因为真的没有任何问题需要告诉你。”Finch说，再次宽慰地吻了他一下，“来吧，进来吧。”

但是他捉住对方的手腕，拦住了Reese想要去够保险套的动作。

“你可以直接进来。”

这句话让Reese再度狐疑地看向他，“你确定？现在可是冬天，床单很难洗的。”

“没关系，今天是感恩节，我们可以等会儿去洗个澡。”

“感恩节还有这种特别待遇？”

“是啊，”Finch笑笑地看着他，“我允许你，就今天。”

Reese在欲望和理智里纠结了几秒钟，然后继续了自己的动作，“还是算了，Harold，你感冒刚好，再去洗澡太冷了。”

于是Finch松开了他。

“哦，又哭了？”Reese心满意足地伏在爱人的身上喘息着，在看到Finch脸上的泪痕时免不了先是一愣，随后得意地笑了起来，他快乐地吻了吻那两瓣因为不断的亲吻而显得红肿湿润的嘴唇，“可是我不觉得我今天有多用力啊。”

他再度打量起他在性爱里哭泣的爱人来，“而且眼眶还特别红。”这句话让Finch羞涩地瞪了他一眼。Reese在这个瞪视里咧开嘴角，翻身让自己从另一个人的身上滚了下来，顺带把另一具温暖的身体揽进了怀里。Finch自动地把手环在他的腰上，贴紧了他。这极大地方便了他对对方的耳垂和脖颈发起进攻，而他的爱人窝在他的怀里，顺从地由他亲吻温存着。

“你想喝牛奶吗？”Finch突然说。Reese把他们两个人的距离稍微拉开了一点，“你想喝牛奶？”

“是的，”Finch看着他说，“你想来一杯吗？”

“噢，我……”Reese思考了一下，“好啊，如果你希望的话。”

“所以你也来一杯？”

“行啊，没问题。”然后他制止了Finch起身的动作，自己起身坐了起来，“我去就行。”

“但是——”Finch也坐起身体，Reese看着他，等待着之后的内容。

“你不知道合适的温度。”他说。

“那你告诉我，多少度？多大的火？热几分钟？”

“得了吧，John，”Finch说，“还是我去吧，就几分钟而已。”他带着不容阻拦的气势掀开被子，穿好衣裤，披上一件大衣，走了出去，留下Reese在床上有些莫名地看着他。他知道Finch这段时间有些奇怪，但他不明白究竟奇怪在哪，以及……为什么奇怪。

他的爱人很快回到了他身边，一手端着一杯热牛奶。Reese接过属于他的那一杯。

“你知道，要不是这事儿绝不可能发生，我会以为你在我的杯子里下了毒。”

Finch回到被窝里的动作有一丝阻滞，但是Reese忽略了这一点。

“为什么？”Finch看着他。

“Well，”Reese耸耸肩，把温度正好的热牛奶喝下一大口，“电影里不都这么演的吗。一个女角色如果突然对她的情人特别好，八成是有事瞒着对方，然后她就会在给对方的酒里下药什么的，看着他倒下去，一边哭一边说对不起但我别无选择。”

“你看的都是什么乱七八糟的电影。”Finch笑了起来，“我真是白熏陶你了。”

Reese跟着他笑了起来，“要碰杯吗？”

“为了什么？”

“感恩节快乐。”他说，举起杯子。

“感恩节快乐，”Finch说，玻璃相撞发出脆响。

“还有我爱你。”他轻声说，垂下眼帘。

“Wow，”Reese缩回了手，表情夸张地看了看那个杯子，“你真的没有给我下毒吧？”

“你别指望我再说这三个词了。”Finch表情不悦地看着他，“你已经怀疑我两次了。”

“好吧好吧，我的错，”Reese说，服软地耸了耸肩，“我先干为敬，以证忠诚。”他以喝酒的豪迈大口把那杯牛奶灌进胃里，抬起手臂在Finch面前晃荡着空杯。他看着他，神色认真，绿眼睛里含着笑意，“就算你真的下毒了我也喝完了。”

一大滴泪猝不及防地滚落下来。那咸涩浑浊的液体的体积是如此之大，以至于它飞快地滑出眼眶，砸在棉被上发出沉闷的一响，却没有在Finch的脸颊上留下任何痕迹。他的表情显出一瞬间的慌张。

“你——你刚才——”青年的表情立刻比他还要慌乱，他放下杯子，伸手想去摸他的脸，被Finch握住了手腕，“你哭了吗，Harold？”

“乱讲，”他竭力保持住语调的平稳，“我为什么要哭？”

“但是我——”他借着昏暗的月光观察他的脸庞——除了这个夜晚一直红着的眼眶之外，他的表情毫无端倪。

“那是我的错觉？”他的音量因为怀疑而减弱了很多，却不知道这是怀疑对方还是怀疑自己。

“当然是错觉。”Finch说，“你可不要怀疑我第三次，John Reese。”

“……你没有哭？”他再度问了一遍，怀疑地用手抚摸那干燥柔滑的皮肤，“别吓我，Harold。”

“没有哭，也没有给你下毒。”Finch说，“好了，这杯牛奶要冷了。”

Reese犹豫地把手放下来，愣愣地看着他喝完那杯液体。Finch把那个杯子放在他那边的床头柜上，转回身体，在黑暗里静静地凝视他。然后他直起身体，把手伸出去勾住Reese的脖子，凑上去温柔地含住了他的嘴唇。

这是一个怎样的吻啊，Finch一边吻着他，一边竭力遏制自己流泪的欲望。他不想自己在这一个吻里鼻子发酸、牙齿打颤，不想用可悲的啜泣代替湿滑的水声和偶尔溢出唇间的呻吟。而更重要的是，他不想他的爱人在他的嘴唇上尝到独属于离别的泪水的那种咸涩的味道。

他们接过多少次吻啊，几千几百回，那段最美好的十五天里，他们把吻和拥抱当成最普通的消遣，把对方的嘴唇当作随时随刻就可以尝到的零食；更是没有想过某一天，他们的某一个吻竟会成为最后一个……他们没有明天了。没有下一次拥抱了。没有下一个吻了。没有赤裸着疯狂相爱的机会了。没有玫瑰，没有情诗，没有温软的耳语，没有幻想中的婚礼……

没有未来。

他调动起自己最大的狠心，离开了那双温热柔软的嘴唇。

“或许这样你就可以安心了？”他在对方略显迷茫的眼神里微笑，“如果我下毒了，那么我也得死。”

Reese跟着他一起笑了，他把他按倒在床褥上，再度啄吻他的嘴唇，“说得好像你真的要杀死我一样。”

Finch只是凝视着他，嘴角带着柔和的弧度。

“我觉得困了。”在青年体贴地把被子的每一角都替他们掖好之后，他看着他的眼睛说，“你觉得呢？”

“我也一样，”Reese说，“有点奇怪，不是吗？毕竟我从来不会这么早就感到困倦。”

Finch在他怀里笑了。“也许是热牛奶的奇效。”

“也许。”然后他打了个大大的呵欠，因为这小小的失态而露出笑容，“绝对是奇效。”

Finch只是看着他，目不转睛地凝视他的脸。

“看看你，”他忽然说，同时伸出一只手去抚摸那精致的面颊，拇指划过高高的颧骨，“……这么美。”

他忍不住仰头去吻那刀削般的浅色嘴唇，让自己的嘴唇在其上久久地停留着，只为多汲取一点这甘美的滋味，“……你就是美（You are the beauty）。”

青年看上去睡意已经很浓了，但他仍然握着Finch抚摸着他的手，保持着嘴角的弧度，“我说过，全都是你的。”

“是的，是的，”Finch说，控制不住再一次凑上去亲吻那两瓣此刻近在咫尺的嘴唇，“……都是我的。”他喃喃道，垂低了眼帘。

“你很困了？”接着他问。

“对。”Reese承认道，他好像已经不是那么清醒了，“……太奇怪了。”他嘟囔着。

“那就睡吧，”Finch轻声说，“晚安，John，我爱你。”

“晚安，Harold。”Reese轻声回答他，“我也爱你。”

他的眼泪终于在这一刻涌了出来。一开始泪滴还会被他高挺的鼻梁拦住，后来这堤坝所起的作用越来越小，枕头很快变得潮湿了。

“John？”他轻声呼唤他的名字，他的爱人已经睡熟了。

他在黑暗里默默流着泪，伴着另一个人悠长的呼吸。他微微挪动自己，将手掌按上青年光滑的脊背，最后一次用自己的全部身心去感知此时此刻与自己紧紧相贴的躯体。他最后一次将手指插入那茂密的发丛间，轻轻梳理，温柔得像是要为他赶走梦魇。

“我很抱歉。”他用气声贴着那冰凉的耳廓说，鉴于声带紧绷的状况，他生怕自己唯一能发出的声音只能是啜泣，“……吾爱。”

他在离开这具曾与他在那么多个夜晚里相拥而眠的温暖躯体之际吻了他一次，在把一切都打理好，并且准备离开之际吻了他第二次。后来他把自己唯一的一把钥匙摆在茶几上，已经准备替自己永远地关上这道代表离别的门了，却终究穿着皮鞋再度折返，又一次长久地凝视他那沉浸在睡梦里，对他的离去无知无觉的爱人。

“Goodbye,”他最后一次凝视着他的容颜，用指腹摩挲着那精致美好的脸庞线条，最终仍是把染着泪水的苦味的嘴唇印在他的嘴唇上，“……my John.”

尾声

他在一个似乎一如往常的白昼里醒来。大雪没有停下，目力所及皆是一片纯白，这种纯净的颜色足以刺伤人的眼睛。

他在单人床上醒来，所能感知到的只有自己的体温，仿佛这张尺寸恰到好处的床从未容纳过另一具年轻温暖的躯体。

“Harold？”他开口呼唤道，没有回音。

他看了看床头的钟——上午八点二十三分。他这才意识到自己睡了很久了，他本不该睡得那么久。

牛奶杯已经不在柜子上了。但他的礼物还摆在上面，里面藏着他的感恩节贺卡。

他看见一份信，还有……

一枚嵌着绿松石的方型袖扣。

他拆开它，把朴素的白纸展开，看到熟悉的字体。

『再会！你太珍重了，我没法保有你，

你也多半明白你自己的价值：

你的才德给予你自由的权利；

我跟你定的盟约就到此为止。

你不答应，我怎能把你占有？

对于这样的福气，我哪儿相配？

我没有接受这美好礼物的理由，

给我的特许证因而就掉头而归。

你当时不知道自己有多高的身价，

或是把我看错了，才给我深情；

所以，你这份厚礼，送错了人家，

终于回家了，才算是明智的决定。

我曾经拥有过你，像一场非凡的迷梦，

我在那梦里称了王，醒来一场空。*

我很抱歉我骗了你，John，但是我别无选择。

别花任何力气找我，你找不到我的，我也不会再回来。别因为我伤害你自己，求你了。

另外，我并非毕业于纽约大学，我走之后，你完全可以去追求你原来的梦想，不必执着于我。

倘若有任何人向你问起我，告诉他们你并不和我熟识。

别想不开，John，你会遇到更好的人的。

但是你可以相信我的情感，这是我所能给你的最真诚的东西了，我发誓。

谢谢你，John，这是段好时光。

Love,

Harold.』

他坐在床头，将这份信读了一遍又一遍，直到门铃响起。

于是他站起来，漠然地迈动脚步。

***

1.那本书跟Finch送给爸爸的书是同一个系列的。

2.出自《莎士比亚十四行诗·87号》。

======

Fin.


End file.
